Un Funeste Destin
by Bombidibou
Summary: Le Monde court à sa perte, envahi par des zombies dont l'origine est indéterminée alors que une nouvelle édition du Tournoi Smash, organisé par la Reine Peach, a lieu. En conséquence, des résistants s'organisent un peu partout, mais malheureusement, nul n'est à l'abri de la menace des zombies... ! ENLISH VERSION AVAILABLE : A Baneful Fate !
1. Prologue

**_La fiction a un serveur Discord. N'hésitez pas, si vous le désirez, à le rejoindre avec le code suivant : _**

**_JPXFb9E_**

_Cette fiction, dont j'espère que vous apprécierez, a commencé le 05 Mars 2019 sur un serveur Discord, et a été originellement créée comme une fiction à choix. C'est à dire que lors de chaque chapitre, la plupart des personnages originaux tels que Tullia, Pika ou encore Felix, incarnés en réalité par des lecteurs, avaient le choix entre deux à trois possibilités d'actions choisies par l'auteur qu'ils réaliseraient lors d'un prochain chapitre. Les choix proposés n'ont pas été recopiés sur le site pour plus de simplicité. _

**PROLOGUE :**

L'amour... c'est un sentiment si difficile à décrire. Vous êtes-vous déjà posé la question de quel était le premier mot vous venant à l'esprit en l'évoquant ? Passion ? Plaisir ? Affection ? C'est, sans doute, une question très intéressante. L'amour, après tout, est si complexe, permettant aux humains de les pousser au meilleur, comme au pire. L'amour, qui est source de vie, peut tout aussi être synonyme de destruction. L'amour, pour résumer, est un peu une composante essentielle de la vie... mais aussi de la mort.

Je vais vous conter une histoire. Saviez-vous que deux amants se souvenaient toujours de ce moment si particulier que représentait leur première rencontre ? Je ne vous apprends probablement rien en vous racontant tout ça, et ce ne sont pas « eux » qui me contrediront. D'ailleurs... semblerait-il que le moment soit venu d'enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Notre histoire commence dans une chambre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Dedans se trouvaient deux personnes. Un homme, une femme. La seconde était couchée dans un lit au centre de la pièce, pendant que l'autre restait debout, à son chevet. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, jusqu'à ce jour.

**\- Alors, tu te réveilles enfin ?**

**\- Mais... où suis-je ?**

**\- Ne t'agite pas ainsi. Je t'ai découverte au pied de la falaise, ma pauvre, tu sembles avoir fait une sacrée chute ! **

**\- Comment... ça ? Attends... non... mon... c'est impossible... **

**\- Calme-toi. Tu es trop mal au point pour... hé ! Où tu vas ? Reviens !**

Ce qui allait suivre était probablement l'élément véritablement déclencheur de cette relation, qui deviendrait, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore, si compliquée... et sourtout, si lourde de conséquences. La femme avait sauté du lit, sous le regard impuissant de ce qui était, n'ayons pas peur des mots, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Désormais debout, elle fit deux pas, et s'écroula tout de suite par terre. L'homme lui sauta immédiatement dessus. La femme était encre consciente. Et c'est involontairement que...

**\- Je... tu viens de m'embrasser ?**

**\- Non... je... je ne voulais pas... nos visages se sont juste un peu trop rapproché. Je m'excuse. Sincèrement.**

**\- … Aucun problème. Au fond, tu sais, j'ai même plutôt bien aimé ce moment...**

**\- W-wow !,** bégaya l'homme, gêné de la situation. **Mais tu sais, tu es encore trop faible pour quitter cet endroit pour l'instant. Je t'en prie, tu dois te reposer.**

**\- … Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.**

Ce jour-là, leurs chemins se sont croisés.

Ce jour-là, marqua le début d'un destin tragique.

**\- Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ! Non... à cause de moi... tout le monde est mort !**

**\- Comment cela est-il possible ? Serait-ce la fin ?**

\- Non, je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons condamnés, il y a encore un dernier espoir. Viens ! Cours ! COURS !

Les deux personnages se précipitaient. Et ils avaient bien raison ! A leur poursuite, des centaines, non, des milliers de... choses en décomposition. Des humains, des Pokémon,... prêts à les rattraper, d'un instant à l'autre. Et ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, car les créatures avaient très faim.

Finalement, la course des deux compères s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à une machine, de forme ovale, assez grosse, avec une petite porte d'entrée.

**\- Nous voilà arrivés ! Dépêche-toi ! Rentre, je vais les retenir !**

**\- Non, pas question ! Tu vas mourir si...**

**\- Je t'en prie, c'est notre dernier espoir. Je te fais gagner du temps pour que tu sauves notre monde, ne me sous estime pas, je déteste ça, tu connais ma puissance, alors VAS-Y PUTAIN !**

**\- ...**

Et il s'exécuta.

**-... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis là, et je suis l'un des deux derniers survivants de cette... épidémie. Et voilà que j'entends des cris de douleur... et que je reconnais cette voix... peut-être suis-je le tout dernier, en fait. Alors... le maximum que je peux faire est... un an. Voilà.** Tout en prenant une pause de quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration dans son monologue, il reprit. **Mes chers amis. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne sais moi même pas ce que je fais là... mais je sais une chose. Notre futur, notre destinée, doit être changée. C'est pourquoi les derniers survivants ont, dans un moment si critique, mis tous leurs derniers efforts pour créer la plus grande invention de l'histoire de l'humanité, cette machine à remonter dans le temps... de maximum un an. Belle coïncidence, puisqu'il me semble que cela doit bien faire environ pile une année que cette maladie a chamboulé nos vies. Pourvu que... nos ancêtres... ou plutôt, devrai-je dire, nos nous-même du passé... sauront quoi faire, eux, contrairement à nous. Je veux dire, quoi faire pour sauver le monde. Le temps presse. Je dois me dépêcher. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis tout ça, car jamais personne ne pourra m'entendre de toute manière. Ou du moins... si, il y a peut-être quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais été spécialement croyant, et puis, je ne vois pas comment une divinité pourrait laisser sa propre création dans un tel merdier. Mais je t'en prie... Dieu... entends mes prières ! Aide-nous ! Sauve-nous ! Je... t'en... conjure... **

…

Mon corps disparaît...

…

Mais si cela peut permettre à tout le monde...

…

De vivre...

…

Alors j'accepte volontiers mon sort.

…


	2. Le Tournoi Smash

**Chapitre 1**

**\- Que le ou la meilleure l'emporte ! Notre premier match commencera dans une demie d'heure !**

La foule en délire acclamait Daisy, régente du Royaume de Sarasaland. Et il y avait de quoi ! C'est avec une certaine fierté que cette dernière avait prononcé le discours d'ouverture de ces jeux, invitée par sa cousine, mais aussi et surtout sa meilleure amie, Peach Toadstool, la reine du Royaume Champignon et également organisatrice de ce quatrième Tournoi Smash Si le soleil, et tant mieux, était pour cette journée prédestinée à être épique au rendez-vous, c'était surtout le public et le brouhaha qu'il émettait qui jusqu'à présent, s'était fait le plus remarqué. Malgré tout, comment se plaindre ? Le temps était magnifique, et le Stade Champignon, où se déroulait ce concours, était complet. Voir tous ces gens donnait le sourire à Peach, elle avait réussi son pari, elle le savait.

Il était néanmoins profondément naïf que ce tournoi n'avait comme seul intérêt le divertissement des spectateurs. Son arrière-pensée politique était plus qu'évidente. Le Royaume Champignon se relevait à peine d'une guerre dévastatrice de cinq ans contre le pays voisin, l'Empire Koopa. Dirigé par son puissant et charismatique leader, le roi Bowser, Peach aurait, selon les rumeurs, négocié plus de cent millions de pièces pour que sa monarchie obtienne les droits d'organisation de cet événement mondial. Le but ? Augmenter sa popularité et montrer au reste du monde que malgré le conflit récent, le Royaume Champignon existait toujours, qu'il valait toujours quelque chose à l'international, et avait les moyens d'organiser ce genre de projet. Avançant ses pions stratégiquement, elle avait ainsi décidé d'inviter Daisy de Sarasaland, et l'a nommé à un poste stratégique du tournoi. Pour toutes ces raisons, et il y avait de quoi, Peach, sur son estrade royale, jubilait. Jusqu'à ce que...

**\- Pfiou, je suis épuisée.**

**\- Oh,** **Daisy, te voilà !** fit-Peach, qui n'avait pas vu la concernée venir. **Tu as été splendide.**

**\- Haha, c'est gentil. M'enfin bon**, répondit-elle en hochant les épaules, **tout le mérite te revient, tu sais.**

**\- Sans doute... mais je reste humble.**

Voir une telle complexité était presque touchant. Et pourtant, tout opposait ces deux femmes. Peach, blonde et aux yeux bleus rappelant l'océan, était vêtue d'une longue robe rose bonbon éclatante, et était par dessus tout ce qu'on appelait une fille précieuse. Elle détestait se salir, et naturellement, n'aimait pas combattre d'elle-même. Elle était habituée à ne jamais avoir à faire quoi que ce soit d'elle-même, ses sujets étaient de toute manière déjà bien là pour elle, alors à quoi bon s'embêter quand on mène une vie parfaite ? Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour cette dame. Daisy était une véritable garçon manquée, et malgré son statut de princesse, n'était habillée que modestement, d'un simple T-Shirt et d'un jogging. Ses cheveux roux n'étaient que très peu entretenus, et de toute manière, elle pensait que perdre du temps à prendre soin de soi longuement était totalement inutile. Au niveau des relations amoureuses, n'en parlons pas. Pour Peach, c'était l'apocalypse. Si Daisy préférait ne pas s'aventurer dans ce genre d'aventure « pour l'instant », la blonde, si elle était officiellement mariée à son époux, le Roi Mario, actuellement en voyage diplomatique dans le royaume voisin d'Hyrule, c'était en réalité... légèrement plus complexe, ayant eu un nombre incalculable d'amants.

Peach était accompagnée de son bras droit, Tullia. C'était la « garde du corps » de la princesse, et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, grand maximum peut-être la trentaine. Elle était surtout réputée pour son caractère mystérieux. Incontestablement puissante combattante, la brune avait des obligations chargées et elle ne sortait pas beaucoup, n'ayant quasiment aucun temps libre. Elle restait là, à surveiller comme elle l'a toujours fait, la princesse Toadstool. C'est alors que Daisy fit la moue.

**\- Ah... je suis désolée Peach, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Je viens de recevoir un message. Apparemment, Sarasaland a besoin de moi au château, ça m'a l'air assez urgent.**

**\- Oh non, je suis tellement déçue, je voulais tellement que nous restions ensemble à admirer les beaux muscles des combattants...**

Daisy soupira.

**\- Apparemment, des cas de cannibalisme ont été aperçus en campagne...**

**\- Hein ?** Peach écarquilla grand les yeux. **C'est répugnant ! Certains gueux devraient vraiment aller se faire soigner. **

**\- J'ai connu pire, tu sais. Ça ne doit pas être bien grave. Bon, je te laisse, je vais prendre l'avion. Je ne pourrai même pas voir un seul match, c'est vraiment révoltant. Je t'affronterai en duel un de ces jours pour rattraper tout ça. Vivement, héhé... **

**\- Daisy, comment te le dire en toute franchise ? Ma côte brisée de la dernière fois me reste en travers de la gorge.**

**\- Je te taquinais, voyons. Allez, à plus !**

Peach, désormais seule, ou presque seule puisque Tullia, ne l'oublions pas, était aussi là, prit une feuille, sur laquelle était notée les participants au premier match, qui serait en équipe, en quatre contre quatre. L'équipe gagnante irait en demi-finale, où là, on se retrouverait dans une configuration de deux matchs classiques, de un contre un. Evidemment, les deux vainqueurs seront qualifiés pour la finale. Elle lit les huit noms, des valeureux personnages qui destinés à devenir, au moins pour cette journée, des véritables stars.

Cloud, Harmonie, Ness, Pika VS Ike, Felix, Snake, Yann

Quant à Tullia, elle observait, comme elle le faisait depuis toujours en fait, sa « petite princesse », sans dire un mot. Le tournoi allait débuter dans maintenant moins de dix minutes seulement, mais son concept ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. En même temps qu'elle regardait Peach, elle réfléchissait. Le stade était divisé en quatre entrées possibles, l'on pouvait y accéder par l'est, le sud, l'ouest et nord. L'estrade de Peach se trouvait à l'est, et naturellement, c'était là où se situaient tous les lieux intéressants, et pour ne citer que ça, une petite cuisine chargée de préparer le repas de la princesse pour midi par exemple. C'était aussi là où ont été posté la plupart des soldats patrouillant. Après tout, peut-être le moment était venu pour Tullia, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, renconter de nouvelles personnes, parmi la garde du Royaume Champignon. Au moins, retrouver un semblant d'indépendance jusqu'à ce que ces jeux, qu'elle jugeait, bien que c'était une opinion très impopulaire, inutiles, se terminent. D'un autre côté, comment serait-elle vue s'il arrivait, pendant qu'elle n'était pas occupée à la protéger, quelque chose à la personne qu'elle est censée assurer la protection ? Elle voulait simplement s'évader quelques minutes, tout au plus deux ou trois heures. Et pourtant, c'était déjà un choix cornélien qui se présentait devant elle.

Choix pour **TULLIA** :

A) Tu restes protéger Peach pour le moment

B) Tu restes protéger Peach, mais tu lui demandes d'être plus forte à l'avenir

C) Tu pars un peu explorer la partie est du stade, quitte à abandonner Peach


	3. Première Trahison

**Chapitre 2 :**

Une véritable atmosphère de compétition régnait partout dans le stade, et se faisait clairement ressentir. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure du premier combat approchait, les cris des spectateurs gagnaient en intensité. Quant aux participants du tournoi eux-mêmes, qui étaient tous très attendus mais à différents degrés, le stress montait. Il faut se dire qu'à part pour Snake, qui avait déjà participé à la toute première édition de ce jeu et faisait donc son grand retour, c'était une nouveauté pour tous. Finalement, pour beaucoup, l'issue du premier match était néanmoins évidente, puisque l'équipe constituée de Ike, Felix, Snake et Yann partait largement favorite. Il fallait se dire que... il était vrai qu'à part peut-être Cloud, un mercenaire blondinet, certes peu connu, mais maniant l'épée mieux que quiconque, leurs adversaires ne faisaient pas peur à une mouche. Ness était la plus grosse surprise du tournoi, puisque ce dernier n'était qu'un garçon de peut-être une quinzaine d'années, si ce n'est moins. Harmonie était la seule dame, et bien que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, elle pouvait faire penser physiquement à Peach, et son incapacité au combat. Pika était aussi visiblement jeune, tout au plus trois ou quatre ans seulement de plus que son partenaire Ness, mais n'avait aucun fait notable, rien d'impressionnant à première vue qui méritait d'être notifié ici.

Une belle brochette de bras cassés, aurait-on pu résumer.

A l'opposé, il était inutile de présenter ni Snake, ni Ike, chacun étant deux grands guerriers dont la toute puissance surprenait encore. Pour résumer, le fusil, à longue portée du premier, complétait l'épée que le second utilisait au corps à corps. Felix, quant à lui, était un justicier. Il avait perdu ses parents très jeune, et avait dû faire la rue. Ces expériences l'avaient endurci, et il était le meilleur pour débarrasser la société des bandits, qui cumulaient dans les recoins les plus sombres de la cité. Son histoire avait émouvé Peach, qui l'avait personnellement nommé citoyen d'honneur du Royaume Champignon. Yann était l'outsider de ce groupe, et un inconnu complet localement. En fait, la seule chose que l'on savait sur lui était qu'il venait de la contrée très lointaine de Nohr. Au même moment, l'un à un, chacun rentrait sur le stade, prêt à en découdre.

La princesse Peach était captivée. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareil spectacle... et détrompez-vous. Elle ne parlait pas de cette compétition, mais plutôt... d'autre chose.

**- Wow**, commença la souveraine en parlant à elle-même, **qu'est ce que Ike s'est fait beau aujourd'hui. Ces muscles, ils sont... splendide ! Ah, je n'avais pas vu Snake, pas mal lui aussi. Même vraiment pas mal, en fait... et Pika... je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais quel magnifique regard ténébreux...**

Alors que Peach se lâchait les babines en oubliant totalement la présence de Tullia, c'est à ce moment que cette dernière, qui avait bien réfléchi, sans prévenir, s'écria :

**- Il faut qu'on parle !**

**- Oui ?** réagit Peach tout en sursautant, surprise d'une telle intervention.

**- Comme tu le sais, cela fait... pas mal de temps que je te sers, et je te suis entièrement reconnaissante de toute la confiance que tu as pu m'accorder**, concéda la « garde du corps ».

**- Oh, mais de rien. C'est tout ?**

**- Non.**

Tullia commença alors un discours de reproches contre la princesse. Elle s'était probablement retenue depuis un long moment. Elle lui affirma plusieurs choses, dont son manque de puissance. Selon elle, en tant que reine d'une des plus grandes monarchies du monde, elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à mater les hommes, hommes avec qui, ce n'était pas un secret, elle avait toujours eu des relations... douteuses. Quand elle finit de parler, il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite minute avant que le premier match ne débute. Peach, en bayant, décréta :

**- C'est bon, t'as fini ?**

**-Je crois bien, oui. Désolée si je vous ai blessé mais c'est pour votre bi-**

**- Très bien. Tu es virée.**

Coup de massue pour Tullia, qui passa quelque temps à tenter de se justifier. Mais Peach n'écouta rien.

**Considère ceci comme ton dernier ordre royal. Sors, maintenant.**

Toujours choquée par ce qui venait de se produire, la brune s'exécuta, n'ayant de toute manière pas d'autre choix. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Elle avait fait tout ceci pour le bien de sa protégée, mais... elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne supportait pas la critique. Était-il vraiment possible d'être susceptible à ce point ? Elle adressa un dernier regard à la princesse, qui n'y fit pas attention. Elle ferma la porte de l'estrade où se trouvait Peach, et c'est à ce moment que Tullia entendit deux cris. L'un était un cri de guerrier, elle croyait reconnaître la voix de Ike, le combat venait sûrement de débuter. Le second, beaucoup moins fort, venait... de l'entrée de la partie est du stade. C'est alors qu'un Toad, sûrement soldat puisqu'il était équipé d'une lance, légèrement différent des autres puisque son chapeau n'était pas blanc et rouge mais bien blanc et bleu, et portant des lunettes, accourut en sa direction, paniqué.

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Toad et... je vous en prie ! Un Toad, à qui il manquait un bras et une jambe est rentré dans le stade et a commencé à mordre plein de personnes, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, et quand il mordait des gens, ils devenaient comme lui, gesticulaient, se relevaient et mordaient à leurs tours !**

**- J'ai rien compris. Vous avez sûrement fait un cauchemar.**

**- Danger ! Je ne suis pas fou !**

Tullia était embarrassée, n'ayant compris que la moitié de ce qu'essayait de lui dire... ce cinglé. Elle se trouvait dans un grand couloir. Au loin, elle vit une silhouette approcher. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il s'agissait de plusieurs Toad. Mais ce n'était pas que des Toad. Leur regard était vide, sans expression. Quiconque les aurait vu les aurait aussitôt qualifié de...

Zombies.

**- Oh mon Dieu...**

Ces Toad les avait repéré, elle et son nouveau compagnon qu'elle croyait jusque là, sans exagération, retardé mentalement. Elle venait de changer d'avis brutalement sur son partenaire. Il n'avait pas menti, et il n'était pas fou. Elle le regarda un long moment. Puis, elle observa les zombies, qui courraient vers eux.

**- On est dans la merde.**

Yoso avait cessé de courir depuis bien longtemps maintenant, en prenant un repos bien mérité. Normalement, il devait se trouver non loin de sa destination, la cité d'Hyrule, à désormais une ou deux heures de marche. Il jetait un œil en direction de son petit frère, Lucas. Pour la première fois en soixante douze heures, Yoso souriait. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais Lucas était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de son « ancienne vie ».

Cela faisait désormais trois jours. Trois jours que son village avait été attaqué, détruit. Et surtout trois jours que son père.. il n'osait prononcer ce mot. Perdu dans ses pensées, Yoso se décida à reproduire dans sa tête tout ce qui a bien pu conduire à un tel drame. Il voulait juste comprendre. Comprendre qui avait fait ça, et surtout pourquoi.

**- Allez Yoso, au travail !**, se dit-il à lui-même.

Sortant de son chez-soi, Yoso remarqua qu'une douce brise estivale venait caresser les brins de blé. Yoso se souvenait de tout. Sa famille étaient des paysans, occupant un petit village, d'une trentaine d'habitants à peine, perdu au fin fond de la forêt. La seule chose qu'il avait vu et admiré depuis sa naissance, c'était la beauté de la nature – et ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il n'avait jamais pu visiter quelconque paysage urbain, industriel et transformé par l'Homme, et son éducation était faite à domicile. C'est à ce moment-là que son père, qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui, lui tendait une fourche.

**- Prêt pour la moisson ?**

Yoso était toujours surpris de plusieurs choses depuis qu'il connaissait son père. La première, c'est qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, lui et ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. La seconde... c'était sa richesse. Malgré son métier modeste, il était tout particulièrement fortuné. Mais comment s'en plaindre ? Tout en commençant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire maintenant, à labourer la terre sans dire un mot, il repensait à plusieurs événements l'ayant marqué durant sa vie.

Tout d'abord, le suicide à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine de sa mère il y a désormais plus d'une année.. il lui en voulait beaucoup Yoso, d'ailleurs. Elle avait laissé sa famille, ses amis, pour choisir l'option la plus lâche qui était possible. Son geste était inexpliqué, mais de toute façon, il était profondément injustifiable. La mystérieuse lettre anonyme destinée à son cher papa la semaine dernière... « Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Votre fin est proche. » S'agissait-il d'une menace très sérieuse, ou d'une blague de très mauvais goût ? Au même moment cependant, un vieillard du village disparaissait, devenant complètement introuvable.

… Et c'est là que plusieurs images dont il se serait bien passé redéfilaient dans la tête de Yoso. L'égaré villageois était revenu alors qu'il travaillait, complètement ensanglanté. On aurait presque dit... un macchabée, mais encore vivant. C'était bizarre dit comme ça, mais surtout la réalité. Les villageois, heureux de le revoir et en le croyant simplement blessé, avaient accouru en sa direction. Et c'est là que...

Des cris. Des morsures. Des morts qui se réveillaient. Son père... lui aussi victime. Il avait assisté, impuissant, à tout ça.

Devant ce spectacle, Yoso n'avait trouvé qu'une seule réponse la fuite. Avant de quitter son village, il avait pensé à emmener avec lui son petit frère Lucas, à la maison quand ces événements se sont produits. Leur seul objectif était de partir d'ici. Et surtout, ne pas regarder derrière eux. Et sur ce point... c'était une réussite.

**- Grand frère...**

Visiblement trop perdu dans ses idées, Yoso n'avait pas remarqué que deux personnes se situaient devant eux, chacun un pistolet à la main. L'un était un petit homme en surpoids évident et portait une casquette sur laquelle était inscrite un « W ». L'autre était vêtu d'une manière plus ou moins identique mais était beaucoup plus maigre, plus grand, et était inscrite sur sa casquette à la place un L à l'envers.

**- Héhé ! Quelle bonne pioche...**, ria grassement le premier individu.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?** lança un Yoso, pas du tout apeuré.

**- Je m'appelle Waluigi, et voici mon partenaire Wario. Nous sommes des bandits et-**

**- Silence !**, s'emporta le visiblement dénommé Wario. **Si on est là, c'est car on veut tout votre fric !**

**- Nous n'avons rien**, affirma Yoso, pendant que Lucas se cachait derrière lui. **Vous pouvez nous fouiller si vous voulez vérifier.**

Wario et Waluigi se regardaient dans les yeux, et s'approchaient, souhaitant vérifier ce que Yoso venait de leur dire. Et c'est avec une grande stupeur que...

**- Wario, ils ont raison, ils n'ont rien, rien du tout, rien rien...**

**- Vous m'énervez ! Toi là, ouais, toi, le petit... quel est ton nom ?**

Lucas, comprenant que c'était de lui dont il était question, observa un long moment Yoso, puis déclara, timidement :

**- Je... je m'appelle Lucas...**

**- D'accord. LUCAS ! Un gosse, ça risque de bien nous aider pour nos futurs cambriolages. Alors, tu viens avec nous.**

**QUOI ?!**, s'écria Yoso. **Vous êtes tarés !**

**- Alors**, intervint Waluigi, **nous n'avons rien contre vous, mais disons que vous êtes venu au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.**

**- Toi**, fit l'autre bandit en pointant du doigt Yoso, **tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité, tu peux partir, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais on attend le gosse !**


	4. La Fuite

**Chapitre 3 :**

Yoso, resté calme jusque là, s'était soudainement mis à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Lucas, non, c'était impossible. La vie était si cruelle, on lui avait déjà tout pris, et voilà qu'on voulait lui prendre la dernière chose qu'il lui restait, son petit frère. Tout comme lui, il avait vécu d'horribles événements, impensables pour un enfant, et il n'osait imaginer ce qui lui arriverait s'il le laissait aux mains de ces individus. Un silence de plomb régnait, mais fut finalement stoppé par la voix grave du dénommé Waluigi, qui s'impatientait.

-** On va compter jusqu'à dix. Si à dix, tu ne nous donnes pas le gosse...**

Waluigi ne termina pas sa phrase, comme s'il n'était pas parvenu à trouver ses mots. Au même moment, Wario passa son index sur sa gorge. Les deux bandits, toujours leur pistolet à la main et visiblement prêts à tirer, avaient commencé le décompte. Un... deux... trois... Yoso comprit qu'il lui fallait réagir, et maintenant. Il se rapprocha alors tout doucement de Lucas, et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, mais assez audible pour qu'il puisse entendre :

**\- Cours !**

Lucas répondit par un hochement de tête. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il devienne le prisonnier de ces hors-la-loi. Puis, en un instant, au moment où Wario et Waluigi s'y attendaient le moins, quand ils venaient de prononcer le chiffre sept, Yoso prit son frère par le bras gauche et se mit à courir, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, à tel point qu'il se surprenait sur ce coup lui-même. L'adrénaline... la peur... parfois, l'on ne sait pas de quoi on est capable. Il slalomait entre les arbres sur son passage, sautait par dessus les branches qui se trouvaient ici et là... il n'osait se retourner, mais il entendit un coup de feu, puis deux, puis trois, juste derrière lui. Cependant...

**\- Lucas !**

Lucas s'était malencontreusement heurter à un arbre. Yoso l'aida à se relever, mais ils avaient perdu du temps, beaucoup de temps, et même... trop. Un bruit de coup de feu se fit, une fois encore, entendre.

PAM !

**\- … Lucas ? Lucas ! LUCAS !**

**\- Yoso...**

**\- Lucas ?! Non... non...**

Lucas gisait au sol. Yoso avait bien cru que la vie avait quitté le corps de Lucas, mais ce n'était pas le cas, son frangin était « juste » grièvement blessé. Une balle avait touché Lucas au niveau du ventre. Il était tout tremblotant, et avait bien du mal à respirer. Yoso s'agenouilla auprès de son cher frérot, il avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était forcément un cauchemar, ces trois derniers jours n'étaient pas vrais, tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, il allait bientôt se réveiller... quel dommage. Tout ceci était pourtant si réel. Et au fond de lui... il le savait.

**\- Je... Lucas ! Tu n'avais pas le droit... tu es tout ce qu'il me reste depuis le suicide de maman et l'attaque de notre village... tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, tu ne peux pas...**

**\- Yoso, merci pour tout...**

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Yoso, et vinrent se mêler au sang provenant de la plaie plus ou moins profonde, située sur le vendre de Lucas.

**\- Tu dois résister ! Tu... n'es pas encore mort !**

**\- Plus pour longtemps,** fit une voix à l'arrière.

Nous avons tendance à oublier que la vie est un cadeau fragile... si seulement le cours du temps pouvait être changé. Beaucoup ne s'en rendent pas compte. Parfois, il faut savoir vivre sa vie à fond, on ne sait pas ce que le futur peut nous réserver.

En une fraction de seconde, le cadeau peut s'envoler...

Wario sortit d'un buisson, et tout se passa extrêmement vite. Il s'approcha des deux protagonistes, qui ne l'avaient même pas vu venir, et... sauta sur la tête de Lucas.

Le temps semblait comme s'être arrêté. Lucas avait littéralement été écrasé par le poids de Wario. Son sang, ses organes, tout avait éclaté et avait atterri sur Wario et Yoso. Yoso qui... n'avait pas la force de prononcer un seul mot. Il était figé.

**\- Fallait coopérer et nous donner le gosse, tout aurait été différent !**

Au même moment, Waluigi arriva à son tour. Yoso le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**\- Wario, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?**

**\- Bah ouais ! Il souffrait, j'ai juste fini le travail moi, mec... il doit être en train de me remercier en Enfer, niark !**

Wario s'amusait à sautiller sur Lucas. Ou du moins... sur ce qu'il en restait, c'est-à-dire plus grand chose. Même Waluigi semblait dégoûté par ce que venait d'accomplir son partenaire.

**\- Wario, je vais te demander de garder ce type, je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, dans tes bras. Empêche le de bouger, j'ai une corde dans mon sac, je vais lui attacher les mains.**

Waluigi avait subitement changé de sujet, il n'a pas parlé une demi-seconde de l'ignoble crime qui venait d'être commis. Wario ricana, et fit une clé de bras à Yoso. Il aurait pu refuser, et le tuer directement, mais il avait besoin d'un remplaçant de cet enfant qu'il avait froidement assassiné après tout. Yoso comprit que ça ne servait à rien de résister, et n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Il était faible, seul et désespéré. Lucas... était mort. En cet instant de crise, il aurait juste voulu faire comme sa mère, trouver un poignard, se l'enfoncer dans le cœur, et mettre fin à sa tragique existence, mais il chassa vite ces obscures pensées. Etait-ce vraiment ce que Lucas aurait voulu ? Puis, lorsqu'il fut totalement neutralisé par cette corde, Wario le leva, et déclara que l'heure était venue pour « rejoindre la forteresse ». Yoso ne comprit pas de quoi ce sale type voulait bien parler. Quelle forteresse ? Mais peu importe. Sur le moment, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

**\- Bon, on bouge. Et accélère le pas ! Sauf si tu veux devenir toi aussi de la bouillie, évidemment !**

Yoso, bien que profondément blessé dans son amour propre fit ce que Wario lui demanda de faire, marcher. Il ne s'était pas vraiment encore rendu compte de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait il était le prisonnier de deux criminels, de deux barbares, qui n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer à n'importe quel moment, au moindre faux pas qu'il ferait. En avançant, il ne pensa même pas à jeter un œil au méconnaissable cadavre de Lucas, situé derrière lui. En fait, c'était triste à dire, mais aujourd'hui, pour Yoso, voir les gens mourir, qu'ils soient des parfaits inconnus ou ses plus proches connaissances, ça ne lui faisait plus grand chose. Il s'était... habitué à toutes ces horreurs.

Dix minutes avaient passé, et une ambiance... pour le moins morbide régnait sur le groupe. Personne ne parlait. Jusqu'à ce que sans prévenir, en un instant, Wario se retourne vers Waluigi.

**\- J'ai soif, bordel ! Y'a un lac que j'ai repéré pas trop loin d'ici... je reviens, je serai rapide, garde un œil sur l'autre ! T'as intérêt de toute façon !**

Yoso serra ses poings tant bien que mal, en voyant la silhouette de Wario s'enfoncer au loin dans la forêt. Waluigi ne disait rien, n'osant même pas regarder son captif dans le blanc des yeux. Yoso trouvait qu'il semblait... bizarre, à l'ouest depuis l'assassinat de Lucas. C'était assez étrange, il avait l'impression que pendant que Wario était clairement un meurtrier, Waluigi n'était qu'un « simple » bandit, qui n'avait pas encore réellement pris conscience des conséquences de ses actes. C'était comme ça que le voyait Yoso... mais il avait peut-être tort, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une fausse impression. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. La chance le souriait, Wario s'était temporairement absenté, mais pas pour longtemps, il reviendrait très vite. S'il voulait agir, c'était maintenant, mais il devait avoir la complicité, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de Waluigi. A cet instant précis, Yoso se jura de venger Lucas, en tuant Wario. C'était du quitte ou double, il pouvait chercher à avoir le soutien de ce Waluigi pour mettre son plan à exécution, mais accepterait-il de trahir son partenaire de toujours pour un parfait inconnu ? Difficile de l'imaginer... mais que pouvait-il perdre ?


	5. Merci

**Chapitre 4 : **

Un jour, vous êtes-vous déjà demandé combien de fois vous disiez merci ? Merci pour le pourboire, pour avoir tenu la porte, pour le dessert. Ces merci sont des merci de politesse, que l'on pourrait même qualifier de presque vides, de savoir-vivre. Combien de fois avions-nous déjà dit de vrais merci ? Un merci à celui qui vous a aidé à se sentir mieux. Avez-vous vous déjà regretté de ne pas avoir pu lâcher ce « merci », ce mot tout simple, de cinq lettres, deux syllabes, trois consonnes, quand il était nécessaire ? Une personne aujourd'hui se posait cette question. C'était Peach. Elle n'avait jamais dit merci à Tullia, jamais. Et pourtant... elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle venait de, au sens propre comme figuré, mettre à la porte sa fidèle associée, sa protectrice de toujours, son ange gardien. Tullia avait toujours été là pour elle, elle la soignait quand elle était malade, elle la protégeait dès qu'on lui voulait du mal, elle lui cuisinait les meilleurs repas de l'univers, et elle lui faisait toutes les tâches les plus ingrates quand il le fallait. En quelque sorte, Peach venait de perdre sa bonne à tout faire...

… et elle s'en fichait totalement.

Peach avait la rage. Tullia avait eu l'audace de la contredire, en l'accusant en plus de cela de ne pas être assez forte, et notamment au combat... mais à qui la faute ? Qui l'a toujours couvé durant sa vie d'adulte et régente du Royaume Champignon ? Tullia ! Elle, bien sûr, c'était sa faute... c'était sa faute si elle s'était métamorphosée mentalement ! Tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle et de sa maudite hyper protection... à quoi bon se remettre en question ? Elle venait de régler tous ses problèmes en faisant partir cette maudite esclave de sa vie...

… en réalité, pas tout à fait. Elle n'avait pas réglé tous ses soucis, loin de là. Elle le savait, mais n'osait pas l'admettre, pas encore, c'était trop tôt pour y repenser. De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait. Inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Le destin la rattrapera toujours.

Peach se réveilla soudainement de ses pensées en entendant un cri. Le tournoi avait commencé, le premier match venait tout juste d'être lancé, et il s'annonçait épique. Au moins, ça lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

**\- C'est parti !,** lança un petit Toad qui était en réalité le maître du jeu.

Ce combat avait beau être un quatre contre quatre, il avait littéralement pris la forme de véritable règlement de compte de un contre un, puisque chaque équipe avait opté pour la même stratégie, chacun ne devait rester focaliser que sur un seul adversaire. Ainsi, Harmonie affrontait Snake, Cloud et Ike se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre, Ness devait s'occuper du cas de Yann, et enfin Pika était en face à face contre Felix.

La première personne à réagir à l'annonce de début de match fut Snake, qui tira immédiatement un projecticle en direction de sa rivale, Harmonie. Elle n'essaya même pas d'éviter le tir, elle se le prit en pleine tête, et tomba par terre. Elle ne se releva même pas à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle était encore consciente. Pour résumer, elle ne faisait littéralement rien.

**\- Harmonie est éliminée !**

C'était dingue. Aucun combattant n'avait réellement commencé à combattre, et pourtant, l'un d'entre eux était déjà hors jeu. Le public croyait halluciner, huant la seule femme participante, qui ne prononça pas un seul mot, et se téléporta en dehors de l'arène dans un halo de lumière. Elle n'avait salué personne, à croire sérieusement ce qu'elle était venu faire lors de ce tournoi. Les autres participants étaient profondément embarrassés, ils croyaient à une mauvaise blague, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Snake, plus facilement que prévu débarrassé d'Harmonie, décida d'apporter son aide à son vieil ami Ike, contre ce qu'il avait toujours considéré son « ennemi » le plus redoutable, Cloud. Le véritable combat pouvait enfin débuter.

**\- Et cette fois, personne ne tombera aussi facilement que ça,** chuchota Ness.

Ce qui se passait dans ce stade était assez étrange. Personne, allant des compétiteurs aux simples spectateurs, n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui se produisait à quelques mètres d'eux, à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Et quel contraste, en y pensant. Qui aurait pu imaginer après tout que tout près de la joie et de la bonne humeur que représentait ce tournoi (ou du moins, qu'aurait dû), la mort était là, rampait, à la recherche de nouvelles victimes ? Cette mort, elle était représentée par des envoyés sur Terre du Diable, de l'Enfer, ces trois Toad, si tenté qu'on pouvait encore les considérer comme tels, Ces trois zombies venaient d'apercevoir de la chair fraîche devant eux, l'heure du repas était arrivée.

Toad et Tullia se tenaient là, debout, et même s'il avait déjà leur propre idée, ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs de ce qu'était les créatures devant eux. Mais ils étaient sûrs d'une chose...

C'était qu'ils courraient en leur direction.

**\- Bordel, on dégage !**

Tullia prit la petite main de ce Toad bleu, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, et courut dans le couloir. Elle avait déjà pris la décision de où elle irait se réfugier, ce serait dans le grenier. Par réflexe, dans sa course, elle lança un petit regard derrière elle, et fut rassurée de constater qu'aucun zombie n'avait forcé la porte de l'estrade royale. Peach était en sécurité. C'était bizarre, mais Tullia tenait encore à la femme qui venait pourtant de la licencier, car après tout, peut-être que sa « patronne » changerait d'avis un jour. Tullia, qui voyait les zombies se rapprocher de plus en plus, arriva finalement devant la porte du grenier, porte qu'elle ouvrit et referma. Les deux nouveaux compagnons reprirent leur souffle quelques secondes, puis Toad jeta un œil à la fameuse porte, en bois, et vit qu'elle se poussait petit à petit.

**\- Hum, tu es sûre que ça va tenir ? C'est... pas très rassurant...**

Tullia observa autour d'elle, et vit une échelle située juste devant, qui permettait d'arriver au toit de la porte est.

**\- Vite ! On va monter ! C'est pas le moment de mourir, pas encore...**

Toad exécuta, sans réfléchir, ce que Tullia lui avait demandé de faire, et commença ce qui était autant difficile pour lui que de gravir une montagne, il avait bien du mal à grimper avec sa petite taille, il ne devait pas dépasser un mètre cinquante. Ce n'était pas une maladie, c'était juste génétique chez les Toad.

Finalement, Toad et Tullia, après avoir réussi, non sans peine, à arriver au toit, entendaient des planches se détruire, puis un gros boum. Tullia paniqua, et se pencha vers le vide et remarqua que c'était bien trop haut pour sauter. Toad, de son côté, remarqua un zombie commencer à escalader l'échelle.

**\- Est-ce la fin ?**

Toad serra les dents, et Tullia joignit ses mains. Dieu avait entendu ses prières, puisque soudainement...

Toad vit un hélicoptère passer juste devant eux. Il se mit à hurler, du plus fort qu'ils pouvaient, en lui criant de descendre.

C'était un miracle, il l'avait visiblement entendu, puisqu'il fit une manœuvre, et vint se poser sur le toit. Une jeune femme, rousse, en sortit. Tullia la reconnut immédiatement, c'était la dénommée Daisy. Tullia, par un réflexe, fit la révérence, tête à même le sol, puis se leva précipitamment.

**\- Je vous en supplie... laissez-nous venir avec vous ! Nous... nous allons tout vous expliquer...**

**\- Wow, tu t'appelles Tullia toi, c'est ça ? Tu devrais être avec Peach... non ?**

**\- Pas le temps de parler ! Vite ! Ils... ils arrivent...**

La rousse était quelque peu amusée de la situation, ne comprenant pas grand chose à vrai dire. Elle avait juste entendu quelqu'un crier, et elle était donc venu voir... elle se posait quand même une question, qui était désigné par ce « ils » ? Elle ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps, puisqu'un Toad, complètement déchiqueté, sortit de l'échelle, et se mit à courir en direction de nos protagonistes.

**\- Montez tout de suite !**

Tout se passa très vite... chacun rentra dans le véhicule, qui démarra, une quatrième personne se trouvait à l'intérieur, c'était la pilote. Ils avaient laissé les zombies en plan, sur le toit, et ils étaient sains et saufs. C'était une victoire. Chacun n'osa parler, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit brisé par l'aviatrice, qu'on appelait plus couramment...

**\- Samus. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais je m'appelle Samus.**

Samus... c'était la beauté incarnée. Elle et ses beaux et longs cheveux blonds, elle et sa combinaison moulante... tout était parfait chez elle. Jeune, grande et élancée, elle n'avait tout simplement aucun défaut physique. Et ça pouvait sembler étonnant, mais ce petit bout de femme avait tout d'une puissante combattante.

**\- Enchantée Samus, je m'appelle Tullia, et je su-**

**\- Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, la servante de la princesse Peach elle-même.**

**\- J'étais.**

**\- Hum.** Samus ne prêta pas plus d'attention à sa discussion avec Tullia, et se reprit. **Daisy, nous arriverons à Sarasaland d'ici deux bonnes heures.**

**\- Samus, tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Oui, madame. J'aurai bien voulu intervenir, mais j'étais obligée de rester ici. Peu importe. Les cannibales dont vous m'aviez parlé... nul doute que...**

**\- Ce sont... ces choses.**

**\- Excusez-moi, **commença Toad,** si j'ai bien compris, Sarasaland est aussi attaqué par ces... morts vivants ?**

Daisy soupira un long coup puis regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

**\- Oui. Par ces « cannibales humains » plus exactement.** Daisy passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux. **Faire le lien entre ça et les Toad ensanglantés qui vous poursuivaient ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Néanmoins, selon les informations que j'ai recueilli... les actes de cannibalisme aperçus à Sarasaland restent localisés seulement dans les villages les plus reculés de notre pays. J'ai décidé, avec Samus, de retourner à la capitale pour éradiquer ce... problème. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui se produirait si cette... je ne trouve pas les mots... maladie se répandait en ville. Mais... impossible d'abandonner ce stade, et les milliers de personnes qui s'y trouvent..**

**\- On aurait mieux fait de tuer ces... zombies, non ?**

**\- Exact, cher Toad,** réagit Samus au quart de tour, **mais avec quels moyens ? Ce n'est pas toi et ta misérable lance que tu portes là qui serait arrivé à quoi que ce soit. J'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus radical, si vous me permettez.**

Samus sortit de sa poche deux pistolets, un qu'elle posa sur les genoux, et un autre qu'elle tendit de la main gauche.

**\- Alors ? Qui le veut, mes mignons ?**


	6. Le Match

**Chapitre 5 :**

\- Ah ! Tu es enfin là...  
\- Bien entendu. Excuse-moi du retard, tout de même...  
\- J'ai tout de même eu une sacrée frayeur, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas...  
\- Tu es folle ! Pour rien au monde, je n'aurai manqué ce moment.  
\- Je voulais juste te dire... merci. Merci pour tout, de m'avoir... en fait, sauvé la vie. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant...  
\- Allons ! Tout le monde l'aurait fait... il aurait fallu être un monstre pour ne pas...  
\- J'aime ce petit village. Il est certes perdu au fin fond de la forêt, mais j'aime ça. Ça change tant de mon ancienne vie...  
\- Huuum ? Ton ancienne vie ? Raconte-moi tout.  
\- Avant cela, j'ai une question...  
\- Tu peux tout me dire, ma belle.  
\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?  
\- Bien entendu. Sur ce, reprenons notre discussion. Je veux mieux te connaître...

L'heure était enfin venue pour le « combat de l'année » de véritablement reprendre. Cloud, Pika et Ness le savaient, ils étaient en infériorité numérique, face à leurs quatre adversaires, Ike, Felix, Snake et Yann. S'ils voulaient l'emporter, il leur fallait... impressionner ! Sortir le grand jeu ! Surprendre, peut-être même choquer le public ! Il fallait réagir, maintenant, pour créer la surprise. C'est pourquoi Cloud fonça tête baissée sur Ike, brandit son épée, et tenta d'attaquer le guerrier... qui esquiva, tant bien que mal. Cloud était vulnérable, et la riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux épéistes s'affrontaient dans un duel aussi serré qu'incroyable, à la grande joie des spectateurs qui pouvaient enfin se dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déplacés pour rien. Snake, quant à lui, était mitigé. Il était censé aider son allié, mais c'était contre son honneur d'attaquer lâchement, à deux contre un. Il prit alors une décision, celle d'intervenir seulement en cas d'extrême urgence mais en attendant, il jugeait préférable de ne tout simplement... rien faire.

D'un autre côté de l'arène, quelqu'un s'apprêtait à prendre une solution radicale. Il n'avait jamais essayé ce pouvoir avant, il ne connaissait pas sa puissance, il savait juste qu'il le maitrisait et c'était tout... cette personne, c'était Ness. Il voulait montrer à tout le monde pourquoi il avait été désigné pour participer à ces jeux. Yann, son adversaire, ne semblait pas particulièrement menaçant aux yeux de Ness, c'était visiblement seulement un épéiste débutant, mais qui semblait avoir au moins une qualité, sa motivation légendaire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte que Yann était en train d'approcher, préparant une attaque ! Alors, Ness ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, prit son souffle, et hurla :

\- PK FIRE !

Une petite boule de feu se forma entre les mains du jeune garçon, qui se mit à grossir en un rien de temps. Par réflexe, Yann recula. Puis, une explosion...

\- Ness est éliminé !

Ce qui venait de se produire était... quelque peu gênant. Ness n'avait pas su maîtriser « son arme de dernier recours », et avait probablement pris un risque inutile. Ness s'était effondré au sol, inconscient. Quelle ironie du sort de se dire qu'il s'était promis que « personne ne tombera aussi facilement qu'Harmonie » dans son équipe désormais... il avait eu tort. Yann était bouche bée, alla vérifier son pouls, et heureusement, il respirait encore. Il fut simplement escorté à l'infirmerie, mais pas de quoi arrêter le combat, son état n'étant pas assez alarmant. Au même moment, du côté de Felix et de Pika, les deux se battaient au corps à corps, sans qu'aucun ne prenne l'avantage sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Felix trébuche pile devant son adversaire sur un caillou par terre ! Pika s'apprêta à en finir, il avait gagné, il croyait avoir gagné son duel, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il ressente une douleur dans le dos...

\- Je crois qu'on a gagné.

Ike, contrairement à Pika, avait raison. Après avoir, de peu, éliminé Cloud, il venait de se débarrasser de Pika, dernier membre de l'équipe adverse. C'était terminé, la première phase du tournoi était terminée, et elle résultait par une victoire totale de quatre à zéro, pour l'équipe constituée du soldat Ike, du tireur Snake, du challenger Yann et du justicier Felix. La voix du Toad animateur, qui annonça la fin du match, vint confirmer les dires d'Ike, et une standing ovation fut demandée en l'honneur des vainqueurs, et l'annonce du tirage au sort fut immédiatement faite, le prochain match opposera Ike à Snake. En voyant que Pika, qui avait du mal à se relever et qui avait un peu de sang qui dégoulinait là où Ike l'avait frappé, Felix vint l'aider à se remettre debout, pour l'amener à l'infirmerie, qui se situait à la partie nord du stade. En s'éloignant, Pika eut le temps de se prendre une tomate pourrie lancée par un spectateur, qui n'avait, semblerait-il, que peu apprécié sa performance.

Felix arriva en compagnie de Pika dans l'infirmerie. En ouvrant la porte, il remarqua Ness, inconscient donc, sur un lit, avec un jeune médecin, blond, sûrement en début de carrière car il semblait bien jeune. Celui qui était surnommé le « justicier » lui dit qu'il allait le laisser là, car il allait partir dans les tribunes voir le prochain combat qui devrait débuter d'ici une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et puis, il devait aussi préparer son futur duel... il lui souhaita un bon rétablissement, puis s'en alla.

\- Alors ? fit le soignant en s'approchant, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Pas grand chose, ce sera soigné rapidement, c'est juste une petite plaie.  
\- Enlève ton haut s'il te plaît... ah ! Mais ce n'est rien ! Je me demande quand même ce que tu es venu faire ici, à croire que certains participants sont des sacrées tapettes.  
\- On rentre dans le jugement...

Un peu tendu par la remarque impolie du médecin, Pika se fit simplement mettre un gros pansement à l'emplacement de sa blessure, sans qu'autre chose ne lui soit donné. Une fois ceci fait, il fit deux pas en direction de la sortie, puis s'arrêta net.

\- Tu peux partir, tu sais...  
\- Je me demandais juste. Cloud et Harmonie ne sont pas passés ?  
\- A ton avis ? Eux, au moins, ils sont courageux. Qualité si rare de nos jours.

Pika leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par les remarques du blondinet.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Chama, retiens bien ce nom ! Chama !

Chama ne lâcha pas une seconde son sourire provocateur, mais Pika l'ignora. Il regardait juste à ce moment précis une chose bien précise, Ness. Il avait bien envie de suivre le prochain combat maintenant qu'il était hors-jeu mais de l'autre, il voulait aussi veiller sur la santé de cet enfant, qu'il considérait presque comme un ami désormais, qu'il avait appris à connaître en un rien de temps. Il était gentil, serviable,… tout le contraire de ce Chama, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'à son réveil, il se retrouve en tête à tête avec lui... il était en proie à une grande hésitation sur ce qu'il devait faire.


	7. Le Royaume Céleste

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Notre vie, c'est passer notre temps à se préparer pour quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais », avait prononcé Viridi, lors de son premier discours officiel de nouvelle régente du Royaume Céleste. Une phrase qui illustrait, selon elle, à la perfection la destinée de sa monarchie. Cette déclaration avait fait débat, avait été contestée même parmi sa garde la plus rapprochée. L'on ne se rend souvent pas compte de l'ampleur des mots que l'on utilise, de leur force, de leurs conséquences.

Emo se grattait machinalement la tête, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il repensait à ces propos, vieux de plusieurs années maintenant, alors qu'il était en jour de repos qui plus est... il se promenait dans les rues de ce pays qu'il chérissait tant. A cet instant précis, le jeune homme se laissait guider par ses émotions, au même moment qu'il croisait le regard de nombreux humains, des Pokemon, et une multitude d'anges sur son passage alors qu'il arpentait les chemins de cet havre de paix.

Le Royaume Céleste était une civilisation isolée, et comme son nom le suggérait, dans les cieux, dont personne ne connaissait l'existence sur la « Terre », si ce n'est son élite. Et pourtant, s'il y avait un Eldorado dans ce monde, c'était bien là qu'il se trouvait. La prospérité entre les peuples, c'était bien là l'objectif, la politique du royaume depuis toujours. Oui, le Royaume Céleste resplendissait, n'ayant jamais été touché par un conflit, une guerre, ou quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, militairement, c'était aussi la contrée la plus puissante du monde, à n'en point douter. En fait, il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait être utilisé pour décrire cet endroit, la végétation, d'une couleur étonnamment vert flamboyant coexistait avec les immenses structures. En somme, son apogée était à son maximum.

\- Hé !

Emo, en pleine réflexion, venait malencontreusement de bousculer un individu, qui tomba sur le sol. Il lui tendit la main, l'aida à se relever, sans même voir son visage, qu'il connaissait si bien.

\- Oh excusez-moi, je... ah ! Goth ?  
\- Quelle maladresse... oui, je suis Goth, t'as pas remarqué ? réagit le concerné, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ouais c'est bon... fit Emo, en faisant un coup de pied dans le vide.  
\- Mais quelle chance, puisque c'était justement toi que je voulais voir, continua Goth, le regard vide.  
\- Je suis en repos je te rappelle...  
\- Repos ou pas, c'est une urgence.  
\- Sans moi alors, ouais.  
\- Viridi a dit qu'elle augmentera ton salaire de ce mois de trois cent pièces si tu viens.  
\- Ok, dit tout simplement Emo, finalement oublie ce que je t'ai dit, ce sera avec moi finalement.  
\- Parfait.

Goth lui demanda de le suivre pour rejoindre le château, qui n'était de toute manière pas bien loin. Un silence presque gênant entre les deux personnages, qui ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, dominait. Emo était en effet un soldat et ami d'enfance de la reine, Viridi, et il avait l'impression que son bras droit, Goth, l'éloignait volontairement de lui. Entre les deux, Viridi était bien obligée de jouer la médiatrice, l'éducatrice dans un certain sens. Selon Emo, Viridi accordait une confiance presque aveugle envers Goth, et selon Goth, Emo posait problème à Viridi car il lui nuait, tout simplement. L'on aurait pu résumer ceci à une dispute de cour d'école. Ce moment, qu'un certain soleil bleu aurait pu sans problème qualifier de « malaise », prit fin lorsque les deux « compères » arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle du trône. Devant eux était assise Viridi, aux cheveux argentés et à la robe rougeâtre mais aussi un ange, aux magnifiques ailes toutes blanches.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Pit !  
\- Bonjour, mais... qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Oh eh bien je...  
\- C'est un tout nouveau soldat, répondit Viridi en coupant la parole à l'ange, que je qualifierai de brillant.  
\- Ouais ! Et je suis super fort à l'arc ! Vous verrez !  
\- Quelles chevilles.  
\- Il suffit ! hurla Viridi, en tapant violemment son sceptre à même le sol.

Les trois individus présents, surpris sur le coup, s'excusèrent immédiatement pour leur impolitesse à leur reine. Un silence de mort vint remplacer le brouhaha d'il y a quelques secondes, et Viridi, légèrement tendue, peut-être un peu stressée, tourna le dos à Emo, Goth et Pit, puis au bout d'un certain temps, se retourna, le visage grave.

\- Bien, puis-je enfin commencer ? soupira Viridi.  
\- Viridi... tu vas bien ?

Goth, énervé, jeta un regard noir à Emo. Viridi, quant à elle, ne prononça aucun mot un long instant. Puis finalement...

\- Je souhaite tout d'abord remercier Goth. C'est lui qui m'a averti, qui m'a tout montré sur le danger prêt à menacer notre monde. Donc, merci Goth. Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Emo de lancer un regard noir à son pire ennemi.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Continuez, ma reine, je vous prie.  
\- Depuis quelques jours désormais, des morts-vivants ont commencé à semer désordre et désolation sur la Terre. Des zombies si vous préférez... cela peut paraître être une immense blague, mais c'est la vérité. Je l'ai vu à l'aide de mes pouvoirs psychiques, ou du moins grâce à ceux de Goth. Ne fais pas cette tête, Emo, c'est la pure vérité. Je te demande... de me faire confiance. Et de « lui » faire confiance, pour une fois.  
\- Cool, des zombies !

Pit était de ceux qu'on appelait « bons vivants », ce qui avait eu le don d'exaspérer Goth en un rien de temps, qui l'ordonna de se taire. Viridi ne réagit pas à ces propos, et prit simplement la peine de lancer un regard noir à l'ange, avant de continuer, toujours aussi vraisemblablement tendue.

\- Actuellement, ces zombies restent faibles, peu puissants, Dieu merci. Très peu de monde ont ainsi repéré leur présence, mais leur montée progressive en puissance n'est qu'une question de temps. Jusqu'à ce... qu'ils prennent entièrement possession de la Terre, et arrivent ici, au Royaume Céleste.  
\- Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Emo. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y aucun moyen d'arriver ici via la Terre !  
\- Non, c'est faux, il y a bien des moyens, mais vous ne les connaissez simplement pas encore. Je ne préfère rien encore vous dire pour le moment.  
\- … Wow.  
\- On entre maintenant dans la partie sans aucun doute la plus... erf... inquiétante de ce que je voulais vous dire. Je vous demande de m'écouter. Je ne répéterai pas tout ceci deux fois, soyez prêts... héros.

L'atmosphère était étouffante. Emo, et même Pit, étaient prêts à écouter ce que Viridi s'apprêtait à leur dire, des révélations qui allaient changer leur existence à jamais.

\- Bien... en réalité, l'origine de ces zombies n'est pas naturelle, ce n'est pas une maladie ou quoi que ce soit... elle est artificielle, créée par des individus assoiffés de sang. Ce sont les trois Gardiens, trois monstres, camouflés en tant que simples humains, au service du Mal. L'un d'entre eux aurait perdu la mémoire selon Goth... il vous en dira plus que moi, je pense. Il est pour l'instant inoffensif, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il se souvienne de qui il était auparavant, et les problèmes seront au rendez-vous. L'identité des deux autres est inconnue, mais nous trouverons bien un moyen pour les identifier un jour ou l'autre. J'en viens à ce que je souhaite vous demander. Ouvrez grand vos oreilles. Je vous demande de descendre sur Terre, et que vous vous chargiez dans un premier temps de l'élimination d'un maximum de zombies là-bas, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, ils ne sont, pour l'instant, pas réellement menaçants. Et dans un second... que vous vous occupiez de traquer et tuer les Gardiens.  
-... Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'exclama Emo. Comment de tels êtres peuvent-ils exister ?  
\- Je suis obligé d'intervenir sur ce que vous a dit ma reine sur le premier Gardien. Je confirme absolument tout, il a bien perdu la mémoire, il y a quatre ans maintenant. Et si je sais tout ça, c'est car c'est moi qui suis la cause de cette perte, je m'étais battu contre lui à l'époque... j'avais même gagné, et j'étais prêt à l'abattre, jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise ses dernières forces pour s'enfuir, se téléporter je ne sais où. Cependant... au vu de la quantité de ténèbres qu'il a utilisé, nul doute que rien n'est resté sans conséquences, et j'en suis rapidement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il est probablement tombé dans l'amnésie à ce moment-là. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé sa trace depuis.

Goth s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre son souffle. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas fini son discours, pas encore.

\- Je me souviens en revanche d'une chose sur ce gardien... c'est qu'il se faisait appeler Kapoka.  
\- Mais ! s'écria Pit, en dévisageant Viridi dans un rare moment de sérieux, toutes ces histoires, et si Palutena avait un rapport dedans ? Vous savez, l'ancienne reine complètement folle ! Votre prédécesseure, madame Viridi...  
\- Palutena...  
\- Voyons, réagit au quart de tour Goth, visiblement assez gêné, Palutena est morte, morte et encore morte. Elle n'a pas pu survivre, c'est évident.  
\- Voilà.  
\- Oh, d'accord ! J'espère bien !

Viridi ferma les yeux, puis en ignorant la remarque de Pit, prononça d'une voix forte :

\- Emo, Pit. Je vais vous poser une seule question. Êtes-vous prêts à partir, pour la mission de votre vie ? Pareil pour toi Goth, je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu décides de t'en aller. Après tout, tu es mon bras droit, mais tuer les gardiens a toujours été ta mission...

Emo de son côté, en ce moment précis, avait presque oublié toute la haine qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à Goth. C'était un malheureux miracle, il avait trouvé encore pire, plus détestable, en l'occurence ces machiavéliques gardiens. Comment tout le Mal de cette planète pouvait-il se retrouver dans le cœur de trois individus ? C'était... inconcevable. Mais même si ni Viridi, ni Goth, n'avaient prononcé ce mot qui l'inquiétait tant, la « mort », il savait que c'était ce qu'il risquait s'il décidait de partir sur la Terre. Il avait l'impression de servir de... kamikaze humain, en quelque sorte. Et puis, même si c'était égoïste, pourquoi ne pas simplement rester au Royaume Céleste pour le défendre, une fois que la Terre aura été submergée par les zombies ? Il avait peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de revoir Viridi s'il partait... mais que dirait-elle s'il refusait sa proposition ? Passerait-il pour un lâche à ses yeux ?


	8. Une Triste Réalité

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela faisait maintenant deux grosses minutes, presque une éternité aux yeux de Yoso, que Wario s'était absenté. Yoso n'en pouvait réellement plus de cette situation, il sentait que ses poignets étaient durement attachés, et il ressentait une certaine douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute humanité, de s'être transformé en un chien tiré par une laisse. Le pire, c'était que Yoso ne savait même pas quoi penser, il était à la fois triste, choqué et en colère, tant de sentiments normalement divergents. Et puis, ne parlons pas du temps, allégorie parfaite de la situation, en un mot, dépressive dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le ciel était voilé, rempli de nuages tout gris. Au moins il ne pleuvait pas... erreur. Il sentit une petite goutte tomber sur son nez. Quelle catastrophe. Il soupira longuement.

\- T'as l'air d'être à l'ouest, fit Waluigi sans toujours oser le regarder.

Yoso ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ni même de se retourner en direction du bandit. Il s'apprêtait à parler, à exprimer tout son mépris, insulter ce sordide personnage, mais... aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Au fond... ce n'était pas envers Waluigi qu'il devait exprimer toute sa colère, mais envers Wario. En réalité, Yoso n'en revenait toujours pas de deux choses. Non seulement comment des individus de cet acabit pouvaient-ils exister, mais comment pouvait-il imaginer il y a une semaine la situation dans laquelle il se trouverait à l'heure actuelle ? Et Lucas... non. Il devait chasser ses pensées obscures, il devait aller de l'avant, renier le passé... mais c'était impossible. Et en réfléchissant trop, pour ne rien arranger à sa situation, il était désormais pris d'une affreuse migraine...  
Non, ça suffit. C'était invivable, il devait faire quelque chose pour se sortir de là. Il avait mal partout, à la tête, aux poignets ; il avait juste l'impression que la mort était en train de le guetter. Mort qui le rattraperait par ailleurs s'il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Au moins, il rejoindrait ses parents et Lucas... non ! Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait, les morts le regardait, il devait être à la hauteur de leur sacrifice... sans crier gare, Yoso se mit à fixer la personne qu'il aurait dû, à ce moment-là, considérer comme son « second pire ennemi ».

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, lui répondit-il, sèchement.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, s'emporta Yoso, pourquoi es-tu le coéquipier de cet assassin ! Il a tué un enfant ! Tu vaux mieux que ça... j'en suis persuadé !  
\- Pardon ?

Pour la première fois, Waluigi se retourna en direction de Yoso. C'est là que Yoso comprit tout... à travers son regard. Waluigi était en train de pleurer, mais il était juste trop bon, trop sûr de lui, pour oser le lui montrer. Le cœur de Yoso fit un bond, il s'attendait à tout sauf ça, c'était peut-être une ruse... non. Les larmes de Waluigi qui tombaient sur le sol venaient se mélanger aux gouttes de pluie, qui se faisaient de plus en plus abondantes.

\- Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !  
\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, sortit Waluigi entre deux reniflements par le nez.  
\- Si ! Réponds-moi !  
\- Il a tout perdu...  
\- Continue !  
\- Je suis son frère et...  
\- Continue bordel !  
\- Lorsque sa femme... Mona... est morte d'une pneumonie... il est tombé dans l'alcool, la drogue... et dans le cambriolage... il a tué notre mère... qui a osé lui tenir tête... et lui demander d'arrêter tout ça...  
\- Mais c'est horrible ! Tu ne peux pas... le suivre comme ça !

Waluigi, plein de remords, s'arrêta. Il essuya ses pleurs, puis déclara, tendu comme jamais :

\- AH BON ? Abandonner mon frère ? Dans ses pires délits ? J'ai essayé... qu'il se sente mieux... je n'ai pas réussi, j'ai échoué, et aujourd'hui il a de nouveau tué quelqu'un...  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, fit Yoso d'une voie étonnamment inexpressive. Ecoute... tu dois réfléchir à ce qui est de mieux pour ton frère.  
\- De mieux ?, demanda Waluigi.

Waluigi avait peur, tremblait de tout son corps, attendant la réponse de Yoso, qu'il était pourtant persuadé de déjà connaître. Il avait juste peur de l'entendre, il savait que Yoso avait raison sur toute la ligne, alors il s'approcha de ce dernier, le fixa dans les yeux, le regard intense. Yoso, un peu stressé par la situation, lui dit calmement :

\- Ecoute... ton frère n'est plus réellement ton frère. Il est devenu complètement... adict, dépendant de tous les pires excès. Drogue, alcool... toi-même me l'a dit. Tu... je... je veux dire, je pense qu'il est peut-être mieux de lui dire au revoir, fit Yoso en tâchant bien de ne pas utiliser de mots ou d'expression trop fortes, je veux dire, ce serait mieux pour toi et mieux pour lui, de mettre fin à ses j-  
\- D'accord., réagit Waluigi en lui coupant la parole.

Au même moment, la pluie, qui n'était semblerait-il qu'une simple averse, prit fin. Waluigi chuchota dans l'oreille gauche de Yoso cependant trois mots, « à la forteresse ». Tout était dit. C'est à ce moment-là que Yoso fut dégoûté de constater que Wario et son gros ventre qui pendouillait étaient de retour.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Une heure, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins, s'était écoulée, et c'est à ce moment-là que le groupe de trois, ou du moins Wario décida d'une petite pause. Il n'oublia pas d'attacher Yoso à un arbre, et sortit d'un petit sac un énorme sandwich jambon-beurre, qu'il engloutit en un rien de temps. Waluigi se contenta d'un tout petit bout de pain et d'un peu d'eau, et apporta une partie de son déjà maigre repas à Yoso, qui dût être détaché de l'arbre pour pouvoir manger, avec malgré tout les poignets toujours aussi attachés.

Mais soudainement, alors que Wario s'apprêtait à ordonner à son « sbire » et son captif que le repas était terminé, et qu'il fallait repartir, il sentit quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui agripper férocement la jambe. Tout se passa alors très vite. A cet instant précis, le temps semblait comme figé, et en se retournant, Wario aperçut derrière lui un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, à qui il manquait une jambe, une oreille, et à l'épaule à moitié arrachée, qui se jeta sur lui, et lui mordit le bras droit. Waluigi, réactif, sortit son pistolet, et en un rien de temps, visa la tête du parasite, qui s'écroula au sol. Cette fois, il était bien neutralisé. De son côté, Wario était en train d'agoniser au sol, alors que Waluigi était à son chevet, complètement paniqué. Puis, il regarda Yoso.

Yoso avait assisté à ce spectacle impuissant, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Dans un premier temps, il rampa en direction de Wario, et trouva, en plus du pistolet qui avait servi à tuer Lucas, un petit couteau dans ses poches. Il prit les deux armes en un rien de temps, et en profita pour couper cette maudite corde. Puis, il se leva. Il était enfin libre de ses gestes ! Il était là, debout, il pouvait de nouveau librement se déplacer... théoriquement, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, son premier objectif avait été d'atteindre la cité d'Hyrule. Maintenant, il lui suffisait juste de s'enfuir, quitter cet endroit, abandonner ces deux bandits, Lucas serait vengé, Wario serait de toute évidence mort. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de Waluigi. Ce serait mentir de dire que son histoire ne l'avait pas ému, mais Yoso devait penser à lui-même. Puis soudainement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, sans prononcer un seul mot, il entendit un cri de douleur de Wario. De toute évidence, le tyran était en train de mourir, d'une manière absolument pitoyable. Yoso prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux. La chose qui avait attaqué Wario, de toute évidence, c'était un mort-vivant, oui, les mêmes morts-vivants qui avaient détruit son village. Yoso était-il le genre de personne, à abandonner des individus, aussi horribles soient-ils, dans le besoin ? Etait-il assez déloyal ? Il n'en savait rien, plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à lui. Il pensait aux morts qui se réveillaient lors de l'attaque de son village... ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Wario se métamorphose, lui aussi en une de ces choses. Cependant, il avait été mordu au bras, il est donc très probable que l'infection ne se soit pas répandu dans tout son corps. S'il est amputé, maintenant, il peut encore être sauvé. Mais pourquoi Yoso ferait-il ça ? Il se disait... il avait passé « un pacte » avec Waluigi pour tuer ce type. Mais il se disait une chose, personne ne méritait de mourir comme ça. Oui, Yoso était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire, confus dans ses sentiments, et dans les choix qu'il devait prendre. Alors, il respira un grand coup, puis prit une décision qu'il allait, peut-être, regretter à tout jamais... 


	9. Tourne

Chapitre 8 :

\- J'aimerai beaucoup avoir ce pistolet, il est magnifique.

Tullia s'avança d'un pas en direction de Samus, qui réagit en lui lançant dans les mains l'arme. En fait, la question ne s'était même pas réellement posée, la proposition de Samus n'avait ni intéressé Daisy, ni Toad, et Tullia avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir manier un pistolet. Ça pouvait sembler bête, si ce n'est peut-être même totalement idiot d'avoir un tel rêve, mais c'était le sien. Elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de ne serait-ce que toucher une autre arme qu'une lance ou une épée, simplement car sa maîtresse, Peach, était radine, trop radine, et que selon elle, un pistolet coûtait bien trop cher. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ceci appartenait au passé. Dans ce monde qui était en train de changer, qui avait peut-être même déjà changé, un tel moyen de défense lui serait très utile, et elle comptait bien l'utiliser un maximum. Puis, par réflexe, elle le ranga dans sa poche, en n'oubliant pas de remercier Samus pour l'honneur qu'elle lui faisait.

\- Ce n'est rien, prononça la concernée un peu surprise, maintenant, mes mignons, si vous pouviez vous décider sur où je dois vous guider à la fin, ce serait très gentil de votre part.

Tullia ne l'avait, à vrai dire, même pas remarqué, mais Daisy et Toad étaient actuellement occupés à... se chamailler. La première avait réfléchi, et soutenait maintenant l'idée qu'il était impératif selon elle, en tant que souveraine, qu'elle aille protéger son peuple. Elle insistait alors sur l'idée que sa place était nulle part ailleurs qu'à Sarasaland. Le second comprenait le ressenti de la rousse, mais pensait qu'il y avait des priorités à respecter. Si un événement catastrophique ou quel qu'il soit devait se produire, il serait imminent au stade, alors que les problèmes enregistrés à Sarasaland ne restaient que localisés en campagne, dans les territoires les plus reculés. En somme, le réel danger était encore loin. Mais pour Tullia, qui était jusqu'alors simple spectatrice de ce petit conflit sans réelle importance, la question ne se posait même pas.

\- Il faut aller à Sarasaland, répéta une énième fois Daisy, car...  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons-y, s'écria Tullia.

Toad regarda un long moment sa « partenaire », qui était plus de circonstance pour le coup, déconcerté. Il comprit en revanche que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, il était en deux contre un, il avait donc un avis minoritaire et c'était comme ça. Et puis, il n'osait l'avouer, mais il avait bien envie de partir à Sarasaland, il n'avait jamais visité ce royaume auparavant, cela lui permettrait de découvrir une nouvelle culture, de nouveaux paysages... mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il n'irait pas là bas pour le tourisme. Et si seulement ça avait été le cas, dans un certain sens... et puis, il savait qu'il était à l'heure actuelle de facto devenu désormais un garde du corps de Daisy, la femme à qui il devait une reconnaissance éternelle, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Difficile de s'opposer à ses décisions dans ces conditions. Et c'était pareil pour Tullia, qui avait, peut-être, déjà trouvé son nouveau métier. Elle n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, trêve de bavardages. Le petit groupe était désormais parti. Direction : Sarasaland. Sarasaland, même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore la moindre idée, pourrait être leur tombeau...

[...]

\- Tu vas me faire chier encore longtemps, sinon ?

Chama était là, assis à côté de Ness, qui, évidemment, était toujours inconscient. Pika, lui, était debout, juste à côté de l'infirmier qu'il haïssait tant depuis... un peu près une heure ? Peut-être même plus, en fait... ou un peu moins, il ne le savait pas, et peu importe. Il avait décidé de ne plus tenir compte des remarques désobligeantes du médecin, et l'ignorait purement et simplement, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Chama. Il voulait simplement rester là, à veiller sur Ness, se rendre utile, et aider son ami blessé.

Au même moment, il entendit la voix d'un Toad, qui annonça le début du match entre Ike et Snake, match qu'il manquait, il aurait bien voulu le regarder, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Puis, c'est là que quelqu'un rentra dans l'infirmerie. Pika reconnut immédiatement le visage de cette personne. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici, que voulait-elle ? La personne se recoiffa en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Ne devrait-elle pas être en train d'observer, tranquillement, du haut de son estrade royal, le duel qui avait donc, officiellement commencé ?

\- Peach ! s'écria Chama, en accourant en sa direction.

Peach fit simplement une bise au médecin, ce qui permit de faire comprendre à Pika que les deux se connaissaient plutôt bien. Il remarqua également qu'elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille quelque chose d'incompréhensible depuis là où il était. Peach, qui venait de remarquer sa présence, lui adressa un modeste bonjour. Pika était quelque peu déconcerté à la vue de cette scène. Au fond de lui, il rageait intérieurement. Il était obligé de le reconnaître, Peach était une plutôt belle femme, bien habillée en plus. Découvrir qu'elle semblait si amie avec cet insupportable médecin lui donnait envie de vomir. Quant au fait qu'il avait la désagréable impression d'être en trop dans cette pièce puisqu'elle ne calculait même pas sa présence le frustrait davantage.

Il jeta un œil à Ness, toujours allongé, puis soupira un long coup quand il entendit Chama marmonner à la princesse rose bonbon un « Il n'a aucune personnalité, il est insupportable » à Peach, qui se retint de ricaner. A ce moment, si Peach n'avait pas été la dirigeante du Royaume dans lequel il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, il se serait juste jeté sur ces deux-là, et ils les auraient fracassé au sol. C'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient, savaient-ils au moins ce qu'il avait vécu ? Puis, Pika vit une nouvelle silhouette rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Décidément, à croire que l'on rentrait ici comme dans un moulin. C'était une femme au visage pâle, la mine affreuse ; visiblement quelque peu tendue. Pika se demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Cette personne, dont Chama et Peach n'avaient pas remarqué la présence, tapota l'épaule de cette dernière qui, surprise, se retourna. De toute évidence, cette personne avait suivi Peach jusque là, que voulait-elle lui dire ?

\- Tourne ? Que fais-tu... ? Tu m'avais dit que tu restais dans ton village malgré le tournoi et-  
\- Non, madame. Quelque chose de grave s'est produit. Je l'ai senti.

Tourne était une fille de la campagne, mais pourtant, amie très proche de la princesse. Plus qu'amie ? Malgré sa relation conséquente avec Peach, régente du Royaume Champignon et donc, l'un des individus parmi les plus puissants de cette planète, elle n'était néanmoins pas du tout connue de la population. Tourne, à ce moment précis, s'apprêtait à raconter tout ce qu'elle souhaitait énoncer à Peach, elle devait le savoir, c'était une urgence absolue ; de vie ou de mort, en fait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, la seconde d'après, elle hurla ; elle hurla de douleur, comme si une bête l'avait piqué, comme si elle était possédée par une force démoniaque. De toute évidence, elle semblait souffrir. Peach dût, pour empêcher que ses cris ne fassent réagir le stade entier, si ce n'est le monde entier, accourir pour mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Puis, Tourne finit tout doucement par se calmer, et dit, de la façon la plus simple qui soit, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

\- Princesse, il y a des zombies dans ce stade.

Peach recula d'un pas en arrière, sans oser prononcer un seul mot.

\- Allons bon, fit Chama en s'interposant entre les deux femmes, Tourne, c'est ça ? Vous avez sûrement besoin de repos, cela vous ferait du grand bien, vous verrez.  
\- Ne me vouvoie pas, répondit au quart de tour la concernée.

Pika était spectateur de cet étrange spectacle. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Des zombies ? Etait-ce une mauvaise blague ? Il était en train de se poser mille et une questions, il avait appris tant de choses en moins de dix minutes, c'était presque fou. Et puisque l'on parlait de folie, il venait de trouver au moins un point sur lequel il était d'accord avec Chama, cette Tourne était probablement complètement folle.

\- C'est très grave ce que tu me dis là, Tourne. Tes visions se seraient donc... ? Peach ne termina pas sa phrase.  
\- Oui, tout était la réalité. J'ai honte, vous savez. Je ne l'ai pas cru et...  
\- Ah ! Mais tu n'as encore rien vu de tes propres yeux, c'est ça ? Donc rien ne prouve que les morts-vivants que tu as vu dans tes rêves se trouvent ici.  
\- Eh bien... si, réagit-elle, la voix grave.

Tourne expliqua alors à la princesse que dans sa dernière « vision », qui remontait par ailleurs à ce matin, elle avait apperçut trois cadavres humains, ou plutôt trois morts-vivants dans ce stade, courir dans un long couloir. Rien que ça. Pika, qui avait tout écouté, souffla discrètement du nez. Mais Tourne n'avait pas tout dit. En effet, selon elle, quelque chose clochait.

\- … Pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu jusqu'alors à quoi ressemblait cet endroit. Et j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que ce stade ressemblait dans la réalité exactement à ce que j'ai pu voir.  
\- Mais... c'est affreux...

Peach se positionna alors au milieu de l'infirmerie. Tourne avait raison, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas folle, elle ne faisait que dire actuellement la vérité ; la triste vérité. Elle le savait, elle connaissait son amie et son « pouvoir ». Elle voyait que Pika et Chama étaient très sceptiques, c'était normal en même temps, mais elle se doutait à ce moment-là d'une chose : bientôt, très bientôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ces deux-là comprendront que Tourne ne mentait pas.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tourne, prononça la princesse en se retournant vers elle, tu es la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question. Selon toi, que faut-il faire ?

Tourne était quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées, tout comme Pika. Il s'en fichait pas mal de cette histoire, il voulait juste aider Ness. Et d'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment-là qu'une idée germa dans sa tête. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là, mais une potion de couleur rosâtre était placée sur un petit meuble, situé juste à côté du lit de Ness, ainsi qu'une petite seringue. Il supposait que, très probablement, que tout ceci était destiné à Ness. Le fait qu'il avait l'impression que Chama avait presque oublié, à l'arrivée de Peach, qu'il devait soigner Ness l'exaspérait. Alors, pourquoi n'essayerait-il pas de guérier Ness de lui-même, au Diable ce que pourrait penser Chama ? Il était sûr qu'il pouvait y arriver, c'était désormais à lui d'agir.


	10. L'Enfant en Détresse

Chapitre 9 :

En rentrant dans cette infirmerie, Pika n'avait pas pris la peine de réellement observer cette pièce. Au départ, il voulait simplement voir comment Ness allait, et il avait au final décidé de rester là, à veiller sur lui. C'est à ce moment qu' il eut l'impression que cet endroit était tout particulièrement lugubre, comment quelqu'un, en l'occurence Chama, réusissait-il sérieusement à travailler ici ? Pika soupira, et alors qu'il se levait et s'apprêtait à effleurer du bout des doigts le meuble sur lequel étaient entreposés les deux objets, cette potion rosâtre et cette seringue qui avaient attiré son attention, il entendit la voix de Tourne, juste derrière lui.

\- Le tournoi se doit d'être annulé, déclara-t-elle d'une voix toute simple.  
\- Mais... je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.  
\- Il faut également que tu ordonnes à tous ces gens de quitter ce stade, c'est pour leur bien, continua-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de Peach.

Alors que Peach, en pleine réflexion, baissa les yeux au sol et n'osa plus prononcer un seul mot, Pika, pendant ce temps, qui était complètement oublié des trois autres protagonistes, avait pris sa décision. Alors, il prit dans ses mains la potion, et la versa en son intégralité dans la bouche de Ness. Il se dit alors sur le coup qu'il avait fait le bon choix, que tout reviendra à la normale, que cette potion permettra de réveiller Ness, de le soigner.

Soudain, un bruit sourd et continu se fit entendre dans l'estomac de l'enfant. Pika fronça les sourcils, que cela voulait-il signifier ?

\- Qu'est ce que... ?, demanda Tourne en se retournant.

C'est alors que tout le corps de Ness se mit à bouger – oui, il bougea. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Comme s'il était en train de se réveiller. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais ils étaient... rouges, et plus exactement rouges sang.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait, abruti !  
Chama hurla, insultant comme à son habitude Pika mais ne bougea pas. Quant à Pika, qui commençait tout doucement à comprendre qu'il venait assurément de comettre une grosse erreur, recula par réflexe d'un pas. De la bave dégoulinait de la bouche de Ness, qui se leva du lit dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- C'est un zombie !, s'écria Tourne.

Pika ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce que son « ami » Ness tente de lui sauter dessus. De justesse, il réussit à se décaler de côté, et se retrouva scotché à une grosse armoire, sur lequel se situait... un couteau. Quelle coïncidence. La Chance, avec un grand C, lui souriait-elle ? Evidemment, il le prit dans ses mains. Il regarda alors Ness. Puis, il regarda de nouveau son couteau. Puis, il jeta encore une fois un regard à Ness qui... s'avançait, tout doucement, en sa direction. Puis, il regarda son couteau.

\- La tête ! Poignarde-le à ce niveau, ça va le tuer !, s'écria Tourne.  
\- Non, dans ce cas, surtout pas ! N'importe où sauf à la tête !, intervint Chama, visiblement paniqué. Je... te promets que je vais tenter de comprendre ces zombies en analysant celui-là ! Si tu le tues, je ne pourrai pas ! LES JAMBES ! LES JAMBES !

Pika était réactif, et face à Ness qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, il réussit à trancher la jambe gauche de ce dernier, qui se détacha de son corps. Il fit de même avec sa jambe droite. Même s'il n'était pas passé loin que Ness morde au niveau du bras Pika, ce dernier était bien hors de danger. Du sang avait éclaté partout dans la pièce, et Tourne, qui mit une main devant sa bouche, dût se retenir de vomir devant cette scène profondément... gore. Ness, ou du moins, « le zombie », était, et on se comprenait en disant cela, encore vivant, mais séparé de ses deux jambes et en incapacité totale de se déplacer. De plus, le sang qui avait coulé le rendait totalement méconnaissable, ce n'était plus qu'un macchabée qui avait perdu toute notion d'humanité.

\- Fais chier..., déclara Pika en ne quittant pas du regard « Ness ».  
\- Mais quelle horreur !, s'affola la princesse Peach, ma robe a failli être tachée, en plus !

Chama remit ses lunettes en place. Puis, comme à son habitude, il prononça d'un air hautain et sans émotions, ces mots graves :

\- Très bon choix, Pika.  
\- Allons bon, si tu t'en étais occupé au lieu de passer ton temps à l'ouvrir je n'aurai pas eu besoin de faire ça.  
\- Mais te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ?!, s'emporta Peach, ma robe a failli être tachée !  
Excuse-moi d'avoir FAILLI taché ta robe en ayant voulu soigné quelqu'un qui venait de subir une explosion... « princesse ».  
-Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet air que tu prends, mon chou.  
\- Merci de ne pas remettre en doute mes talents d'infirmier. Ness était foutu d'avance, faut pas se leurrer.  
\- Au final, c'est toi, Chama, qui avait raison, intervint Peach, il est aussi con qu'une huitre !  
\- Tu m'en diras tant... soupira Pika avant de se tourner vers Chama. Bon, tu peux au moins utiliser tes talents pour l'analyser ou tu préfères prendre l'ombre ?  
\- C'est vrai ça ! Et maintenant... que faisons nous de ce... zombie ?

Tourne, chacun le remarqua, eut du mal à prononcer ce dernier mot, comme si elle essayait encore de se persuader que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Malheureusement pour elle, rien de tout cela n'était un rêve.

\- Chama, tu parlais de vouloir l'analyser, c'est ça ?  
\- Hélas, réagit-il, pour ça j'ai besoin de ma mallette d'infirmier. Je crois l'avoir laissé dans une autre salle... et vous, Tourne ? Vous allez bien ? Besoin d'un remontant ?*  
\- Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, réagit la concernée après un long soupir.  
\- Dans une autre salle, quel manque de bol hein.

Peach, au même moment, cracha par terre. Son crachat se mélangea au sang de Ness

\- Dommage que Ness soit mort... tout de même. Je veux dire, il était gentil au fond, ce gamin... ah ! Les meilleurs partent toujours en premier !

Peach pensa fortement, très fortement, et peut-être même trop, que cela signifiait qu'elle risquait de se coltiner longtemps ce Pika, qui, énervé, lui répondit simplement que c'était de là qu'elle tenait son immortalité.

\- Oh, c'est censé être une critique, Pika ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, demandez à l'un de vos servants d'y réfléchir à votre place.  
\- J'y tacherai ! Tourne ?  
\- Oui, madame ?  
\- Suis-je la plus grande régente de la planète ?, demanda la princesse, avec un sourire charmeur.

Chama, alors que personne, sauf Tourne, n'y fit attention, s'avança de sa place afin de prendre la seringue, la même que Pika avait remarqué mais qu'il n'avait pas touché. Il la prit, et conseilla, ou plutôt ordonna, à Pika d'éviter de fouiller dans ses affaires par la suite.

\- Quand tu feras ton boulot, j'y penserai...  
\- Bien sûr que tu l'es, Peach, répondit Tourne avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Chama. Par ailleurs, d'où vient cette seringue ? Pourquoi avoir une telle chose sur toi ici ?

Peach, après s'être recoiffé, et avoir adressé un sourire provocateur à Pika, se recoiffa, et après avoir avancer d'un pas, remercia chaleureusement Tourne. De son côté, Chama remit une nouvelle fois en place ses lunettes, comme s'il cherchait quoi répondre à Tourne.

\- Cette seringue est le fruit de mon travail acharné dans mon laboratoire. Elle promet une immunité de 1h à celui qui se pique avec. Comprenez que je n'aimerais pas m'en séparer, héhé. Et d'ailleurs, Peach !, continua Chama en changeant totalement de sujet, les rumeurs disent vrai à propos de cette bonne à rien de Tullia ? Enfin renvoyée ?  
\- Elle le méritait.  
\- Une immunité, hein, réagit Tourne quelque peu suspicieuse et en tournant son regard vers Ness, mais ce garçon est devenu..., continua-t-elle en ne terminant jamais sa phrase puisque Chama la coupa en cours de route.  
\- Pour ce qui est de la potion qu'il a bu, de force, c'était un véritable antidote. J'imagine qu'elle aurait mal réagi avec les cellules dans le corps de Ness et l'a transformé un monstre ?  
\- Il semblerait bien que ton « antidote » ait encore bien des défauts alors...  
\- En effet, et c'est bien dommage. J'imagine que personne n'est parfait après tout...  
\- Il n'est pas encore condamné, rien ne dit qu'il n'existe pas un antidote qui pourrait le ramener à la vie. Et un qui marche, contrairement à ceux d'ici.

Pika était intervenu dans cette discussion en adressant une provocation à Chama, qui ne répondit rien. Il détourna simplement le regard. Au même moment, alors que Pika demanda si quelqu'un avait une corde ou un autre objet dans cet acabit et que tout le monde répondit négativement, il chercha un accessoire dans le but de bâillonner Ness. En effet, si le « garçon zombie » ne pouvait plus bouger, il était néanmoins encore en capacité de mordre, ou du moins, de contaminer des innocents.

\- Quant à toi, Pika...

Pika ne réagit pas aux propos de Peach. Il s'en fichait à vrai dire de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait, il avait d'autres priorités à l'heure actuelle.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre, Pika !, continua-t-elle.  
\- À quoi bon ?, réagit enfin le concerné.  
\- … Humpf. Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, un innocent est mort par ta plus innocent des innocents... !  
\- Peach, nous avons d'autre chats à fouetter, ajouta Chama.  
\- Huum... au fait ! Par rapport à ce que tu as dit avant, Pika... ramener à la vie un gamin, ensanglanté, qui a perdu ses deux jambes ! Peach, après avoir ricané quelques instants, se calma, et dit enfin : Elle est bien bonne !  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'une princesse aie les capacités médicales pour savoir si cela est possible ou non. Et temps qu'un vrai docteur ne m'aura pas affirmé que c'est vraiment impossible, je continuerai de croire que Ness n'est pas condamné.**  
\- Grrr...

Peach, qui se morda les lèvres à se les saigner, se positionna au centre de la pièce, prête à parler, sûrement pour annoncer quelque chose d'important.

\- Ça suffit, ça suffit !  
\- Peach ?  
-Moi, Princesse Peach Toadstoll, régente du Royaume Champignon, vous condamne, vous, Pika, à l'exil. Maintenant, fous le camp de ce stade.

Coup de tonnerre dans l'assemblée ! Peach pensait que Pika allait la supplier de renoncer à sa décision, mais... à sa grande surprise, il resta de marbre. Il croisa les bras, et déclara :

Avec joie. Je ne comptais pas vraiment rester dans un lieu infecté de zombie pour être honnête... ni peuplé de pouffe.  
\- De... pouffe ?

Une fois n'était pas coutume, et Peach ricana, si fort, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

\- Mais... princesse... s'immisça dans la discussion Chama, est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Tourne a indiqué que des zombies erraient dans les couloirs !  
\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant, toi ? Mais tu sais, je pense être plus agile et rapide que quelques Toad en état de décomposition.  
\- D'après mes calculs, ils sont en supériorité numérique et l'infection pourra débuter d'un instant à l'autre. Franchir cette porte, c'est se jeter dans la gueule de loup Pika. Mais que tu meures dans d'atroces souffrances ne me déplairait pas, tu sais.  
\- Oh, dans le pire des cas peut-être que je pourrais devenir moi même un zombie et avoir la joie de déguster de la cervelle de pouffe ? Quoique... je risquerai d'attraper quelque chose de grave.

Peach ne réagit à aucun des propos de Pika.

\- Impossible, Chama ! Tourne ! Où sont les zombies ? Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés dans le stade, où se déroule actuellement le combat. Vu lees cris de joie que j'entends !  
\- Ils sont sans doute toujours en train de parcourir les couloirs. Mais le temps est compté. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas d'évacuer le stade, je crains le pire...  
... Tu as raison, dit Peach subitement, partons d'ici au plus vite. Et pour Ness ?  
\- Oh, ça... souffla Tourne, Chama voulait s'en occuper, mais il aurait besoin de sa mallette et il ne se souviendrait plus dans quelle salle il l'aurait posée...  
\- Ness vient avec nous.  
\- Super ! Qu'il morde Pika !  
\- Mais..., commença Tourne en fronçant les sourcils, est-ce vraiment sans danger d'emmener ce zombie avec nous...?  
\- Il suffit de garder ses distances avec sa bouche pour éviter de se faire contaminer, c'est simple, pourtant. Ou alors... on peut aussi l'empêcher de l'ouvrir.  
\- Tout à fait, l'infection n'est que buccale. Quant à vous, Tourne, déclara Chama en continuant de vouvoyer Tourne contrairement à ses demandes, je comprends vos inquiétudes. Je resterais à côté de Ness si cela peut vous rassurer, tandis que vous marcherez le plus à l'écart de lui.  
\- Merci, Chama.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est incroyable. Pika vient d'ajouter une réflexion intéressante. Ce moment est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
\- Oui, c'est très bien tout ça, mais je rappelle que j'ai ordonné à cet abruti de quitter ce stade !  
\- En effet... malheureusement, tu sais, j'ai quelques problèmes pour suivre les autorités. Et comme tu viens de virer ta garde du corps... tu n'as pas vraiment de moyen de me faire bouger.  
\- Comment ? Tourne ! Chama ! A l'aide !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Pika de sourire, puis de rire. Exactement de la même manière que l'avait auparavant fait Peach. Il haussa simplement le sourcil.

\- J'ai mes doutes sur les capacités physiques de la première et sur le fait que le deuxième accepte de se plier à tes ordres.  
\- Peach, cesse tes caprices, vint confirmer Chama. Nous devons aussi quitter ce foutu stade alors autant faire le trajet ensemble.  
\- Hmm... désolée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour ça. Il pourrait nous être d'une grande aide vue la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Et puis, comme Chama l'a dit, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.  
\- Et nous sommes encore loin d'être tirés d'affaire.  
\- Pfff... bonne idée !, dût concéder Peach, voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Les quatre protagonistes se regardèrent alors un long moment, ou du moins pendant quelques secondes. Mais ces secondes, chacun crut qu'il s'agissait d'une éternité. Ils venaient de prendre conscience que désormais, le monde avait changé. Ils n'allaient plus vivre pour vivre. Non, ça ne serait plus le cas, cette période était résolue. Ils allaient vivre pour survivre. Chama brisa enfin ce silence.

\- Pouvons nous quitter ce stade, s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Oui !, réagit au quart de tour la princesse Peach, avant que les zombies ne contaminent tout le monde !  
\- En effet, je le sais plus que bien, merci, réagit Pika, une idée d'endroit plus précise où aller hormis en dehors de ce stade truffé de morts vivants ?  
\- La principale question serait plutôt de trouver un moyen de transport. Peach, vous avez un chauffeur ?  
\- Non, Chama, répondit Peach en bougeant sa tête de côté, maintenant, partons.

Tourne fut la première à agir, en ouvrant discrètement la porte de l'infirmerie. Un long couloir se présenta devant elle, et elle fit un tour de la pièce pour voir si, ou non, une menace, ou plutôt un zombie, s'y trouvait. Puis, elle se retourna vers ses compagnons, et affirma que la voie était libre, et que c'était le moment pour en profiter.

\- Allons-y, alors, confirma Peach.

Tourne fut la première à quitter l'infirmerie de fortune. Peach et Pika s'apprêtaient à la rejoindre, mais Chama avait un problème...

\- Allez Ness-ness, en avant ! Suis-moi bien.  
\- Il n'est pas vraiment en état de se déplacer.

Pika mit sa main sur son front. Chama lui demanda s'il était fiévreux ; ce à quoi l'ancien participant au tournoi ne répondit rien. Il ajouta finalement qu'il faudrait l'empêcher d'ouvrir sa gueule puis le porter. C'est pourquoi il vint chercher un drap de lit, dans le but de fermer la bouche de Ness avec. Puis, il porta le mini-zombies sur ses épaules, avant de le donner à Chama.  
\- Bon..., bailla Peach. On y va ?  
\- Je suppose, confirma Chama.  
\- Au diable les gens dans ce stade ! C'est l'apocalypse !

Chama, Pika et Peach finirent enfin par quitter l'infirmerie, et ils rejoignirent Tourne qui n'avait pas osé s'aventurer trop loin seule. En un rien de temps, ils aperçurent la sortie de ce, comme Chama l'avait dit, « foutu stade ». La sortie, cette petite porte, était synonyme de liberté. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendaient un cri.

\- Il provient de la salle d'entraînement du stade !, affirma Pika. Oh non.. Felix et Yann... ils sont sûrement là bas...on doit y aller, ce n'est pas super loin en plus !  
\- Attendez, non !, s'écria Tourne. Et tous les innocents dans le stade ? Que fait-on d'eux ?  
\- Baaah... autant fuir, répondit simplement Peach, non ?

[...]

Et en effet, au même moment, dans la salle d'entraînement...

\- Mais c'est quoi, ce truc !

Felix et Yann. Ces deux-là étaient venus, avaient accepté de participer à ce tournoi. Leur motivation faisait leur force. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé qu'ils auraient pu être, en venant ici, parmi les premières victimes d'une épidémie zombie qui s'apprêtait à apporter chaos et désillusion sur la Terre. Devant eux se trouvait un Toad, si on pouvait encore le considérer comme tel, complètement déchiqueté. Seul, il s'était attaqué à Yann, et l'avait presque mordu. Yann s'était défendu, et lui avait ainsi enfoncé son épée dans son ventre, croyant que cela le tuerait.  
Au final, c'était une erreur. L'épée de Yann, qui représentait toute l'identité du personnage ; s'était simplement enfoncée dans le corps du Toad, qui continuait dangereusement d'avancer en direction des deux « futurs adversaires ». Yann ne comprit rien, il aurait dû mourir, ce Toad ne pouvait pas survivre à un tel coup, c'était pourtant... impossible. Dommage, le mot « impossible » ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire des zombies.

Que devait faire Yann ? Et Felix ? Yann ne pouvait laisser son épée là, c'était impensable pour lui. Il pouvait aussi simplement fuir... il sauverait assurément sa vie, ce Toad ne serait sûrement pas assez rapide pour les rattraper. Mais fuir serait synonyme d'abandonner son épée.

\- … Et le tournoi, Felix ?, s'inquiéta Yann. Notre combat... ?  
\- On s'en fout, ce type veut notre peau !


	11. Hyrule, nous voilà, ou pas

Chapitre 10 :

\- Regarde comme les étoiles sont belles, ce soir.

\- Oui... là où je vivais, la tradition disait que les vœux faits aux étoiles se réalisent toujours.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est exact. L'on devrait essayer.

\- Non, c'est inutile. Mon vœu... a déjà été exaucé.

\- Oh ? Et... quel est-il ?

\- … Au fait, tu n'as pas froid ?

\- Pas du tout. Restons encore un peu l'un contre l'autre, je me sens si bien.

[…]

\- … Parce que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi... mon amour.

[…]

\- Qu'il est magnifique... et ne parlons pas de ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de sa mère...

\- Oui... même si je n'arrive toujours pas y croire.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Notre rôle de parents... c'est fou. Ces dernières années ont été incroyables... tu es l'amour de ma vie.

\- De même, et jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, crois-moi...

Cette promesse était sincère. Malheureusement, elle ne sera pas respectée...

[...]

Yoso, bien que conscient qu'il perdait du temps inutilement à ce moment précis, se tenait la tête. Le choix était tout simplement trop dur pour lui, peut-être trop cruel aussi. Après tout, qui était-il pour avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur un être humain, aussi cruel soit-il ? Aucun doute que s'il avait fait face à une pareille situation juste après le meurtre, car oui, c'était un meurtre, de son petit frère Lucas, il aurait tué Wario de sang froid, avec un grand plaisir soit dit en passant. Mais les choses avaient changé, et il avait appris, après que Waluigi s'était confié à lui, qui était vraiment Wario, le même Wario qui était en train d'agoniser à ses pieds, le même Wario qui avait tué son petit frère. Etait-il assez lâche pour l'abandonner ? Il aurait voulu être plus puissant, plus courageux, exactement comme les héros de bandes dessinées. Yoso adorait, quand il était enfant, toutes ces histoires, du jeune homme élancé qui sauvait sa dulcinée des griffes d'un super vilain, au justicier qui débarrassait la société des hors-la-loi. A ce sujet, ce qu'il préférait sans doute le plus, c'était bien la série Marvel.

Il aurait bien voulu avoir l'agilité de Spider Man. La force de Hulk ou de Captain America. Il devait accepter la réalité, Yoso était très loin de tous ses « supers héros » favoris. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un super zéro, super zéro qui n'était pas parvenu à sauver son village d'un vulgaire cadavre ? Super zéro qui n'était pas parvenu à sauver son frère ? Super zéro dont l'idée de tuer, mettre fin à une vie, était impensable ? C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer tuer Wario. Trop de sang avait déjà coulé. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, non, car Yoso était humain. Il n'était pas un super héros. Il avait des sentiments – beaucoup de sentiments, trop sans doute -, c'est pourquoi il décida, comme d'habitude, de penser et d'agir avec son cœur. Alors, il prit son couteau, et coupa le bras de Wario où la morsure était pour rappel localisée. Cela devait faire horriblement mal, mais Wario ne réagit même pas. Du sang avait coulé, éclaté partout, sur le coup. Dans un certain sens, c'était normal qu'il ne réagisse pas, car pour Wario ce fut... la délivrance. Il avait miraculeusement échappé au virus zombie. Mais il n'était pas encore sain et sauf, non, loin de là.

Soudain, le bras qu'il restait à Wario bougea, et vint s'agripper à la jambe de Yoso, et la prit férocement. Ce dernier fut légitiment surpris sur le coup, sur le coup, mais n'avait pas à avoir peur. Wario fixa un instant son « sauveur », puis détourna rapidement le regard. Yoso était perplexe. Voulait-il lui dire merci ? Qui sait...

\- Mon frère est encore vivant ?

\- Oui, Waluigi.

Waluigi, était bouche bée, et littéralement. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil en voyant Yoso trancher le bras de son frère, son frère qui était aussi son meilleur (et surtout, son seul) ami. Il savait que toute résistance était inutile. Il s'attentait à ce que Yoso le tue, qu'il lui coupe la gorge, qu'il en finisse maintenant, mais il n'en était rien, puisque ce fut même tout le contraire qui se produisit. Yoso était actuellement en train d'essayer de panser l'hémorragie de Wario avec... des feuilles.

\- Waluigi, déclara tout simplement Yoso en se levant, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Nous ne sommes pas si loin d'Hyrule, on doit emmener là-bas ton frère dès maintenant avant qu'il ne succombe de ses blessures. On y va.

Waluigi, quelque peu surpris par le changement soudain de comportement de Yoso qui était, il fallait le notifier, en train d'essayer de sauver la vie du même type qui avait tué son petit frère, obéit néanmoins. Wario était encore en capacité de marcher, ou du moins, de boiter.

Néanmoins, et ils le savaient tous les trois, la vie est un cadeau du ciel. Et il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce cadeau s'envole pour Wario, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas...

Une nouvelle fois, pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé pendant le long chemin qui menait nos trois protagonistes à Hyrule. Il n'y avait, dans la forêt, pas un chat, aucune trace de vie, si ce n'est quelques bruits d'insectes. Au fond, tout ceci rassura Yoso qui avait eu la phobie de recroiser un de ces morts vivants sur son passage. Ils étaient arrivé à l'entrée de la cité d'Hyrule. C'était l'objectif de Yoso depuis le départ ! Enfin. Il était à Hyrule. Hyrule était une grande ville, déconnectée de la réalité des campagnes. Personne ici, sans aucun doute, ne devait avoir la moindre idée de l'épidémie qui était en train de menacer le monde. Quant à l'état de Wario, il était certes critique, mais il était encore en vie, il n'était pas décédé pendant le trajet. Nul doute que pour le Ciel, il était simplement trop tôt pour ce dernier de quitter cette Terre.

Oui, Yoso était bien là, à Hyrule, ou du moins à l'entrée d'Hyrule, et il n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Yoso tourna la tête, Waluigi également. Ils faisaient, ils l'avaient deviné, face au garde de la ville. Vieux d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon et assez grand physiquement, il faisait face au petit groupe. Il jeta un œil à Wario, et notamment à son bras amputé, et fronça les sourcils. Cet individu semblait impitoyable, chacun sentit qu'il connaissait la vie, ou plutôt qu'il connaissait quelque chose de la vie qui faisait peur.

\- Je vois que vous avez un blessé, commença le soldat, sans montrer une once d'émotion dans ses paroles.

\- C'est exact, intervint Waluigi alors que Yoso s'apprêtait à répondre.

\- Je vous laisse rentr- mais qu'est ce que ?

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Une armée de zombies. C'était littéralement ce qui se présentait devant le groupe de quatre, et cette armée était prête à rentrer dans la cité Hyrule. Yoso comprit en un rien de temps pourquoi lui, et les deux frères qui l'accompagnait, n'avaient rencontré aucun zombie sur leur route. Ils attaquaient en groupe, et aucun n'avait senti leur présence dans cette forêt, alors qu'ils se suivaient à sûrement moins de cinq cent mètres à peine. La chance les avait, sur ce point, souri. Mais cette chance ne fut que provisoire, puisque désormais, ils étaient remarqués.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, voilà, ce qu'il y a. Quelles sont ces choses ?

\- Ce sont des zombies ! s'écria Yoso. Je vous en supplie, il faut protéger la ville, monsieur...

\- Appelle-moi Dario plutôt, merci.

Yoso ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais désormais, le mot « zombie » faisait parti de son vocabulaire courant. Comme si ces créatures, qu'il croyait fantastiques, irréelles, qu'il considérait comme un mythe, s'étaient à ses yeux, normalisées. Au fond, oui, c'était bien le cas. Elles s'étaient normalisées, car elles étaient devenues la réalité.

Dario recula. Yoso aussi, et Waluigi, qui aida Wario à le faire, aussi. Les habitants d'Hyrule étaient quasiment tous réunis sur la place publique de la ville, à regarder le tournoi Smash, ce fameux tournoi organisé par la princesse Peach. Seuls quelques commerces, ou quelques secteurs publics comme les hôpitaux étaient encore ouverts, encore vivants. Les rues aux abords de la cité étaient vides, les maisons aussi. Seul ce petit comité, composé d'un soldat, d'un homme qui avait tout perdu et de deux frères désespérés, avait vu cette horde, et était en capacité d'agir.

\- C'est parti.

Dario, aussitôt après avoir parlé, sortit un pistolet, et commença à tirer, à cœur joie par ailleurs sur les zombies. Waluigi vint l'aider, seul Yoso semblait plus hésitant, mais finit par le sortir à son tour, et appuya timidement sur la gâchette. Ils avaient probablement éliminé une part conséquente de la meute.

Mais chacun comprit la réalité. Il leur serait impossible de résister, d'éliminer entièrement les zombies. Ils étaient juste trop nombreux. Et puis...

\- Plus de munitions ! s'emporta Waluigi, en jetant son arme par terre.

Alors que Wario se trouve juste derrière son frère, et que aucun ne possède une arme de défense, Dario et Yoso continuent d'attaquer, sans s'arrêter. En sachant intérieurement qu'ils combattaient pour leur vie...


	12. L'Epée d'une Vie

**Chapitre 11 :**  
**  
**\- Mon épée... mon épée !

Yann venait de hurler comme jamais, à un tel point que Felix dût sur le coup se boucher les diront qu'il est bizarre, mais Yann vous répondra qu'il était juste Yann. Et Yann, justement, ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son épée, ce serait pour lui tout bonnement synonyme de perdre son honneur, son identité. Il était littéralement rentré dans une colère noire. Alors, il fonça sur le zombie, mais Felix lui cria d'arrêter. Littéralement déconcentré dans son élan, il écouta ce que lui demanda son partenaire.

Felix, dans un élan de courage, sauta sur le macchabée, qui s'apprêtait à attaquer justement Yann. De tout son poids, il le cloua littéralement au sol, ce dernier étant bien trop lent pour pouvoir réagir. Alors, Felix sortit avec prestance l'épée de Yann, complètement tâchée de sang, du corps du mort-vivant. Felix, quelque peu légitiment dégoûté, redonna à Yann ce qu'il considérait peut-être comme sa raison de vivre. Celui-ci reprit son arme et fixe Felix. il ne dit rien, comme s'il n'avait pas encore conscience du danger. Il resta de marbre quelques secondes, alors que juste derrière lui, le « Toad » était déjà en train de se relever. Heureusement, Felix était réactif, et tout en giflant Yann dans le but qu'il reprenne ses esprits, le prit vivement par la main, et s'écria :

\- Fuyons !

Soudain, il fonce. S'en suivit une véritable course-poursuite, caractérisée par les deux gazelles, Felix et Yann, tentant de fuir leur prédateur, le lion. Les trois enchaînent les couloirs, les virages. Bien que le zombie ne soit pas particulièrement rapide, il allait probablement à la même vitesse que ses deux cibles, qui n'étaient pas non plus exceptionnellement agiles. Au final, Felix aperçut dans la frénésie des événements un second monstre, semblable à celui qui les avait attaqué et qui les poursuivait encore et toujours, assis là, par terre, devant eux, à dévorer quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à... un Toad. Il était en train de littéralement lacérer et de manger le pauvre champignon, c'était un véritable spectacle de cannibalisme, à un tel point que même les animaux les plus féroces de la savane ne se risquaient pas à de tels crimes. Parfois, il s'arrêtait dans son repas pour recracher certaines parties du corps trop difficiles à avaler, comme les os. Yann dût s'arrêter pour déglutir, mais repris sa course aussitôt.

Heureusement, le cannibale, trop occupé à ingurgiter de la chair fraîche humaine avec visiblement du plaisir, ne les avait pas remarqué. Felix voulait simplement trouver la sortie de ce stade pendant que Yann ne faisait que le suivre, visiblement déboussolé par les événements. Néanmoins, c'est à la vue de ce spectacle que tous deux comprirent une chose normalement inhabituelle, l'humanité courrait un grave danger, le plus grand qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. Main dans la main, ils courraient à en perdre haleine, et Yann, qui sentit de l'énervement dans les yeux de son partenaire qui savait pertinemment qu'il jouait avec sa vie, se décida d'encore plus accélérer le pas...

[...]

Au même moment, Le couloir où se trouvait Chama, Peach, Pika et Tourne dans l'ordre de gauche à droite était plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils se trouvaient devant une porte, une simple porte. L'équation était simple ; s'ils la passaient, ils pourraient redécouvrir la lumière du dehors. Mais ce n'était pas aussi évident...

\- Il faut sauver les gens dans ce stade, si on ne fait rien ils mourront, tous, trancha Tourne.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? répond Pika, troublé, mais... et Felix, et Yann ?

\- PIKA !

Tourne donne une violente gifle à son nouvel ami, ce qui a pour but de le réveiller émotionnellement parlant. Pika, déconcerté par le geste de la brune, posa sa main sur sa joue.- Felix et Yann sont assez grands pour se défendre ! Ils ont été sélectionné pour participer à un tel tournoi ! L'on ne peut rester là à rien faire, des milliers d'innocents risquent la mort si nous n'agissons pas !

\- Je... souffla-t-il. D'accord. Je te suis.

\- Chama ? Peach ?

Peach n'avait pas écouté le dialogue entre ses deux coéquipiers, et était déjà partie retrouver sa liberté en ouvrant la porte. La lumière vint envahir le petit groupe, et Peach, tranquillement et sans dire un mot, sortit du stade. Puis, elle s'écria :

\- Je vous attendrai ici. C'est trop dangereux pour moi. Et pour vous prouver ma bonne volonté, je veux bien, Chama, m'occuper de Ness.

Chama, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors, vint simplement poser délicatement dans les mains de la princesse Ness, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire objet, en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis, il annonça à Pika et Tourne qu'il était d'accord pour les accompagner.

Les trois passèrent par de nombreux couloirs, en faisant le même trajet, dans le sens inverse, qu'auparavant. Ils retrouvèrent en un rien de temps l'infirmerie en marchant côte à côte, plutôt sereinement, pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Tourne déclara :

\- Là-bas, c'est...

Ils étaient arrivés, ou du moins presque, à leur destination. Devant eux, se situait le terrain du stade, où avait lieu les combats. Chacun remarqua qu'il était vide, le match entre Ike et Snake s'était en effet terminé il y a un moment déjà. Ils ne connaissaient même pas le vainqueur. Ils accélérèrent le pas, lorsque tout à coup, Pika s'arrêta en plein milieu, posant une main sur son cœur. Il s'accroupit, il avait mal, très mal, et respira longuement. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il déglutit, et la douleur se volatilisa.

\- Tu vas bien, Pika ?, s'inquiéta Tourne en accourant vers lui.

\- Oui, mentit le concerné. Dépêchons-nous.

[...]

Tourne fut la première à arriver au milieu du stade, essoufflée, et comprit que Snake avait remporté son match contre Ike lorsqu'elle vit le guerrier saluer la foule en liesse, ce qui était sans importance. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, préférant rester de côté à attendre ses deux partenaires. Elle attendait Pika, qui arriva à son tour et se positionna juste à côté d'elle. Quant à Chama, il les annonça qu'il allait rester là à attendre, au cas où la situation tournait au vinaigre.

La respiration de Pika augmentait chaque milliseconde, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il commençait à avoir de nouveau mal partout, à la tête, au ventre, comme s'il risquait de s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Tourne s'apprêtait à avancer, à crier, « non, stop, arrêtez tout »... tout le monde la regarderait, et ce serait à elle, et seulement à elle, de tout expliquer.

Puis soudainement, les spectateurs arrêtèrent de crier, et d'acclamer Ike. Tourne ne comprit pas pourquoi leur regard se focalisa sur une seule chose ; le ciel. Puis, c'est là qu'elle comprit. Une faille de couleur noire était apparue. Elle se referma en un rien de temps, quand un grand homme, assez âgé, en sortit. Personne ne comprenait individu, c'était la mort en personne. Il avait la peau noire, il était roux, et avait le regard inquiétant. La respiration de Pika s'avança encore davantage lorsqu'il vit cette... n'ayons pas peur des mots, créature des ténèbres. Il avait le sentiment de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu, oui, il connaissait ce visage. Et voir, ou plutôt revoir, cette personne lui donnait la chair de poule.

Ganondorf. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Cette personne s'appelait Ganondorf, il en était persuadé. Il ne savait ni de qui il s'agissait, ni d'où il le connaissait, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré, il en était désormais persuadé. Snake faisait face à cet homme, paniqué, ne sachant quoi faire. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, cette personne incarnait le mal, et il avait raison. Alors, il commença à charger une attaque, mais le visiblement prénommé Ganondorf accourut en sa direction et le prit à la gorge. Il serra très fort, si fort que la vie quitta le corps de Snake en un rien de temps. Snake était mort.

C'est alors que Ganondorf posa sa main droite sur l'estomac de sa victime, qui n'avait rien pu faire. Une matière violette enveloppa le corps de Snake, qui se réveilla. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Il avait perdu toute humanité, puisqu'il était devenu zombie. Tourne recula d'un pas, mais Pika ne bougea pas. Ganondorf ne les avait, à vrai dire, même pas remarqué, et prit Snake dans ses bras, et le jeta dans la foule.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Ganondorf sourit, et ria même. Mais chacun remarqua que ce sourire, et ce rire, étaient glaciaux, inhumains peut-être même. Puis, il fit apparaître un nouveau portail, identique à celui par lequel il était venu, et disparut aussitô se sentit alors mystérieusement bien mieux. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne sentait plus son corps ; mais c'était maintenant terminé. Il se retourna vivement en direction de Tourne, et de Chama, qui n'avaient pas osé prononcer un seul mot. Puis, il jeta un œil en direction des gradins, là où les spectateurs étaient situés, et...Il aurait préféré ne même pas regarder. C'était trop tard. Des gens criaient de douleur, d'autres pleuraient. Snake, ou du moins Ganondorf, avait, en un rien de temps, contaminé la plupart des spectateurs du stade. La mort, la désolation régnaient. Ils avaient échoué.

[...]

\- Courrez !, hurla Tourne.

\- C'est la sortie, chuchota Felix.

Soudain, Felix et Yann foncèrent. Ils ont très peu de temps. Cependant, au loin, ils aperçurent une jeune femme au loin. Felix lui cria de se pousser, et reconnut la princesse Peach. Elle avait dans les mains quelque chose, ou du moins... quelqu'un ? Cette dernière grogna, et n'hésita pas à se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Elle souhaitait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Mais Felix était plus fort qu'elle, et arriva à la pousser sans problème lorsqu'il arriva devant elle. « Ness », quant à lui, roula dans un buisson, dehors. Puis, Felix hurla une nouvelle fois.

\- Fuis !

Peach comprit alors, en apercevant au loin un Toad, zombifié, pourquoi ces deux-là courraient. Elle les connaissait bien, il s'agissait de deux participants du tournoi. Ce Toad avançait vite, trop vite pour elle, qui était difficilement en train de se relever. Elle hurla alors :

\- Bon sang, venez m'aider, vous n'allez pas me laisser mourir quand même !Felix et Yann se retournèrent, et se fixèrent.- Je veux bien coucher avec celui qui me sauve, d'accord ? Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Chama, Pika et Tourne slalomaient littéralement partout entre les couloirs. La sortie n'était plus très loin, et Chama était loin devant les deux autres. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par quelque chose d'inattendu. Ils virent quelqu'un au loin, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, juste devant eux, en proie à de grandes difficultés face à deux individus. Le premier, Pika le reconnut, et fut surpris de le voir ici, croyant qu'il avait quitté le stade il y a longtemps déjà. C'était Cloud. Le second était un individu assez jeune, légèrement barbu, grand brun et élancé, en résumé.

\- Mais laissez-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez !

\- On te demande simplement une chose. Connais-tu une personne du nom de Tourne ?, demanda Cloud, dans un air visiblement menaçant.

\- Non, non et non !

Tourne supposa, sans savoir qu'elle avait raison, qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que d'un spectateur, qui avait, par miracle, réussi à sauver sa vie, et qui avait croisé le chemin de ces deux individus. La chance l'avait alors souri, puisque cette personne avait, comme eux, réussi à sauver sa vie, de justesse. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéressa.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Cloud.

\- Franck, répondit au quart de tour le concerné en gardant un calme exemplaire.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui est Tourne ?

\- Non.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Oui.

\- Mehdi, penses-tu que l'on devrait le libérer ?

\- M'ouais, j'sais pas...

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

La voix de Tourne raisonna, et Cloud, et les visiblement dénommés Mehdi et Franck, fixèrent cette dernière.- Tourne ! Te voilà ! Parfait, tu vas venir avec nous.

\- Aucune chance !

\- Elle n'ira nul part, intervint Pika.

\- Ah ! Pika, te voilà, lui sourit Cloud. Content de te revoir ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux évidemment t'en aller, je te laisse passer si tu le souhaites, et c'est pareil pour toi, euh...

\- Chama.

\- Chama. Et toi aussi, Franck. J'ai juste besoin de cette chère Tourne.**  
**


	13. Ordre Royal

Chapitre 12 :

Emo avait bien réfléchi, et avait fini par mettre un genou à terre devant Viridi. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, tant il aurait été mal vu s'il avait refusé sa demande, ou plutôt son ordre royal. Quant à Goth, il avait lui aussi annoncé à sa souveraine son départ. Emo comprit alors qu'il allait devoir partir avec Goth, son pire ennemi ! Néanmoins, bien que ça pouvait surprendre, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Goth, en dépit de sa personnalité, restait un guerrier surpuissant et un allié de grande confiance.

Emo se souvenait de ce moment, lorsqu'il a fait l'honneur à Viridi d'accepter sa requête. Il avait fixé cette dernière, une flamme dans les yeux. Chacun savait qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir se revoir pendant très longtemps, c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient simplement regardé là pendant une poignée de secondes qui leur semblait être une éternité, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Viridi avait alors expliqué à Emo et Pit, Goth connaissant déjà tout le fin mot de l'histoire, que pour descendre sur Terre, ils allaient devoir retrouver une jeune femme, dénommée Bayonetta, qui leur expliquerait tout. Cependant, leur tâche était en réalité beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Bayonetta « Cereza » vivait en ermite, dans la forêt.

\- Toujours est-il, avait conclu Viridi, que votre objectif est de retrouver Bayonetta. Je ne sais pas où elle se cache, sachez donc que cela pourrait vous prendre très bien deux heures, comme une semaine.

Dans le même temps, Viridi avait attribué à Emo et Pit deux médaillons, couleur azur intense, qui leur permettraient selon elle, de retourner au Royaume Céleste si les choses se passaient mal sur Terre. Cependant, elle leur précisa que ce médaillon ne pouvait leur permettre un retour en claquement de doigt, puisque non seulement il n'était activable qu'une seule fois, mais aussi qu'il leur fallait attendre une à deux minutes avant que la téléportation ne se fasse. Virdi n'en possédant que deux, Goth allait devoir partir les mains vides, mais il semblait s'en ficher complètement.

C'était ce que Emo fixait à ce moment-là. Ce médaillon était si spécial, car il était, peut-être, son seul souvenir physique qu'il avait emporté avec lui de Viridi. Cela faisait déjà une heure que le groupe de trois était parti, et ils étaient maintenant enfin dans le cœur de leur mission. L'ambiance qui régnait était quelque peu déprimante. Emo et Goth ne parlaient tout simplement pas, ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas, ce n'était pas un secret, et ils n'allaient jamais devenir amis. Ils allaient rester deux simples compagnons de route, et ça s'arrêterait là.

Pit, de son côté, essayait de lancer la conversation, de mettre fin à cette ambiance de mort, mais voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, avait vite abandonné. Le pauvre Pit avait du mal à trouver sa place dans cette troupe, et il se rendait compte qu'il allait devoir cohabiter avec ces deux-là pendant un... long moment, jusqu'à plusieurs semaines. La mauvaise humeur d'Emo et de Goth était contagieuse, et Pit finit, à son tour, par ne plus oser parler.

Il était allé jusqu'à proposer un combat d'entraînement à Goth, mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu...

\- Arrête tes sottises et continue de marcher, avait simplement réagi le proche conseiller de la reine.

Le voyage allait être long... vraiment très long. Cependant, quelque chose d'inattendu vint attirer l'attention des trois combattants. Une sorte de... patte rose, dépassait d'un petit buisson. Des ronflements se faisaient également entendre. De toute évidence, une personne, ou une créature, dormait derrière.

\- Vous pensez que c'est Boyotta ? demanda Emo.

\- Bayonetta...

Cette réponse, ou du moins correction, de Goth eut pour effet de ne pas du tout convaincre Emo, qui eut le sentiment de s'être fait prendre de haut, amplifiant encore davantage le froid qui régnait entre les deux individus.

\- On va voir ça ! déclara Pit en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

L'ange, sans conscience du potentiel danger, sauta alors derrière le buisson, puis se mit à crier que l'on vienne l'aider. Emo et Goth, alertés, s'apprêtaient à bouger, prêts à neutraliser le monstre, probablement féroce, qui était en train de maltraiter Pit. Un combat épique était sur le point de débuter. Soudainement, Pit, et la créature qu'il a visiblement dérangé, sortirent du buisson.

Emo et Goth posèrent leur main sur leur front, mal à l'aise devant le spectacle... inattendu qu'ils virent. Une petite boule rose, d'à peine cinquante centimètres, aux mains et aux pattes tout autant minuscules, aux yeux bleus qui devaient faire la moitié de son corps, et aux oreilles noires qui ressemblaient à celles d'un chat, et à l'air tendre, était en train de tabasser Pit. Goth comprit que c'était un Rondoudou, un Pokémon, connu pour son innocence et son dégoût pour le combat. Voir que cet être était la cause d'autant de soucis à Pit le dérangeait quelque peu.

Après avoir « frappé » une dernière fois Pit qui tomba au sol, le Rondoudou, qui avait senti la présence de Emo et Goth, gonfla littéralement, et vint se poser délicatement sur les cheveux d'Emo. Le Pokémon était tout doux, et sa présence chatouillait même Emo. Pit, de son côté, se releva, cria que l'on abatte « ce monstre », et essaya de le taper du poing. Mais Rondoudou était plus agile que lui, et réussit à s'enfuir et se relogea cette fois sur la tête de Goth, et Pit...

\- Enculé, s'écria Emo.

… frappa malencontreusement Emo. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas fait de toutes ses forces. Puis, subitement, le Rondoudou se repositionna par terre, et fonça en direction de l'ange.


	14. Partie de Cache-Cache

Chapitre 13 :

Pit, à bout, était prêt à utiliser toutes ses forces contre le pauvre Rondoudou, ce qui exaspérait Emo comme Goth. Ils avaient là, peut-être trouvé leur premier point sur lequel ils étaient en accord, et c'est pourquoi, alors que Pit était prêt à charger une attaque sur le Pokémon, Emo vint rapidement se positionner entre les deux rivaux. Pit, surpris, s'arrêta.

\- Pit, si tu pouvais arrêter cinq secondes tes âneries, ce serait cool de ta part, dit sèchement Goth. Allez, continuons à avancer.

Pit grommela, mais savait au fond de lui que Goth, sur ce point, avait raison. Il était prêt à se retourner et s'en aller sans porter un regard sur Rondoudou, lorsque soudain, il sentit que quelque chose de doux se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Pit, immédiatement, leva les yeux, et une nouvelle fois, hurla de toutes ses forces. Rondoudou, comme il l'avait fait avec Emo et Goth, s'y était tranquillement logé. Pit commença à bouger, à courir partout, pour faire tomber le Pokémon. Mais Pit n'avait pas à avoir peur, puisque Rondoudou, cette fois, n'allait pas encore le tabasser, bien au contraire.

\- Ron... rondoudou !

Pit finit par se calmer, et commença même à apprécier la présence du Pokémon. Même si évidemment Pit ne comprenait pas son langage, Rondoudou voulait faire comprendre à l'ange qu'il était désolé et qu'il s'excusait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Finalement, le petit groupe reprit leur route cinq bonnes minutes, avec Rondoudou. Lorsque soudainement, Pit attrapa le bras de Goth, puis d'Emo, et de l'autre main, caressa tendrement la boule rose.

\- Est ce que Rondoudou peut venir avec nous ? demanda Pit, clairement.

\- Je m'en doutais que tu nous demanderais ça, fit Goth en plaçant son doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Mais je ne sais pas... j'ai peur que Rondoudou... enfin tu comprends, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrivera si elle venait à partir avec nous. Du coup, j'aimerai connaître votre avis !

Emo et Goth se regardèrent, confrontés à un choix, il était vrai, cornélien. Au fond, la présence de Rondoudou avait apporté une nouvelle ambiance quelque peu plus joyeuse, plus enfantine, au petit groupe, c'était évident. D'une certaine manière, Emo et Goth comprirent que Rondoudou se trouvait dans la même situation qu'eux auparavant entre partir sur Terre, ou rester au Royaume Céleste. Si Rondoudou restait là, et qu'il était décidé qu'elle retrouverait simplement sa forêt, elle serait en sécurité, mais le moral de Pit serait affecté, et elle ne pourrait donc pas servir au combat. Si Rondoudou partait avec eux, elle serait en danger de mort, littéralement, face aux zombies et aux trois Gardiens. De plus, si elle venait à mourir, Pit n'arriverait jamais à surmonter cette épreuve. Que pouvait donc lui conseiller Emo et Goth ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Goth, en tête de course, décida de faire une petite pause, même si aucun membre de son équipage n'était réellement fatigué. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite prairie, où trois arbres se situaient, l'un à l'ouest, l'un pile au milieu, et un dernier plus à l'est. Tous s'adossèrent contre un arbre différent Emo prit le premier, Goth le deuxième et enfin Pit et Rondoudou le dernier, car oui, en effet, il a été décidé que Rondoudou les rejoindrait. La décision, bien que mûrement réfléchie, fut en partie influencée par les supplications de l'ange et de la boule rose.

Est ce que Rondoudou avait-elle au moins conscience du danger qui la guettait ? Sûrement pas. Elle était juste là pour s'amuser, c'était le plus important pour elle. Et elle avait le sentiment qu'avec ces humains, elle ne risquerait pas de s'ennuyer, c'était certain...

D'ailleurs, Rondoudou, même si elle ne le faisait pas ressentir, n'aimait pas vraiment la présence de Goth. Elle le trouvait froid, mais surtout, elle savait qu'il était indéfiniment plus fort qu'elle physiquement. Cela l'énervait ! Alors, elle se coucha par terre, voulut impressionner le conseiller de la reine Viridi, et commença à réaliser une pompe, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, sous les encouragements de Pit... avant de lamentablement s'écrouler à la cinquième. Visiblement, les pompes, ce n'était pas pour elle. Au même moment, Goth lança une bouteille d'eau à Pit, sans le prévenir.

L'ange, un peu surpris mais réactif, attrapa l'objet, et but une petite gorgée, avant de la donner à Rondoudou, qui se servit à son tour. Puis, le Pokémon accourut en direction d'Emo qui n'avait rien eu, lui passa la bouteille et en profita pour lui faire un câlin. Ce dernier, gêné, se laissa cependant faire.

\- Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Goth.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de repos méritées, les quatre compagnons reprirent la route, avec un seul objectif en tête, retrouver cette Bayonetta le plus vite possible, coûte que coûte.

[...]

Daisy riait aux éclats. C'était incroyable, elle n'avait jamais autant rigolé de toute sa vie de souveraine, à un point que cela déconcentra même Samus, qui ne se priva pas de lui demander quelle était la raison.

\- Oh, commença la rousse sans se calmer, je repensais juste au combat entre Toad et Tullia.

Soudainement, Samus souffla du nez. Le match que Tullia avait proposé à Toad, en effet, fut une humiliation pour le pauvre champignon. Il n'avait rien pu faire, et il s'était tout simplement fait laminer. Il n'était pas fort, il le savait. Mais la présence de Toad était primordiale, tant le champignon se révélait comme de bon conseil, et savait se moquer de lui-même. Il se faisait charrier, mais s'en fichait au final.

Samus annonça qu'ils arriveraient -bien que ce soit relatif- très prochainement à Sarasaland. Il fallait préparer le mieux possible leur atterrissage. Lorsqu'ils arriveraient là-bas, Toad avait déjà une idée bien précise sur ce que Daisy devra faire pour protéger son royaume. Après tout, s'il était « d'aussi bon conseil » que cela, c'était qu'il avait forcément la bonne décision en tête, n'est-ce-pas ?


	15. Dure Capture

Chapitre 14:

Pika, comme Chama, étaient quelque peu surpris. Ils avaient un véritable don pour se retrouver dans des situations peu agréables, et cet événement ne venait que confirmer tout ceci. En une journée, c'était sûr, ils en avaient vu, des vertes et des pas mûres mais peut-être s'étaient-ils simplement retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Quant à Tourne, celle-ci ne cachait pas sa surprise. Elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'un nouveau conflit, et avait donc bien sûr hésité à se rendre directement à Cloud, qui était de toute évidence, il n'y avait pas débat possible, bien plus fort qu'elle. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était en danger. Deux inconnus, sortant de nul part, lui ordonnant de les suivre ? Même l'individu le plus naïf n'aurait pas pu bêtement les écouter. Un silence gênant occupait alors le couloir, personne n'osant parler. Heureusement, il n'y avait -pour le moment- aucun zombie. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Tourne fixait Pika, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais ne le pouvait pas pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Pika l'avait bien vu. De toute évidence, elle attendait que Pika agisse, parle, pour réagir. C'est pourquoi Pika se tourna subitement vers Cloud, son « bon vieil ami du tournoi ».

\- Cloud, prononça alors Pika en ne cachant pas son stress, je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution pacifique à cela...

\- Oui, que Tourne vienne avec nous. C'est pourtant simple.

Cloud avait avancé d'un pas, et avait libéré Franck qui accourut en direction du groupe de Pika, Chama et Tourne. Mehdi et Cloud étaient certes en minorité, mais il était évident qu'ils avaient l'avantage physique. C'est là que Cloud, d'un air encore plus menaçant qu'auparavant, avança d'un nouveau pas. C'est là que Mehdi s'écria.

\- Cloud ! Ne leur fais aucun mal, on est juste venu pour Tourne, au départ.

Cloud grommela, mais dût se résoudre d'accepter. Au fond de lui, il savait que Mehdi avait raison. S'épuiser dans un combat, bien que gagné d'avance, pouvait être aisément évité. Pika, toujours aussi hésitant, se redécida à parler, à dialoguer.

\- Oui, Tourne peut venir avec vous.

Coup de tonnerre dans l'assemblée ! Cloud afficha un regard satisfait. Tourne, quant à elle, tourna subitement sa tête en direction de son « partenaire ». Pika a un sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche. Chama, quant à lui, s'apprête à l'injurier, comme d'habitude, et à l'accuser de trahison. Mais il n'a pas le temps, puisque Pika reprit.

\- Seulement si je peux venir avec vous.

\- Et moi aussi ! réagit immédiatement Franck.

Franck voulait simplement survivre, personne n'était dupe et tout le monde l'avait compris, et souhaitait simplement rejoindre les personnes qu'il jugeait assez fortes pour savoir se protéger, et surtout, le protéger lui. Le mot « impossible » ne rentrait pas dans le vocabulaire de Franck, et pour cause, c'était pour lui inconcevable, impossible qu'il meure aussi jeune. Il avait encore tant à faire, à accomplir, tant à prouver...

Du côté de Tourne, elle fut rassurée, rassurée de voir que non, Pika ne l'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Chama soupira, ça ne le plaisait pas du tout d'approuver Pika, mais c'est ce qu'il fit en déclarant qu'il était d'accord avec l'ancien participant du tournoi. Ça le dégoûtait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre chose à l'instant présent.

Cloud ne réagit pas, approcha et vint attraper Tourne par le bras qui ne tenta pas de se débattre. Il reprit ensuite.

\- Croyez-vous être aptes à m'imposer des conditions ? Nous avons l'avantage sur vous, je vous ordonne de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que je sois assez loin de vous.

Pika, Chama et Franck, bien conscients de s'être fait avoir, n'eurent pas la force de réagir sur le coup. Cloud commença alors à repartir, escorté par Mehdi.

\- Survivez ! Dites à Peach que je-

Mehdi posa délicatement sa main sur la bouche de la captive. Tourne essaya de la mordre, mais n'y arriva pas. Mehdi, qui avait malgré tout senti la tentative de Tourne, lui dit simplement « de ne pas s'inquiéter ». Et pourtant, elle avait de quoi...

Cloud, Mehdi et Tourne étaient finalement arrivés assez loin du petit groupe, jusqu'à ne plus être visibles. Franck regarda alors Pika, qu'il remarqua très en colère de la situation allant jusqu'à se mordre la lèvre jusqu'à la faire saigner. Il lui tapota alors l'épaule.

\- Si Cloud était vraiment quelqu'un de mal intentionné, il nous aurait tué sur le coup avant de prendre Tourne.

\- Oui oui, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais peut-on enfin quitter ce maudit stade ? Allons retrouver Peach ! s'énerva Chama, qui ne voulait pas rester là encore plus longtemps.

Pika resta silencieux, mais acquiesça d'un haussement de tête.

Peach, pour la première fois durant toute sa vie de reine, était en position de faiblesse. C'était un sentiment bizarre. En temps normal, c'était elle qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur ses sujets, mais là, la situation s'était brutalement inversée. Elle, oui, elle, était en position de faiblesse.

Ni Felix, ni Yann, n'appréciait réellement Peach. Le premier n'aimait simplement pas les manières de cette dame, il voyait très bien qu'elle était reine et qu'elle le savait, et surtout, qu'elle s'en fichait de l'avis du bas peuple – dont Felix faisait parti. Quant au second, il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, simplement qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et que son comportement l'énervait quelque peu.

Malgré tout, abandonner une femme en danger ne rentrait pas dans les valeurs des deux guerriers. C'est pourquoi, au moment où Peach allait se faire mordre, Felix accourut et repoussa violemment le zombie, et le fit tomber par terre sans trop de difficultés. Yann vint simplement finir le travail, en abattant son épée sur sa tête, ce qui eut pour effet de littéralement exploser sa cervelle.

\- Ah ! réagit Peach en se relevant et en nettoyant brièvement sa robe, bravo ! Toujours viser la tête, c'est la seule partie du corps tuant un zombie. Il faudrait être un idiot pour ne pas l'avoir compris.

\- Bien sûr, haha... ria jaune Yann, plus gêné qu'autre chose.

\- Du coup, Peach ? Pour... le salaire ?

Peach souffla, et fixa Felix d'un air de dégoût.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette façon de parler, réagit Peach. On verra ça demain, ou au pire la semaine prochaine... à moins que ! s'arrêta Peach en mettant son doigt sur son nez, tu ne meures avant.

\- En tout cas, sache que je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, et puis... tu n'es pas mon genre de fille.

\- Je m'en fiche de ton avis... Yann, c'est ça ? Bref...

Felix, bien qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse de Peach, préféra ne pas réagir et créer une polémique pour l'instant. C'est au même moment que Chama, Pika et Franck arrivèrent. Peach remarqua l'absence de Tourne n'osant imaginer que le pire puisse être arrivé à « son amie ».

Chama fut chargé d'expliquer, certes rapidement et dans les plus brefs détails, ce qui leur était arrivé. Pika n'avait prévenu personne du fait qu'il croyait connaître, ou du moins qu'il savait qu'il connaissait, l'homme qui était apparu Ganondorf, et ne comptait pas le faire pour l'instant.

Peach mit sa main devant sa bouche, choquée de la disparition de Tourne. Choquée, mais pas tant que ça, puisqu'elle eut la force d'énoncer à son tour ce qui lui était arrivé, en parlant de son sauvetage par « ses héros » Felix et Yann, en omettant néanmoins la promesse de coucher avec eux qu'elle leur a faite. Felix fut heureux de retrouver Pika, avec qui il avait noué une certaine complicité après son combat.

\- Et où est Ness-ness ? Demanda Chama.

\- Juste ici, normalement, fit Peach en pointant du doigt un buisson.

Sans problème, Chama retrouva « son animal de compagnie », et le prit dans ses mains, sous le regard dégoûté de Felix et de Yann. Pika se chargea de leur expliquer qui était Ness, que Felix et Yann connaissait. Ils savaient qu'il avait été blessé après son combat, mais ils n'imaginaient pas qu'il était devenu une telle monstruosité.

\- C'est très bien tout cela, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Peach se positionna alors au centre du groupe. Tout le monde la regarda, chacun impatient de découvrir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer.

\- L'invasion zombie... de toute évidence, n'est encore que limitée. Globalement, le Royaume Champignon est sécurisé, les grandes villes ne sont pas encore tombées. Mais pour combien de temps ? C'est pourquoi je vous propose de partir dès maintenant au village de la Colline aux Etoiles Filantes. C'est un lieu que vous ne connaissez probablement pas, j'en ai conscience. Pourtant, faites-moi confiance, il s'agit là assurément de l'endroit le plus sécurisé que vous pourrez trouver. J'ai ordonné, pendant que j'étais seule, à Captain Falcon, membre de ma garde la plus rapprochée et qui était chargé de protéger la capitale pendant mon absence pour ce tournoi, de venir nous chercher en avion avec une partie de ses soldats. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Il apparut assez évident pour l'ensemble du groupe que suivre Peach était la bonne décision à prendre. Ils n'avaient, de toute façon, pas d'autre choix. Seul Pika aurait bien voulu tenter de suivre discrètement le chemin qu'avait emprunté Cloud, Mehdi et donc par extension Tourne pour sauver - bien qu'il ne savait pas si elle était vraiment, ou non, en danger - cette dernière, mais il n'avait pas retrouvé leur trace, comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés.

Il ne restait plus au petit groupe qu'à attendre. Chacun comprit que Peach avait dit vrai, lorsque les bruits d'un avion qui arrivait fut entendu dans les cieux. Ils allaient être sauvés. Mais un problème était toujours présent : Ness. En effet, était-il seulement envisageable de garder Ness ? C'est-à-dire, Ness ne pouvait-il pas apparaître comme repoussant ? Fallait-il se débarrasser, ou plutôt tuer Ness purement et simplement maintenant, ou au contraire, le garder ? Pika proposa d'organiser un vote à ce propos sur le destin de celui qui avait été son ami, et qu'il a seulement voulu aidé.


	16. Sacrifice Artifice

**Chapitre 15 : **

\- Dario, ça ne sert à rien.

Yoso baissa soudainement son arme, sous les injures de Dario qui, en continuant d'attaquer, lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Nous n'allons jamais y arriver, ils sont bien trop nombreux.

Yoso cria alors à Dario de partir alerter les dirigeants de la cité du danger qui menaçait Hyrule. Au même moment, mais ça Yoso ne le savait pas, Hyrule, qui s'était regroupé quasiment entièrement au niveau de la place publique dans le seul but de regarder le tournoi Smash, avait vu le même spectacle que Pika, Chama et Tourne. C'est à dire, Ganondorf, la mort de Snake et le début, officiel dans une certaine mesure, de l'épidémie zombie... oui, tout ça, Hyrule en avait déjà connaissance. Mais les Hyruliens étaient loin de deviner que les zombies étaient à leur porte.

Dario n'aimait pas admettre la défaite, et il avait le sentiment que c'était ce qu'il faisait en abandonnant entre guillemets, ce combat. Mais c'était ce qui était de plus judicieux à faire, pour lui, et pour les Hyruliens qu'il était censé protéger. Alors, il baissa son arme, et commença à courir, s'engouffrant dans la cité, slalomant entre les maisons qui le gênait pour rejoindre le château d'Hyrule le plus vite possible. De son côté, Yoso reprit en main son pistolet, et continua à attaquer seul, sous les regards inquiets de Waluigi et surtout Wario, qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits et mieux comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer...

\- Mon Dieu... chuchota Dario.

C'était une chance inespérée. Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes que Dario avait commencé à courir, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il était légitiment essoufflé, et avait un point de coté au niveau de la poitrine. Son objectif était le Château d'Hyrule. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit quelqu'un, et il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Zelda, oui, la reine Zelda, était juste devant lui, ou plutôt juste à quelques mètres d'elle, installée au beau milieu d'un parc. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Il comprit rapidement qu'elle était en pleine prière. Ses mains étaient jointes et posées sur sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- ZELDA ! ZELDA ! ZELDA !

De toute évidence, Zelda avait entendu les cris de Dario mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle resta stoïque, comme si elle était enfermée dans une bulle, qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde parallèle. Dario accourut alors vers elle.. C'est là que la reine releva brusquement la tête.

Dario n'aimait pas Zelda. Comme tout le monde, ou presque. En réalité, Zelda était probablement la dirigeante la plus impopulaire au monde, si bien qu'elle a déjà été la victime de nombreuses tentatives de meurtre, toutes ayant échouées. Le fait qu'elle soit là, isolée, non pas avec son peuple sur la place publique, représentait en soit tout un symbole. Pourquoi Zelda était-elle autant détestée ? Pour sa rivalité, et la lutte de pouvoir qu'elle a entreprise avec sa sœur aînée de trois mois, Clara. Clara était censé être la légitime prochaine souveraine, simplement pour son âge plus avancé. Néanmoins, le père des deux sœurs et ancien régent d'Hyrule a décidé avant sa mort, de déshériter Clara et d'installer à la place sa fille Zelda sur le trône. Ce fut une décision évidemment très impopulaire et contestée, mais Zelda s'est accrochée au pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, la monarchie est toujours très instable, mais tient toujours, à un fil. Quant à Clara, elle s'est exilée loin du royaume.

Dario avait hésité à rompre son engagement dans l'armée en apprenant le couronnement de Zelda. Devoir appeler cette horrible femme, avide de pouvoir, « reine » le dégoûtait au plus haut point. C'était, quoi qu'il arrive, la première fois qu'il adressait la parole à cette dernière. Il aurait tant voulu l'insulter, mais ce n'était pas le moment, au vu du grand danger qu'encourait la cité. Et puis, surtout, il ne voulait pas être victime d'un bien triste licenciement.

\- Bonjour, déclara-t-elle.

Un bonjour tout calme, tout posé, qui entrait en contradiction totale, en déconnexion, avec ce qui se passait à, sans doute, moins d'un kilomètre d'elle. En un seul mot prononcé, la « reine Zelda » avait réussi à se faire encore plus détester qu'avant par Dario. Un exploit !

\- Madame, il y a urgence à l'entrée de la ville. Une intervention immédiate est requise.

\- Il faut que je fasse gagner du temps... se dit Yoso, avant de se tourner vers les deux frères. Il faut trouver un moyen de diversion !

Yoso, pour la seconde fois, abaissa son arme, et commença à prendre tout ce qu'il trouvait par terre pour le jeter au beau milieu des zombies. Bouts de bois, brins d'herbes même... tout y passait. Waluigi, et même Wario, firent de même. Ce n'était pas une manière fondamentalement idiote de procéder puisque cela ralentissait certes les zombies, mais cela restait quasiment inutile ! Le temps qui était gagné ne se comptait pas en secondes, mais plutôt en millisecondes.

Au fond, rien ne divertissait les zombies. Rien, à part de la chair fraîche, ce dont n'avait pas encore bien saisi le groupe. C'était peut-être répugnant, horrible à dire, mais c'était la pure vérité. Waluigi alla même jusqu'à abandonner son petit sac à dos en le lançant aux zombies qui, intrigués, se jetèrent dessus, mais l'abandonnèrent rapidement. La situation était catastrophique, et la mort était toute proche. Yoso se situait un peu à l'écart de Wario et Waluigi, de quatre ou cinq mètres à peine, pendant que les deux frères étaient côte à côte.

Il leur fallait agir, ou bien ils mourraient. C'était aussi simple que cela. Wario, le miraculé, Waluigi, le frère de ce miraculé, et Yoso, qui avait perdu en une année sa mère, son père et son petit frère, allaient, oui, décéder. Du moins, si personne n'intervenait, si aucune solution n'était trouvée. C'est à ce moment que Wario se rapprocha encore davantage de son frère, puis parla, avec grandes difficultés.

\- Waluigi ?

\- Oui ? répondit ce dernier, intrigué mais surtout, stressé.

Surpris, Waluigi se tourna en direction de son frère. Son frère... qu'il a tant voulu aidé. En soit, Waluigi ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais qu'est ce qu'il a été un bon frère ! Il avait tant aidé Wario à se reconstruire, ou du moins il avait tenté que son frère se reconstruise, il l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout du monde... oui, Waluigi avait abandonné tout projet professionnel pour son frère, pour l'aider. Il était allé jusqu'à devenir un bandit... c'était dire ! Au moins, personne ne pouvait avoir de doute sur une chose, Waluigi avait de la bonne volonté, et aimait son frère. Toutes les actions, toutes les paroles de Waluigi ont toujours été guidées par des questions très basiques : est-ce que ça sera bon pour Wario ? Qu'en pensera Wario ? Que dira Wario ? Waluigi, pourtant, n'avait jamais su ce que Wario pensait de lui. Wario le considérait-il comme un vrai frère et, par ailleurs, comme un très bon ami, ou comme un partenaire, presque inutile, de cambriolage ? Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Waluigi se posa intérieurement toutes ces questions. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit la voix de Wario.

\- Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ton sacrifice.

C'est là que Yoso cria de douleur. Waluigi, lui, se rendit compte que son frère venait de... le trahir, en le poussant violemment au sol. Les zombies sentirent la panique du bandit, et s'approchèrent de lui. Waluigi tenta de les repousser d'un coup de pied mais c'était peine perdu. Un zombie lui sauta à la figure, ce qui eut pour effet de l'écraser littéralement. Waluigi était probablement déjà mort, mais les zombies n'avaient pas fini, et vinrent lui ouvrir le ventre, le dévorant sur place. Wario, de son côté, ne se rendit même pas compte du nouveau crime qu'il venait d'accomplir. C'était déjà son second meurtre en une journée. Et quel meurtre ! Il venait de tuer son frère, son propre frère, de sang froid. Wario n'osa pas regarder ce dernier se faire dévorer, il n'en avait pas le courage, et courut simplement dans Hyrule, à la recherche d'une infirmerie, ou de quoi que ce soit qui permettrait de soigner ses blessures.

Yoso n'essaya même pas de le poursuivre, hurlant simplement le nom de Waluigi. S'il avait su, il aurait tué Wario, c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début... Waluigi ne serait pas... non, Waluigi ne méritait pas de mourir, il n'avait rien fait de mal, et ça, Yoso le savait. La mort de Waluigi cependant, lui permettait de survivre. Oui, Waluigi faisait désormais parti du passé, et de toutes ces personnes qui avaient succombé pour permettre à Yoso de continuer à vivre.

Les zombies approchaient de Yoso, qui se décida finalement de s'enfuir de là. Il remarqua rapidement que Wario avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il espéra que ce dernier s'était fait bouffer par un zombie qui passait par là, même si c'était très improbable.

Yoso n'osa pas regarder derrière lui, même s'il se doutait que des centaines de zombies le poursuivait. Il était rentré dans Hyrule qui était donc officiellement sans protection. Et quel dommage que Yoso n'ait pas vu ce petit caillou juste devant lui, ce petit caillou dont il trébucha dessus. Alors ça y est, c'était comme ça que Yoso allait mourir, en tombant sur un caillou. Il ferma les yeux, et attendit là, qu'un zombie vienne le couper en deux, le manger...

\- Amour de Nayru !

Mais rien n'arriva. Yoso se releva, tranquillement, et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans... quelque chose de bleu, un bleu transparent. Il vit des zombies, passer juste à côté de lui, mais pas un seul ne vint le toucher, ni même l'effleurer. Puis il remarqua également qu'il n'était pas seul. Dario était juste à côté de lui, avec une femme, à la longue robe, qu'il reconnut. C'était la reine Zelda.

\- Tu as l'air perdu, Yoso, c'est bien ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai utilisé ma magie pour nous sauver. Nous sommes dans un cristal. Nous les voyons, dit Zelda en montrant du doigt les zombies, mais ils ne nous voient pas.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux... fit Yoso en s'étirant.

Yoso expliqua alors à Dario la mort de Waluigi, la fuite de Wario... tout y passa. Yoso faillit verser une larme, mais parvint à se retenir.

\- Je ne faisais pas confiance à ce type, de toute manière.

\- Hum... dans une vingtaine de secondes, ce cristal va se briser. Cela signifie que nous serons, à nouveau, vulnérables. De toute évidence, déclara Zelda d'une voix triste, la cité est perdue. C'est trop tard. Des innocents vont mourir, et nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour l'empêcher.

\- Ma reine, je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen...

Dario était perplexe. Il n'avait pas envie de rester avec sa reine bien longtemps, et en sa qualité de soldat, il voulait sauver Hyrule. Les zombies se trouvaient au cœur de la ville désormais, et plus aucun ne se trouvait à côté du cristal de Zelda.

\- Je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour nous téléporter loin d'ici. Je ne sais pas où nous allons atterrir, soupira Zelda, si tout se passe bien néanmoins, ce sera dans un lieu où nous serons sains et saufs... je l'espère, en tout cas.

Yoso n'avait personne en Hyrule qu'il connaissait. Sa décision fut vite prise il allait suivre Zelda. Cependant, Dario, lui, avait des amis et une famille ici. Etait-il assez humain pour les abandonner ? Et puis... Dario restait un soldat. Alors, qu'allait-il faire ? Soit, il suivrait Zelda, soit il ne la suivrait pas, et passerait à tout jamais pour un soldat lâche.


	17. Un Nouveau Départ

**Chapitre 16 : **

_Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est le premier de la "deuxième partie" de la fic. A partir de maintenant, la fiction sera divisée en plusieurs arcs (entre le Royaume Céleste, Hyrule, etc...) et les chapitres ne se suivront pas forcément chronologiquement dans cette partie. La date, ainsi que l'endroit où se passeront donc les évènements d'un chapitre seront donc précisés à chaque fois, sauf lors de (potentielles) rares exceptions. _

\- Arrête ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais... même nos ancêtres n'ont pas su maîtriser le pouvoir de ce maudit bouquin ! Si tu l'ouvres... qui sait ce qui arrivera ?

\- Tout ceci m'est égal. Le monde n'est plus rien sans elle. Ma vie tout court n'est plus rien sans elle !

\- Et ton fils ? Tes fils ?!

\- Mes deux fils... l'un a été capturé, par ces mêmes types qui ont tué ma femme ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé... ceci me donne encore plus la haine !

\- Mais...

\- Parlez, ténèbres ! J'attends vos ordres !

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Oh Seigneur...

\- Silence ! Les ténèbres ont parlé. La première étape du plan ne fait que commencer... ce monde ne mérite pas de vivre, il doit être effacé et recréé.

\- Inconscient ! Ne fais pas ça ! Réagis !

\- Nul ne peut s'opposer à ma volonté.

[…]

\- Mwahahaha... ce sombre crétin n'est plus. Plus personne ne peut s'opposer à ma volonté désormais. Personne ne peut résister à sa destinée. Ténèbres ! Moi, Ganondorf, vous jure, en ce lieu, fidélité... à tout jamais ! MWAHAHAHAHA !

21 Janvier.

« Alors ça y est, cher Journal, cela fait désormais officiellement trois jours depuis le début de l'Apocalypse. Il y a trois jours, j'ai vu, cher Journal, ce que je n'aurai jamais cru voir de toute ma vie, des morts ressusciter ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte. Quel choc, ça a été pour moi... néanmoins, j'ai pu également rencontré des gens superbes quand « c'est arrivé ». Je pourrai te citer Franck, qui s'est révélé, même si ça, Journal, tu le sais déjà, comme un soutien inespéré dans cette épreuve. C'est quelqu'un de mature, d'intelligent aussi, qui est capable de prendre des décisions quand il le faut. Je le respecte énormément. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu faire sa connaissance, même s'il est vrai que je ne le connais pas encore très bien. Il y a aussi Peach... ah, Peach... elle est insupportable, mais elle nous a malgré tout tous sauvé la vie, avec son soldat, Falcon. Rien que pour ça, je suis obligé d'être reconnaissant envers elle. A vrai dire, depuis que nous sommes arrivés au Village de la Colline aux Etoiles Filantes (quel nom sacrément nul et à rallonge, tout de même), je n'ai quasiment ni pu revoir Peach, ni Falcon, qui sont tout le temps occupés l'un comme l'autre. Il y a beaucoup de survivants qui ont été emmené ici. Apparemment, le Royaume Champignon a littéralement été dévasté par l'invasion zombie. Cependant, notre village, lui, tient toujours. Se trouvant en montagne, il permet une excellente position défensive.

Je n'ai pas parlé aussi du cas de Chama. Il est tout le temps avec Ness, en train de faire des expériences sur ce dernier. Ness, que nous avons, oui, décidé de sauver. A l'unanimité. Pour reparler de Chama, je ne l'ai, à l'instar de Peach et de Falcon, presque plus revu depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans ce village. Quant à Felix, il a été « volontaire » pour s'engager dans les forces de défense du village. En réalité, tout le monde sait que son volontariat a quelque peu été forcé par Peach elle-même. Felix et Peach... j'ai l'impression que ces deux-là ont un secret à cacher, vu comment Peach s'enfuit constamment dès qu'elle le voit... je suppose que ça n'est pas mes affaires, mais tout de même. Quant à Yann, je le revois de temps en temps, sans plus. Au fond, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique, j'espère pouvoir davantage le connaître par la suite. Je suppose que j'aurai le temps. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous allons devoir rester ici, même si la réponse semble évidente, longtemps. Très longtemps même. Pour le moment, la vie dans le village reste agréable, nous ne manquons ni à boire ni à manger, mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne me fais aucune illusion. Tôt ou tard, vivre ici ne sera plus possible.

J'ai entendu des rumeurs, comme quoi le Royaume Koopa voisin, dirigé par le puissant roi Bowser, résisterait plutôt bien aux zombies. Apparemment, les Koopa arrivent à se protéger assez efficacement avec leurs carapaces. Tant mieux pour eux, j'ose dire. Mais j'ai aussi appris ce matin que leur résistance ne va probablement pas durer longtemps, puisque la situation serait déjà hors de contrôle dans plus de la moitié de leur Royaume déjà. C'est déjà mieux que le Royaume Champignon qui est totalement envahi, au moins, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je m'appelle Pika, et je suis un survivant. Ou du moins, je tente de survivre. »

Pika avait fini l'écriture de son journal intime. Pas trop tôt ! A vrai dire, il avait commencé la rédaction de celui-ci dès son arrivée au Village de la Colline. A l'instar de Felix, Yann et de tous les autres habitants du village qui était devenu un véritable camp de survivants, il s'était vu attribuer non pas une maison, mais une chambre de fortune dans un hôtel. Et il portait le numéro 323, gare à lui de ne pas l'oublier.

Les chambres étaient dans cet hôtel toutes identiques. Un lit, par ailleurs bien peu confortable, marié à un canapé et une petite armoire dans laquelle se trouvait à chaque fois un stylo et un cahier, ce qu'utilisait donc évidemment Pika pour écrire son journal. Il n'y avait littéralement rien d'autre à la disposition de Pika, et aux autres habitants. Seuls les dirigeants, dont bien sûr la princesse Peach, avaient le privilège de vivre dans un logement un minimum décent.

Pika se jeta dans son lit. Mais pas pour dormir, plutôt pour réfléchir.

Pika, sans savoir pourquoi, commença à penser à son passé. Cela pouvait sembler incroyable, mais Pika ne se souvenait plus de rien ! Il y a quelques années, Pika a en effet perdu la mémoire. Il avait totalement oublié qui il était. Il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu du Royaume Champignon, sans aucun souvenir, et surtout, entre la vie et la mort. Il fut retrouvé par un couple de retraités, qui le rééduquèrent, et lui sauvèrent la vie. Pika a hérité de la maison de ce couple, sans enfant, lors de leur décès.

Après s'être recroquevillé, Pika regarda son cou. C'était là où se trouvait son dernier souvenir de « son ancienne vie ». Un petit badge, sur lequel était inscrit, en minuscule écriture, quelque chose. Son véritable prénom. En effet, « Pika » n'était pas le véritable nom de Pika. C'était plus un surnom qu'autre chose, qui a été utilisé par ses deux « parents adoptifs ». Au fur et à mesure, ce surnom est devenu le réel prénom de Pika.

Pika avait bien envie de parler de son passé à quelqu'un. A vrai dire, Pika avait sûrement bien besoin de se confier. Pika était en proie à une profonde réflexion. Pika, ou plutôt...

Kapoka.


	18. Emprisonnée

**Chapitre 17 : **

Tourne se sentait bien seule dans sa cellule. Sa cellule, oui. Cela faisait trois jours, ou quatre, à vrai dire elle ne s'en souvenait plus, qu'elle avait été capturée par ce Cloud et ce Mehdi. Dès qu'elle avait perdu de vue ses anciens compagnons, Pika et Chama à qui elle repensait constamment, en priant pour qu'ils aient survécu, Tourne avait perdu connaissance, sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment. Alors, assise sur une petite table, par ailleurs bien peu confortable, elle lambinait. Personne ne venait la voir, si ce n'est quelques sous-fifres, qui venaient de temps à autres lui donner de quoi manger, du pain, et de quoi boire, de l'eau.

Qu'avait fait Tourne pour se retrouver dans une pareille situation ? La réponse était évidente, que dalle ! Tourne avait toujours été gentille avec tout le monde. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle pensa alors à Peach. Ah... Peach. Elle espérait qu'elle ne soit pas trop triste, désemparée de son kidnapping. C'est aussi à ce moment précis que Tourne se promit une chose, qu'elle trouverait un moyen de quitter sa prison. Et dès que ce serait fait, elle retrouverait Peach. Néanmoins, comment réussirait-elle à s'échapper ? C'était une très bonne question.

Or, pour Tourne, il était malheureusement impossible pour le moment d'y répondre.

Bien que la pièce où se trouvait Tourne était plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule source de lumière étant une petite torche mal allumée située juste devant elle, elle finit par apercevoir une silhouette, de femme, s'approcher, au loin. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un nouveau sbire qui venait lui apporter de quoi manger... jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à ressentir une forte pression magique dans l'atmosphère.

L'individu, qui ouvrit la grille, auparavant scellée, de la cellule de Tourne, faisait désormais face à cette dernière. Elle ne s'abaissa pas, allant même jusqu'à la regarder de haut.

\- Tourne. Ou Tournesolia, si tu préfères. Te voilà enfin. Heureuse de te rencontrer.

La concernée, en entendant son nom, leva la tête. Bien que légitiment épuisée de sa captivité, elle avait encore assez de force pour dévisager du regard cette femme, qui portait une longue robe bleue. Elle comprit que cette inconnue, avec sa voix douce, presque rassurante, ne lui voulait pas nécessairement du mal, ou du moins, pas maintenant.

\- Je m'appelle Harmonie. J'ai été une des participantes du Tournoi Smash. Tourne, nous t'attendions.

Tourne grinça des dents. Bien qu'elle s'en doutait que la visiblement dénommée Harmonie ne voulait sans doute pas sa mort ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle était remontée contre elle, et il y avait de quoi. Elle, ou plutôt ses partenaires, l'avaient tout de même, sans s'expliquer, faite prisonnière dans ces cachots. Un vif dialogue commença entre les deux femmes. Tourne remarqua que Harmonie avait laissé sa grille de prison, qui la retenait prisonnière, volontairement ouverte.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Parce que.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Parce qu'on nous l'a donné.

\- Qui ?

\- Quelqu'un.

\- Mais...

\- Tu le sauras de toute manière très bientôt. Sur ce, suis-moi.

\- Et si je refuse ?** fit Tourne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée, mais ce n'était pas une question.

Tourne s'arrêta, comme pour réfléchir. De quoi était désolée Harmonie ? Elle recula, mais Harmonie réagit immédiatement en avançant d'un pas en sa direction. Si elle la suivait, où Harmonie allait-elle la guider, après tout ?

Tourne allait peut-être se jeter dans la gueule du loup, purement et simplement, en suivant Harmonie. Elle en avait bien conscience, mais était-elle en mesure de refuser de suivre cette dernière ? La réponse était si évidente, et c'est pourquoi, lorsque Harmonie commença à avancer, que Tourne la suivit, sans broncher. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Harmonie et Tourne arrivèrent finalement devant des escaliers.

\- On y est, déclara Tourne.

Jusqu'à ce moment, Harmonie avait tenu Tourne par la main assez violemment, pour éviter que celle-ci ne tente de s'échapper. Cependant, Harmonie lâcha cette dernière, pour se tenir à la rampe.

\- C'est le moment... murmura Tourne.

En réalité, Tourne n'avait jamais sérieusement imaginé une demi-seconde de se soumettre aussi facilement à Harmonie, qui avait refusé de lui dire où elle l'emmènerait. L'équation était rapidement faite il y avait forcément un danger. Harmonie avait beau être une belle femme, bien habillée, et assez, bien que relativement aux yeux de Tourne, sympathique, elle se devait de réagir, et trouver un moyen de fuir. De toute évidence, c'était maintenant... ou jamais.

Alors, Tourne se retourna, et commença à dévaler les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Mais Harmonie n'était pas idiote. Elle s'en doutait que sa mission « d'escorter » Tourne n'allait pas être sans encombres, c'était évident. C'est lorsqu'elle remarqua du bruit derrière elle, et que Tourne n'était plus à côté d'elle, qu'elle comprit la tentative d'évasion de sa captive. Alors, elle se retourna, sans dire un mot. Elle vit que Tourne était déjà loin. Il fallait faire quelque chose, ou sinon elle allait s'enfuir.

\- Super Etoile.

Une étoile de couleur jaune clair apparut autour d'elle. Harmonie ferma les yeux, et se sentit comme expulsée en avant. Lorsqu'elle atterrit, elle se retrouva pile devant Tourne.

\- Que...

Tourne comprit qu'elle avait échoué. Harmonie reprit des mains Tourne, en lui ordonnant, la voix grave et d'un ton autoritaire, de ne plus tenter de fuir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux femmes reprirent leur route. Tourne paraissait étonnamment calme, persuadée qu'elle retrouverait un moyen, tôt ou tard, pour s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Finalement, Harmonie s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva devant une porte d'une sorte de laboratoire, qu'elle ouvrit bien gentiment.

\- J'ai presque failli attendre.

Tourne reconnut Cloud. Quant à Harmonie, elle ignora la remarque du guerrier, et tout en refermant la porte derrière elle, se positionna au milieu de la salle. Tourne devina, et ce n'était pas bien dur à comprendre, que Harmonie n'appréciait visiblement pas beaucoup Cloud.

\- Peut-être que si je la tape, ça permettra de régler le problème, s'écria Cloud.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, refusa Harmonie en se rapprochant de Tourne. Je te demande de sortir.

\- Mais... ?

\- S'il te plaît.

Cloud était en colère. C'était lui qui avait fait tout le sale boulot, qui avait ramené Tourne. Comment Harmonie osait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Néanmoins... il savait qu'elle restait sa supérieure. Avant de partir et quitter définitivement le labo, il se décida d'adresser une dernière phrase à Harmonie.

\- Fais gaffe, t'as quelques cheveux verts qui repoussent...

Tourne ne comprit pas ce que Cloud voulait dire, mais il avait malgré tout raison. Harmonie avait, sur le côté, des cheveux, bien que peu nombreux, étrangement verdâtres. Harmonie ne répondit rien, et demanda à Tourne de se coucher dans un lit de la pièce. Celle-ci n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Harmonie s'approcha alors soudainement d'une armoire, cherchant quelque chose un bref instant. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait, une fiole, d'une couleur grisâtre.

Tout se passa très rapidement. Harmonie se positionna juste devant Tourne, et lui versa l'intégralité du liquide dans sa bouche. Tourne n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, de se débattre.

En un rien de temps, Tourne sentit ses forces quitter son corps. Elle commençait à éprouver une certaine difficulté à coordonner ses mouvements, et n'arrivant, par ailleurs, plus à se repérer dans l'espace. Et si ce n'était que ça... sa vue, sa ouïe, commençaient aussi à baisser. Tourne ne sentait plus rien. Ou du moins, si, elle sentait encore au moins une chose, c'était qu'elle avait mal. Tout était flou dans sa tête, dans son esprit. Elle commença à voir toute sa vie défiler, elle revit son village natal, et aperçut le visage de ses parents, mais aussi de Peach, lui sourire. Elle était en train de lutter, mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle sentit, dans ce qui était probablement ses derniers instants sur Terre, Harmonie se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle commençait aussi à avoir du mal à respirer. Un dernier effort... raté. Le sourire aux lèvres, c'est ainsi que Tourne ferma les yeux, et s'endormit paisiblement...


	19. Le Royaume Koopa

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Château de Bowser, 21 Janvier, 16h. **

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'apparition soudaine de ces morts-vivants sur Terre. Le Royaume Koopa, dirigé par une main de fer par le roi Bowser, n'a évidemment pas été épargné. Alors que le soleil était désormais à son zénith, une réunion de crise se tenait en ce moment dans une grande salle du château Koopa. Ou du moins, il serait plus correct de dire qu'elle allait commencer puisqu'il manquait toujours et encore quelqu'un à l'appel.

Participaient à cette réunion, pour commencer, le roi Bowser, évidemment. Bowser était l'une des personnes les plus riches de ce monde, rien de choquant, puisqu'il figurait comme le dirigeant d'un pays aux ressources minières abondantes. De plus, par son imposante musculature, Bowser savait se faire respecter, et était considéré comme un grand combattant. L'avoir au pouvoir était presque considéré comme un honneur pour les Koopa, qui adhéraient massivement à sa politique. Bowser était également respecté à l'international, jusqu'à sa déclaration surprise, mais par dessus tout injustifiée, de guerre au Royaume Champignon. Aujourd'hui, cette guerre appartient au passé, mais une nouvelle, plus féroce encore, a dernièrement éclaté, contre les zombies.

Kammy Koopa était le bras droit de Bowser. Cette Koopa magicienne, qui se promenait toujours avec une canne était vêtue d'une tunique violette, était une vieille femme qui approchait des soixante dix printemps. C'était elle qui avait élevé Bowser à la place de ses parents, ses prédécesseurs au trône Koopa, malheureusement constamment trop occupés. Les apparitions publiques de Kammy, en raison de son âge avancé, se faisaient dernièrement de plus en plus rares, mais tout comme Bowser, Kammy était respectée par -presque- tous, et était toujours là pour épauler et conseiller Bowser dans ses démarches. Si bien que pour certains, Kammy était la véritable gouvernante du Royaume.

Ensuite, il y avait Clara. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, il n'y a pas d'erreur, Clara était là, à cette réunion. Sa bataille de succession pour la direction d'Hyrule avait tourné en faveur de sa sœur Zelda, et Clara avait su trouver l'exil au Royaume Koopa, sur invitation du roi Bowser lui-même. Peu de monde étaient au courant de la présence de Clara ici. Bowser, pensant que Clara pouvait être de bons conseils, avait décidé de convier cette dernière à cette réunion. Ce fut un plaisir pour Clara qui accepta sans hésiter. Bowser l'aimait bien, mais à vrai dire, les deux se voyaient très rarement, et ne se parlaient que très peu. Clara était, après tout, de nature très, voire trop, discrète.

Enfin se trouvait... le Duo Duck Hunt. Un chien, et un canard. Il s'agissait des deux animaux de compagnie du roi Bowser, qu'il avait retrouvé, abandonnés. Sans mauvais jeu de mots avec Duck, Bowser avait décidé de les prendre sous son aile. Grâce à la magie orientale, Kammy avait permis de leur faire don de la parole. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Peut-être que ça pouvait sembler invraisemblable, mais Duck était surdoué, ou du moins était excessivement intelligent, et figurait comme un excellent stratège. Quant à Hunt, ses compétences au combat en étonnait plus d'un. En somme, le Duo Duck Hunt savait se compléter. L'un était le cerveau, l'autre l'épée.

Bowser fit un rapide tour de table, et observa satisfait ses quatre compères. La situation pressait, et devait hors de contrôle. Les rumeurs disaient que les zombies étaient à une journée et quelques heures à peine, de la capitale. Tout était prêt pour que cette réunion débute, le plus tôt possible de préférence, or Pommy manquait à l'appel. Pommy était un citoyen Koopa ordinaire, qui n'avait rien de particulier pour lui, à part la chance d'avoir été tiré au sort. C'est-à-dire que Kammy avait jugé préférable d'inviter un représentant du peuple au hasard pour cette réunion. Mais celui-ci se faisait attendre, depuis dix minutes déjà. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les tapotement de canne du Kammy, et de temps à autre, Duck qui trouvait comme seule occupation de s'amuser à claquer son bec jaune. Néanmoins, le chien Hunt, lui, montrait, légitiment, des signes d'impatience.

\- Bon, c'est pas que j'en ai marre, mais un peu, là...

\- Allons bon,**, réagit Kammy visiblement gênée, il arrivera. Il est peut-être préférable d'attendre encore un peu...

Puis, Bowser souffla, et tout en se levant de sa chaise, déclara simplement qu'il allait le chercher. Sans hésiter, le roi Koopa se dirigea dans la chambre d'amis, là où Pommy était censé résider. Il ouvrit immédiatement la porte sans toquer.

C'est alors qu'il eut une vision pour le moins traumatisante. Un Goomba zombifié était là, et s'attaquait à Pommy, ou du moins à sa carapace rougeâtre, dans laquelle Pommy avait su trouver refuge. Et justement, il y avait danger, puisque sa carapace était susceptible de céder d'un instant à l'autre, si bien que des petits trous y étaient déjà visibles. Puis, sans réfléchir, Bowser s'élança, et vint planter ses griffes dans le corps du Goomba qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, le tuant définitivement sur le coup.

\- Tu peux sortir, Pommy. Il a été neutralisé. C'est moi, Bowser.

Tout doucement et avec prudence, Pommy exécuta la demande de Bowser. Sa carapace avait bien été endommagée, mais n'était pas en danger, et avait, heureusement, tenue. Toujours sans réfléchir, Bowser prit Pommy par le bras, et l'emmena dans la salle de réunion. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé sur le trajet.

Arrivé à destination, Bowser expliqua à la place de Pommy les raisons de son retard très brièvement, visiblement, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, très pressé. Pommy vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

\- Bien, pouvons-nous enfin commencer ? demanda Bowser.

\- Oui, mon Roi.

C'est alors que Kammy se leva, et se positionna au centre de la salle pour avoir un maximum d'attention,

\- Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, chacun de vous le sait, c'est car notre Royaume est en danger de disparition. Si nous n'agissons pas avec force et courage, alors nous courrons à notre perte. La présence d'un zombie dans ce château doit nous inquiéter. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a pu arriver là, il s'agit probablement d'un simple défaut de surveillance et heureusement, il n'a fait aucune victime. C'est pourquoi, malgré tout, nous pouvons nous en féliciter. Kammy, après avoir repris son souffle, continua. C'est pourquoi je suggère qu'il nous faille arriver à des mesures concrètes. Aujourd'hui, si nous sommes là, c'est pour nous mettre d'accord sur le vote d'une seule de ces quatre lois. Celle qui sera acceptée sera immédiatement promulguée...

\- En effet, fit Bowser en ordonnant à Kammy de partir se rasseoir. Proposition N°1, faire prendre l'avion à un maximum de nos concitoyens pour les faire rejoindre les rescapés du Royaume Champignon qui seraient, selon nos espions, regroupés au Village des Etoiles Filantes. Proposition N°2. Exactement la même, mais seule l'élite et l'armée du Royaume sera conviée à prendre l'avion. Proposition N°3. Envoyer tous les citoyens, tous sans exception, sauf les enfants de moins de dix ans à la guerre, dans l'objectif de gagner un maximum de temps et miner le terrain menant à la capitale en l'accouplant de la construction d'un mur. Proposition N°4. Privilégier les stratégies de camps de survivant. C'est-à-dire, abandonner plus ou moins le royaume, mais ordonner la construction d'un maximum de camps répartis sur le territoire et protégés par l'armée. Cette stratégie aurait comme but la défense sur le court terme, et l'attaque une fois qu'avec le temps, la plupart des zombies se soit décomposée.

En un rien de temps, Hunt commença par annoncer son soutien à la deuxième proposition, en ajoutant qu'il fallait privilégier le dialogue, mais que si jamais il venait à échouer, qu'il fallait lancer l'attaque contre les forces du Royaume Champignon. Bowser suggéra qu'il était d'accord avec lui, mais que selon lui, la première proposition restait, à ses yeux, plus raisonnable. Pour Duck, la troisième était la plus stratégique, alors que Kammy avait un coup de cœur pour la quatrième et dernière possibilité. A ce stade, seuls Clara et Pommy ne s'étaient toujours pas prononcés, et avaient donc sur leurs épaules le choix de la politique officielle face à l'invasion zombie du Royaume Koopa...


	20. La Mort

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Trois jours plus tôt, le 18 Janvier...**

\- Non, pas comme ça.

Dario, après avoir fait une roulade, s'éclipsa du cristal créé par Zelda, et commença à courir, au loin, s'engouffrant dans la cité. Yoso ne savait pas quoi penser du départ de Dario, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'y pensait rien du tout. Au même moment, Yoso regarda Zelda, qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la fuite du soldat. En fait, on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'elle s'était volatilisée dans une dimension parallèle. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses yeux passaient du brun au jaune, de l'orange au bleu, ses cheveux virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Son bras était pointé en l'air, son poing était fermé. Puis, soudainement, elle le rouvrit... et c'est à ce moment que Yoso ne sentit plus son corps. La téléportation avait été une réussite.

En un rien de temps, Dario sortit son pistolet et rejoignit la place centrale de la ville. Carnage, désolation seuls ces mots suffisaient pour décrire le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui. En fait, Dario n'avait même plus le sentiment que ce qui était devant lui se retrouvait être son bon vieux chez-soi, Hyrule. Les gens, qui étaient tous sans moyen de défense, fuyaient les zombies qui les poursuivaient. On aurait presque cru voir un jeu du chat et de la souris, comme on voit dans la cour de récréation des enfants en maternelle, au primaire. Au fond, là, c'était un peu la même chose, avec malgré tout une exception, il y avait une punition en cas de défaite, puisque si l'on se faisait rattraper, c'était la mort assurée.

Déstabilisé par ce spectacle, Dario ne vit pas qu'un zombie, qui s'était faufilé juste derrière lui, s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Ce dernier, prêt à le mordre, l'agrippa l'épaule, mais de justesse et heureusement, Dario réussit à se retourner à temps et après avoir violemment repoussé le macchabée en arrière, tira une balle dessus.

\- Tu es un soldat ?

Dario se retourna une nouvelle fois, et vit qu'un individu, vêtu d'une salopette bleutée et d'une casquette rouge était en train de lui parler. Immédiatement, il reconnut évidemment ce personnage que tout le monde connaissait, c'était Mario, mari de la reine du Royaume Champignon, la princesse Peach. Sa présence là ne l'étonna guère, puisque c'était Mario qui s'occupait de la diplomatie de son pays. Il avait été simplement probablement été envoyé ici pour une mission.

\- Oui.

\- Seul le quartier nord, où se trouve l'hôpital, résiste encore face à ces monstruosités. Le Ministre de la Défense a ordonné à toutes les unités de se replier là-bas, que fais-tu i...

Mario ne termina jamais sa phrase. En effet, Mario I,, époux de la reine du Royaume Champignon et par extension personnalité probablement la plus influente de cette planète, venait de se faire agripper la gorge par un zombie qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Dario tira sur ce dernier. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard et la vie avait quitté le corps de Mario, qui errait là, au sol, dépourvu de toute vie. Au même moment, quelques survivants qui passaient par là et avaient entendu le second coup de feu du fusil de Dario, s'étaient attroupés à côté de lui, à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de les défendre.

Et justement. Ces mêmes coups de feu n'avaient pas que permis d'attirer des survivants, des innocents qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre et rien d'autre, mais aussi des zombies, qui se léchaient les babines, pensant avoir trouver en Dario un bon repas pour leur estomac en décomposition. Dario tira plusieurs balles à la suite, dont quelques unes qui atterrirent par mégarde non pas sur des zombies, mais sur des gens qui s'étaient retrouvé là, pour résumer, au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

La horde auprès de Dario et des quelques survivants était immense. Parmi les innocents qui s'étaient regroupé auprès de Dario, il y avait une femme qui pleurait, et portait un bébé qui avait réussi, on ne sait commencer, à rester endormi dans ses bras, un gosse en surpoids qui portait une barre céréale, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années accompagné d'un autre individu beaucoup plus âgé qui était probablement son père, et enfin un couple de vieillards qui se regardait, apeuré, et était là, en train de s'embrasser, conscients qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient le faire avant que la mort ne les rattrape. En somme, des gens de tous les âges, toutes les générations étaient là. C'était pour ça que Dario se battait, pour eux, pour leur survie.

Dario se remémora les dernières paroles de Mario, ce plombier moustachu qu'il aurait bien voulu pouvoir connaître. Il avait parlé d'un hôpital, hôpital qu'il connaissait bien, dans le quartier nord de la cité. Puis, il remarqua une chose, c'était que l'extrême majorité des zombies qu'il abattait depuis tout à l'heure venaient justement du nord. Au fond... Dario n'avait-il pas réalisé une excellente action ? Il avait, en tirant, su attirer les zombies en sa direction, débarrassant ainsi les survivants de ce quartier d'un nombre important de macchabées. Cela voulait par conséquent dire que même s'il... mourrait aujourd'hui, ce serait au moins en héros. Ou pas. Peut-être que les défenses de l'hôpital avaient cédé entre temps, qui sait.

Il déclara subitement aux gens, à ces quelques inconnus qui étaient avec lui, qu'il allait tenter de créer un chemin pour permettre de fuir. Il leur ordonna de ne prendre aucun risque. Dario avança, mais remarqua que le couple de vieillards ne bougeait pas, restant scotché sur place, à s'embrasser. Dario leur cria de se dépêcher, mais ils n'avançaient toujours pas. De toute évidence, ils avaient renoncé à la vie, et n'attendaient désormais que la mort, qui était imminente, et vint lorsqu'un zombie les prit, tous les deux, et commença à les démembrer l'un après l'autre. Dario tourna brusquement la tête.

La horde à la poursuite de Dario, bien qu'énorme, diminuait de plus en plus à chaque tir de Dario. Malgré tout, elle restait impressionnante, et un problème de taille se présentait à Dario : son nombre de munitions. Il lui en manquait cruellement ! Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une dizaine, peut-être une quinzaine, tout au plus, pour faire face à un attroupement de plus d'une centaine de morts-vivants.

A vrai dire, Dario paniquait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus vraiment à voir d'où il tirait. L'organisation du soldat était tout simplement pitoyable. Puis, Dario se retourna. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. On a parlé d'une centaine de macchabées à sa poursuite, sauf que non, en réalité leur nombre se comptait en milliers. Dario, déstabilisé et paniqué, ne vit pas un petit caillou qui se présentait sur son passage. Il trébucha dessus, et tomba, la tête la première, sur le sol en béton. Tout son visage était en sang, et pire encore, son nez était cassé.

Dario aurait bien voulu se relever, lui qui s'était toujours battu, mais à quoi bon ? Après tout... pourquoi resterait-il là, à vivre, dans un tel monde ? On ne vivait pas pour survivre, l'on vivait pour vivre, pour profiter de la vie... alors, Dario sourit. Il regarda, avec difficulté, ce monde qu'il laissait derrière lui. Tous ces gens qu'il avait secouru, aucun ne vint à sa rescousse. Chacun préféra seulement s'enfuir. Les inconscients ! Ils ne survivraient pas bien longtemps, dans un tel monde, sans arme.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, au loin, fut un homme, assez gros, venant du nord, fuir au loin. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette personne, qui portait une casquette marquée d'un W quelque part. Il vit aussi quelques soldats, du nord eux aussi. Mais ce qu'il voyait actuellement, après tout, était ce-bien ou non réel ? Dario n'était déjà plus très bien conscient.

Puis, Dario, dans un dernier sourire, ferma tout doucement les yeux, perdant conscience, et en attendant là, la mort prête à l'atteindre...

**Dans une forêt, 21 Janvier, 19h.**

\- Zelda ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

\- Oh, bien joué, Yoso. On aura à manger pour ce soir, tant mieux...

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Yoso et la reine Zelda s'étaient retrouvé là. Ils avaient de la chance, même beaucoup de chance, puisque la téléportation de Zelda les avait conduit au milieu de nul part, dans une forêt, à l'abri du danger zombie. Pour le moment.

Ils avaient, en trois jours, fait pas mal de travail. Ils avaient commencé à repérer les lieux, et même construit un petit campement avec du bois. Yoso, qui ramena quelques fraises bien mûres, commença à déguster en compagnie de Zelda son bien maigre repas pour la soirée.

\- Tu sais, Yoso...

Yoso s'arrêta de manger, fixant du regard Zelda. Il avait appris à connaître cette dernière, c'était quelqu'un d'adorable, de très gentille. Pourtant, tout opposait Yoso à Zelda. L'un était un paysan fils de paysans, l'autre une fille venue d'une famille royale devenue elle-même reine.

\- Je voulais me confier à toi. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais je suis... je suis...

Soudainement, Zelda s'arrêta brusquement, sous le regard perplexe de Yoso. Ce moment, il est vrai, était quelque peu gênant pour ce dernier.

\- Euh, se reprit la reine, je voulais dire que je pense qu'on devrait un peu explorer davantage cet endroit. Je veux dire, nous sommes pour l'instant à l'abri des zombies en restant ici, mais pour combien de temps ? Nous sommes, après tout, en plein milieu d'une forêt, sans moyen de protection, aucune arme, rien... qu'en penses-tu ?


	21. Un Douloureux Passé

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Village de la Colline, 21 Janvier, 22h.**

Dans le petit village de la Colline, seul lieu qui figurait comme le dernier « fief » de la Résistance, la Résistance, car c'était comme ça qu'on appelait les dernières forces du défense du Royaume Champignon face à l'envahisseur zombie, le soleil venait de se coucher. Pika, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, avait pu profiter du Crépuscule. Il cherchait à tuer le temps. En réalité, il y a une bonne dizaine de minutes, il avait demandé à un soldat qui passait par là, de lui ramener le plus tôt possible trois personnes, trois individus qu'il avait appris à connaître, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ces derniers jours. Malgré tout, il se rendait compte que bien que la plupart des gens ici se soit ouvert à lui, Pika, lui, ne l'avait pas encore fait, n'ayant jamais osé révéler à ses coéquipiers ses secrets les plus enfouis. Ces trois personnes, c'était Chama, Franck et Yann.

Si le choix d'ouvrir son cœur, parce que c'était ça, ouvrir son cœur à Franck qui était probablement la personne dont il était le plus proche ici ou à Yann qui lui paraissait comme un individu extrêmement sympathique avaient paru comme évident pour Pika, parler de son passé à Chama, avec qui il entretenait une relation largement plus conflictuelle, se révélait comme un choix beaucoup plus... étonnant. Mais Chama restait un médecin, un scientifique, qui pouvait, qui sait, l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Pika ne pouvait pas cracher sur les talents qu'il reconnaissait à ce dernier.

C'est alors que les portes de la chambre de Pika s'ouvrirent, et comme prévu, Chama, Franck et Yann entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la salle. Si le premier resta là, les bras croisés, sans un mot et visiblement quelque peu tendu, les deux derniers, qui n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors de la journée Pika vinrent lui serrer la main.

\- Ahem... je ne sais pas si ce que je vais vous dire va vous intéresser, mais peu importe. Je voulais vous parler de mon passé...

Puis, Pika prononça un discours de cinq bonnes minutes à ses trois compères. Il énonça à ces derniers la perte de sa mémoire. Si Franck et Yann semblaient choqués des révélations de leur partenaire, aucun des deux ne s'attendant visiblement à ceci, Chama sembla marqué d'un profond désintérêt, jusqu'à ce que Pika évoque le fait qu'il se souvenait d'une seule chose, rien de plus, rien de moins, sur le « lui » du passé, son ancien prénom.

Lorsque Pika, qui n'avait, à son grand étonnement, pas une seule fois verser une larme au cours de son monologue, finit de parler, Franck vint le prendre dans ses bras, paradoxalement visiblement plus ému que Pika lui-même. Quant à Yann, celui-ci resta là, scotché, mais finit par prononcer les mots suivants :

\- Oui, la perte de mémoire est un événement vraiment horrible, c'est vrai...

Les mots de Yann, pas très bien choisis, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant pour l'homme à l'épée qui n'était pas un très bon parleur de toute manière, suffirent à faire sourire Pika. Puis, Chama posa une simple question à Pika.

\- Mais c'était quoi ton ancien... ?

\- Prénom ? fit Pika en coupant la phrase de Chama.

\- Oui, voilà.

\- Kapoka. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, comme ça... bon, je retourne bosser sur Ness, salut.

Alors, Chama quitta la chambre de Pika en claquant lourdement, sans le vouloir, la porte. Avec le bruit de claquement, Chama n'entendit même pas la voix de Yann qui lui dit au revoir. Il voulait voir la Princesse Peach, de toute urgence, il avait beaucoup à lui dire. Mais avant cela, il lui fallait déjà retourner à sa propre chambre, qu'il avait progressivement transformé en véritable laboratoire qu'il consacrait à Ness. Ses dernières recherches, et c'était pour ça qu'il était tendu, n'avaient mené à quasiment aucun résultat. Cependant, une heureuse coïncidence vint chambouler les plans de Chama, lorsqu'il découvrit Peach, dans son propre labo, en train d'examiner Ness.

\- Chama, la prochaine fois, tu feras attention de fermer la porte à clé, dit-elle sans se retourner. Les risques que tu prends sont vraiment trop gros...

\- Allons bon, ce n'était qu'une absence de cinq minutes à peine.

Peach soupira, et commença alors à toucher les cheveux de Ness. Ness était relié par plusieurs tuyaux dans lesquels se trouvaient un produit verdâtre, même produit qui lui rentrait dans la bouche.

\- Curieusement, elles se révèlent peu utiles... ces expériences.

\- Elles ne sont que au commencement, c'est normal.

\- Hum. Je suppose, mais le temps nous est compté, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu là ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

\- Aucune raison spécifique, je voulais simplement constater l'évolution des travaux. Le fluide vert que contient ces tuyaux altère et modifie les gênes de l'éther. Le même éther qui me semble justement si présent dans le corps de ce garçon.

\- C'est exact. Regarde, j'ai tout noté sur ce graphique. L'éther, présent en abondance dans le corps de cet enfant, lui permet d'accéder à des pouvoirs magiques d'une grande puissance. Et dire que visiblement, ce n'est que le dérèglement, à sa naissance, d'un gêne qui a entraîné tout ceci.

\- Ce qui pourrait expliquer par ailleurs pourquoi de l'éther circule dans le village natal de Ness, Port-Lacanaïe.

\- Je ne sais pas. Port-Lacanaïe, il est vrai, est devenu complètement inhabitable pour la population civile, en raison des bombardements que tu as décidé sur la ville, dans le but d'étudier plus en détails l'éther abondant qui a été libéré là-bas. Comme tu le sais, depuis, quelques scientifiques ont été envoyé là-bas pour étudier le tout. En revanche, cela m'étonnerait que Ness soit la seule explication.

\- Tu veux dire que les événements de Lacanaïe seraient dus à la présence de quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe ? demanda Peach en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est trop tôt pour en tirer des conclusions, trancha Chama.

Peach, pas du tout persuadée des suppositions de Chama, souffla un long coup, puis fixa du regard Chama. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. Néanmoins, quelqu'un avait écouté toute cette conversation, c'était Felix. Felix, qui s'était engagé dans les forces de défense du village, avait fini sa journée de travail, et épuisé, voulait retrouver son dortoir, pour enfin pouvoir tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Néanmoins, Felix, d'un naturel curieux, était par hasard passé devant le laboratoire de Chama. En raison de la porte qui avait été mal fermée malgré les conseils de Peach par le même Chama, Felix a pu entendre l'intégralité de la conversation entre les deux, visiblement très proches, amis.

Et ce qu'il a entendu, justement, est extrêmement important. Le scandale de l'anéantissement de l'ancienne plus grande ville du Royaume Champignon, Port-Lacanaïe, en raison, selon la version officielle, de bombardements massifs de l'armée Koopa lors de la guerre qui a opposé les deux pays, a fait couler beaucoup d'encre les dernières années. Si les bombardements ont bien existé, il n'y a aucun doute, Peach a parlé de « nos bombardements ». Ce qui signifierait donc que ça ne serait pas le Royaume Koopa mais bien la princesse Peach elle-même, épaulée par Chama, qui aurait anéanti Port-Lacanaïe, apparemment dans le seul but d'avancer les recherches scientifiques sur le mystérieux « éther ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, Felix est la premier à apprendre l'existence d'un scandale majeur qui, s'il est confirmé, pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques, pouvant même remettre en cause la capacité de Peach à exercer le pouvoir. Alors, qu'est ce que Felix devrait faire ? Le destin de toute une monarchie repose, peut-être, sur ses épaules.


	22. Le Dilemme d'Une Vie

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Royaume Céleste, 22 Janvier, 9h.**

C'était une matinée ensoleillée, ou du moins pour un mois de janvier. Cela faisait déjà quatre bonnes journées que le petit groupe constitué de Emo, Goth, Pit et le Pokémon Rondoudou marchaient, sans réellement savoir où ils allaient, dans le but de retrouver Bayonetta. L'ambiance morbide qui régnait auparavant s'était envolée... ou presque. Le côté joueur et profondément hyperactif de Rondoudou avait permis d'apporter une bonne humeur, malgré tout encore assez limitée par la détestation mutuelle qui se faisait toujours autant ressentir entre Emo et Goth. Malgré tout, ces deux-là se disaient que leur coopération ensemble ne sera de toute manière que de courte durée, et que leur mission était quoi qu'il advienne trop importante pour que leurs différends ne vienne tout gâcher.

Néanmoins, depuis le réveil de ce matin, à précisément six heures moins le quart Rondoudou semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de son énergie habituelle. Si bien qu'elle soit allée jusqu'à faillir tabasser Pit, mais fut retenue de dernière minute par Emo, lorsque l'ange a voulu jouer avec elle. Soudain, après que pour la première fois en trois heures de marche une pause soit demandée par Goth, soudainement, Emo se décida à aller voir Rondoudou, qui lui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va ?

\- Doudou ?

Le Pokémon semblait gêné, ce que Emo remarqua en même temps, ce n'était pas bien dur à comprendre. Rondoudou, qui avait les yeux encore plus ronds que d'habitude, semblait extrêmement épuisée. Soudainement Pit, qui s'était quelque peu isolé du groupe, accourut en direction d'Emo.

\- Elle est fatiguée !

\- Merci Captain Obvious... fit Emo en plissant les yeux.

\- La pause est terminée, déclara subitement Goth.

\- Attends ! Rondoudou a encore besoin d'un peu plus de-

\- J'ai dit que la pause est terminée, trancha Goth.

\- Mais s'il te plaît ! Rondoudou... et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! On a vraiment besoin d'un peu se reposer, là... ça fait des semaines et des semaines, depuis qu'on a commencé à rechercher cette Bayonetta qu'on...

\- Des semaines ? On est là depuis seulement quatre jours tu sais, vint le contredire Emo.

\- Peu importe ! Ça fait quatre jours, si tu préfères, qu'on va se coucher super tard et qu'on se lève super tôt... on n'a, chaque soir, qu'à peine quatre heures tout au plus pour dormir ! Alors sérieusement, est-ce qu'on peut avoir un peu plus de repos maintenant ?

Emo et Goth se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Bien qu'ils se détestaient ils allaient devoir imposer leur décision commune à Pit et Rondoudou sur cette question du repos qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais posés jusque là. Soldats expérimentés, ils avaient l'habitude de ne quasiment pas dormir les nuits, pour eux, c'était à vrai dire presque du temps perdu. C'est pourquoi, naturellement, leurs deux coéquipiers étaient beaucoup moins expérimentés qu'eux, et étaient beaucoup moins résistants à la fatigue. Mais encore d'un autre côté le temps leur était compté. Ils devaient absolument retrouver Bayonetta le plus tôt possible. De plus, Goth avait la conviction que c'était aux plus faibles de calquer leur rythme sur les plus faibles, et non l'inverse. C'était un vrai dilemme pour Emo comme Goth qui se présentait à eux...

Mais finalement, deux bonnes heures plus tard, le repos était terminé. Emo et Goth avaient pris leur décision ils avaient pesé le pour et le contre, et ils avaient jugé préférable sur le long terme que ces derniers puissent se reposer. Le réveil fut en revanche extrêmement compliqué. Cela dérangeait Pit de n'avoir « que » deux heures, selon lui, ce n'était pas du tout assez. Quant à Rondoudou, celle-ci ne protesta étonnamment pas, mais semblait elle aussi toujours autant claquée. Après tout, les médecins disent que le corps humain a besoin, par nuit, de huit heures de sommeil en moyenne. Malgré cette pause bien méritée, pas besoin d'être bon en maths pour comprendre que l'on restait très loin de cette durée. Ainsi, Pit, fort de sa précédente négociation réussie, demanda s'il pouvait faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à midi au moins. Nul besoin de préciser à cela que Goth, qui semblait à bout, refusa cette nouvelle demande.

\- Allons, en route ! fit ce dernier en tirant les oreilles de l'ange.

Six heures plus tard. Il était dix-sept heures, peut-être moins, peut-être un peu plus, peu importe. Le petit groupe ne faisait que continuer ce qu'il avait commencé ces derniers jours à savoir avancer dans cette forêt sans réellement savoir où ils allaient. Ils se trouvaient actuellement en face d'un arbre, et plus précisément un chêne. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chênes au Royaume Céleste. Et la simple vue de ce même chêne déstabilisa grandement Emo... ce dernier n'était pas sûr, mais il pensait l'avoir déjà vu il y a quelques temps. Si ses craintes se confirmaient, cela voulait dire la bande de quatre tournait en rond, et ne s'en était, jusque là, pas rendue compte. Néanmoins, il ne souhaitait pas non plus affoler pour une fausse alerte ses compagnons, c'est pourquoi il préféra rester bouche cousue.

C'est au même moment qu'un gros bruit d'explosion fut entendu par l'ensemble de l'équipe. Sans hésiter une seconde, Goth ordonna à ses coéquipiers de se dépêcher. Peut-être était-ce Bayonetta ? De toute évidence, s'ils n'allaient pas voir, ils ne le sauraient jamais. Il leur fallait prendre leur courage à deux mains. Pit et Rondoudou, toujours aussi épuisés, courraient à une allure bien moins rapide que les deux autres. Soudainement, Emo commença à suffoquer. C'était bizarre. On était en plein hiver, et il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de faire face à une canicule. Il sentit également quelque chose sous ses pieds. Il posa alors son regard au sol. Il vit que la terre était en train de se craqueler à une vitesse folle. Les combattants n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Goth ordonna à ses partenaires de se replier.

\- Attention, ça va...

Mais c'était trop tard, Emo ne termina jamais sa phrase. Le séisme se fit littéralement ouvrir la terre en deux. Emo, heureusement, était réactif, et sauta en avant. Ce n'était pas passé loin, mais de justesse, Emo parvint à ne pas tomber dans la faille. Emo, qui s'était littéralement propulsé, était quelque peu sonné, il était atterri la tête la première sur le sol. Il avait une petite bosse, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Puis, il regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit ni Goth, ni Pit, ni Rondoudou. Étaient-ils... tombés ? Dans un certain sens, c'était peut-être mérité pour Goth. Après tout, l'on disait que qui faisait le malin tombait dans le ravin...

Emo se releva, avec difficultés. Son dos aussi lui faisait mal, mais c'était actuellement la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il aperçut, de l'autre côté de la faille Goth. Lui aussi, semblerait-il, semble hors de danger. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Puis, il se pencha prudemment près de la crevasse. Il n'y avait au fond littéralement rien. Rien. Trois fois rien. C'était le vide absolu, et c'était, à voir, très inquiétant...

Goth, de son côté, ne pouvait pas rejoindre Emo. Ou du moins si, il pouvait, mais il lui fallait naturellement faire un long détour pour contourner les dégâts causés par le tremblement de terre. C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il regarda vers sa gauche... et il ne comprit rien à ce qu'il vit. Un pistolet, de couleur rouge bien foncée, pour être on ne peut plus précis, s'y trouvait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir pour le récupérer, quelqu'un appela Goth, à sa droite cette fois. Goth se retourna. C'était... une femme, que Goth reconnut, ou qu'il crut reconnaître. Elle ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à la représentation de Bayonetta que Viridi lui avait faite. Longs cheveux noirs, tenue moulante, petites lunettes... oui, c'était, de toute évidence, bien elle. Victoire ! Cependant... il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Goth ouvrit grand les yeux. Un zombie, oui, un zombie au Royaume Céleste, un mort-vivant, était à quelques pas de Bayonetta, à côté d'elle, et s'apprêtait à la mordre. Pour Goth, le schéma devint alors beaucoup plus clair dans sa tête. L'arme qui était à sa gauche était très probablement celle de Bayonetta, qu'elle aurait par mégarde laissé tomber.

Du côté d'Emo, ce dernier entendit quelqu'un crier à sa gauche. C'était une voix d'homme. Il se retourna immédiatement... Pit était là, agrippé difficilement au rebord de la faille contre à ce qui ressemblait à une racine. Son corps était suspendu dans le vide, et il était à deux doigts de lâcher. Puis, Emo entendit, à sa droite, une autre personne crier. C'était Rondoudou. Le Pokémon était dans une situation identique à l'ange, entre la vie et la mort. Emo analysa brièvement la situation. Ses deux amis ne tiendraient plus très longtemps, étant chacun sur le point de céder. Il n'avait le temps que d'en sauver un seul. Pit ou Rondoudou... Rondoudou ou Pit...

Goth et Emo, chacun en même temps, firent une grimace. Ils faisaient sans doute face à l'un des dilemmes les plus cruels de toute leur vie...


	23. Peser le Pour et le Contre

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Royaume Sarasaland, 22 Janvier, 15h.**

Toad ferma la porte juste derrière lui et partit. La réunion du Conseil de la ville commençait dans une deux minutes. Il risquait d'être en retard, c'est pourquoi il se dépêcha à traverser tous les couloirs de l'immense château de la reine Daisy. Sarasaland n'était pas un royaume très riche, et d'ailleurs, Daisy ne l'était pas particulièrement non plus. Ou du moins, elle l'était moins que Peach, par exemple. Pourtant, ce château où se trouvait Toad figurait bien comme un lieu qui faisait figure d'un très fort contraste vis-à-vis du reste du Royaume. C'était là où l'ensemble des pouvoirs exécutifs, législatifs et judiciaires étaient exercés, c'était, on pouvait le résumer comme ça, la fierté des Sarasalandiens, le cœur de leur royaume.

Et pourtant, ce lieu, si beau, si grand, si prestigieux, allait devoir être abandonné.

Toad se demandait ce qu'allait lui dire Daisy, bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà un peu, à vrai dire. L'invasion zombie avait commencé. Le monde avait compris qu'il était en danger de disparition. Il y a quelques jours, lorsque Toad était encore dans cet avion en compagnie de Samus, Tullia et la reine Daisy elle-même, Toad avait conseillé à cette dernière, quitte à abandonner le cœur de la capitale de la ville, d'assurer la mise en place d'un camp de survivants qui devra s'assumer comme restreint, et facilement défendable pour l'armée. L'ensemble des habitants de la capitale seront évidemment autorisés à le rejoindre une fois qu'il sera établi à 100% qu'ils ne sont pas porteurs du mystérieux virus zombie, mais seulement de la capitale. Le départ des habitants vers le camp doit avoir lieu demain à l'aube, vers huit heures, et devrait être terminé d'ici midi.

Arrivé devant la salle de réunion qui était aussi la salle du trône de Daisy, Toad, qui était poli, toqua à la porte avant de rentrer. Tous ceux qui étaient attendus étaient déjà présents. Il y avait évidemment Samus et Tullia. Tullia, qui en moins d'une semaine, avait réussi « l'exploit » de passer de garde du corps d'une reine à garde du corps d'une autre. Il y avait aussi Shulk. Sa présence là n'était pas une surprise, puisqu'à Sarasaland tout particulièrement, la religion occupait un rôle central dans la société. Et d'autant plus dans un tel contexte. Les églises de la ville avaient enregistré une forte hausse de fréquentations ces derniers jours. Pour l'Eglise, comprendre ce qu'était ce virus était évident. Ce virus, c'était l'Apocalypse. Ce virus, c'était le jugement dernier. Ce virus allait décimer l'ensemble de la population, qui n'avait maintenant plus qu'à prier pour espérer ne pas aller en Enfer. Mais quel était le rôle de Shulk dans tout cela ? C'était le conseiller confessionnel de la reine, qui l'aidait à prendre les bonnes décisions sur la place que devait avoir la religion à Sarasaland. En plus, c'était un plutôt bon soldat. Et c'est vrai que pour Daisy, il était aussi plutôt mignon...

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Toad, avec un large sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Chacun le salua. C'est alors que Daisy prit immédiatement la parole.

\- J'ai supposé qu'une nouvelle discussion... politique s'impose, déclara Daisy en faisant la moue, visiblement quelque peu tendue. Les dernières nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Je dirai même, pas bonnes du tout.

\- Nous vous écoutons !, dit Toad au nom de tous, presque enjoué. Shulk, qui s'était positionné juste à côté de lui, le poussa légèrement sur le côté. Elle était déjà au courant de ce qu'allait prononcer Daisy, et l'heure n'était pas du tout aux réjouissances.

\- Selon les informations qu'a recueilli Shulk, l'Eglise catholique de la ville s'apprête à lancer un appel aux habitants, qui est... de rester chez eux et de ne pas rejoindre le camp que nous nous apprêtons à officiellement ouvrir demain.

\- S'ils veulent crever, au pire, ce n'est pas notre problème, cloua Samus en sortant de sa poche une cigarette qu'elle alluma. Si quelqu'un en veut, qu'il me le dise.

\- Samus, tu devrais arrêter, ce n'est pas b-

\- Allons bon, ma Reine. Vous le savez autant que moi. Quoi que puisse dire Aristote et toute la philosophie, il n'y a rien d'égal au tabac.

Daisy soupira. Mais de toute manière, elle savait bien que le sujet de cette réunion n'était pas les problèmes d'addiction au tabac de Samus. C'était, à cet instant précis, la dernière de ses préoccupations, bien au contraire.

\- Samus, tu as tort, déclara tout simplement Daisy en revenant au sujet principal. Nous avons peur, Shulk et moi-même, que l'Eglise veuille tenter un coup d'état. Ou alors, qu'elle décide d'attaquer notre camp, qu'elle juge, nous le savons, inutile.

\- Il est vrai, continua Shulk. Et même pas forcément l'Eglise au sens général. Imaginez la catastrophe si demain, un intégriste, un cas isolé, décide d'infiltrer notre camp et ouvre le feu contre des innocents.

\- C'est pourquoi il nous faut prendre ce problème très au sérieux, conclut Daisy.

C'est alors que Daisy montra une carte de la ville de Sarasaland et de ses environs aux personnes présentes. Actuellement, le camp qui sera mis en place est d'ores et déjà mis en place. Absolument tout est prêt, et chacun sait où il se trouvera : à l'ouest de la ville, peu habitée, montagneuse et assez facilement défendable. Pourtant, selon elle, une idée a commencé à germer dans son esprit, mais aussi celui de Shulk, qui est de réutiliser un fort du Moyen-Age chargé d'accueillir des personnes proches du pouvoir dont l'hypothèse d'une trahison paraît très improbable. Ce fort, vieux d'un peu moins de sept siècles, ne se trouve non pas dans la capitale, mais dans sa banlieue très désertique du sud.

\- Et qui serait autorisé à y aller ?

\- Déjà, nous cinq. Nous y rajouterons une partie de l'armée et quelques aristocrates. Je dirai que nous serons environ une centaine. En comparaison, mes conseillers estiment à sept milles le nombre d'habitants dans... « l'autre » camp de survivants. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce projet se concrétise, je vous rassure tout de suite. Le camp ouvrira tout de même demain à huit heures. C'est juste que... nous, nous serons autre part.

\- Ce serait vachement égoïste, tout de même, déclara Samus en croisant les bras.

\- Il est vrai. Et c'est bien pour cela que nous hésitons encore, tu sais, intervint Shulk.

Samus semblait plutôt contre cette proposition, pendant que Shulk semblait davantage la soutenir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, et c'était Toad et Tullia qui allaient tout bonnement et simplement décider de l'avenir de la politique qui sera décidée par le Royaume de Sarasaland. Mais aussi, peut-être de leur avenir tout court.


	24. L'Egoïsme

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Royaume Sarasaland, 22 Janvier, 16h.**

Tullia regarda Toad dans les yeux. Ce dernier faisait la moue, semblait réfléchir ou du moins il faisait semblant de le faire, puisqu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, de son côté. C'était, effectivement, évident pour lui que Shulk avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais il n'osait pas le dire ouvertement, assumer son opinion. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un égoïste ! Mais Toad n'était pas égoïste. Il voulait juste survivre, et tout le monde le comprendrait, espérait-il. Quant à Tullia, elle, s'en fichait un peu. Ou du moins, elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle, et il apparaissait clair pour elle que ce que Shulk proposait était une idée bien plus prudente, pour elle, pour sa survie. Pour elle et pour rien d'autre.

Tullia avait bien évolué dans son comportement en quelques jours. Peut-être que les gens pouvaient penser qu'elle était devenue égoïste. Elle vous répondra qu'elle était, au contraire, simplement devenu réaliste, suite au coup de poignard dans le dos que lui avait adressé son ancienne maîtresse, la reine Peach. Ah, Peach... l'on pouvait croire que Tullia serait là, à se demander bien ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais pourtant, c'était bien le contraire. Elle s'en fichait. Peach l'avait trahi, l'avait jetée comme une vieille chaussette pourrie, l'avait abandonnée de la même manière que les enfants abandonnaient leurs jouets en grandissant. Il lui fallait maintenant avancer avec ça, et oublier le passé. Le passé était le passé, tout comme le présent est le présent et le futur sera le futur. Et elle espérait que le futur qui lui était destiné serait un bien meilleur présent.

C'est donc naturellement que Tullia fut la première à prendre la parole pour donner son avis. Elle s'exprima très brièvement, en faisant simplement part à Daisy qu'elle était d'accord avec Shulk, et qu'ouvrir ce fameux fort du Moyen-Age serait donc une idée largement plus intelligente. Toad, remarquant qu'il était le seul à ne toujours avoir rien dit, se contenta simplement d'affirmer, en parlant assez bas, se sentant presque honteux, qu'il était d'accord avec ce que Tullia avait dit.

\- Ah, Toad... tu es vraiment trop mignon ! déclara Daisy en lui souriant.

\- Je...

Toad, gêné, bégaya un petit « Merci », et recula d'un pas. Shulk souffla du nez devant cette petite scène, alors que Samus et Tullia montrèrent, quant à eux, des signes que l'on pouvait presque d'exaspération. La première était surtout là à se demander ce que ce bisounours foutait là, et la seconde se demandait, en croisant les bras, combien de jours il restait avant que ce pauvre champignon se fasse déchiqueter le visage par un zombie. C'était cruel dit comme ça, c'est vrai. Mais dans cette « nouvelle société », il fallait être cruel pour survivre. Et certains l'avaient apparemment mieux compris que d'autres.

\- Bref... la réunion est, je suppose, terminée. Toad, Tullia, partez découvrir la ville, c'est vrai que vous ne l'avez même jamais visité encore, car c'est la dernière fois que vous pourrez la voir, déclara Daisy en soupirant. Je vous laisse quartier libre jusque vingt trois heures. Je vous donne rendez-vous devant le château à cette heure, et nous rejoindrons à cette heure-là le fort. Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre de faire ça en pleine nuit, mais il vaut mieux s'assurer que personne ne nous voit.

\- Madame, lança Samus d'une voix forte. Sachez que je n'approuve pas cette décision à titre personnel, mais je resterai toujours, peu importe, là à me battre à vos côtés.

\- Je ne l'approuve pas tant que ça non plus tu sais, chuchota Daisy en tâchant à ce que personne ne l'entende. Je te remercie Samus.

Et c'est ainsi que cette réunion se termina. Tullia fut la première à quitter la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas aller visiter la ville contrairement à la proposition de Daisy, elle attendait juste le moment pour pouvoir enfin se retirer dans une chambre d'ami du château et pioncer. Shulk et Toad suivirent cette dernière.

\- J'attendais qu'ils partent pour vous parler, ma Dame.

\- Ta dame ? s'exclama Daisy. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas beaucoup quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

\- Désolée... Daisy. Je voulais juste te poser une question. Penses-tu... qu'ils ne reviendront pas ?

\- Qui ça, ils ? fit Daisy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous savez, les terroristes de la Rose Rouge...

C'est alors que Daisy recula d'un pas, sonnée par ce que venait de dire Samus. Comme si elle lui avait révélée qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Cela m'étonnerait... tu sais, on n'a plus entendu parler d'eux depuis mon arrivée au pouvoir.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison, soupire Samus. Mais malheureusement, votre couronnement est encore récent. Il date d'à peine une année. Il est peu probable que cette Organisation a été totalement dissoute comme on pourrait le croire. Il est possible qu'ils tentent de tirer profit du chaos, pour...

\- Je suis persuadée que rien n'arrivera.

Samus leva les épaules. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle désapprouvait ce que Daisy pouvait faire en une dizaine de minutes. Malgré tout, ça restait elle la Reine, c'est sûrement qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'est pourquoi Samus ne protesta pas plus longtemps, elle avait mieux à faire de toute façon.

\- Je vais aller m'acheter des paquets de cigarette. Je risquerai d'en manquer sinon. On se revoit tout à l'heure., lança Samus tout en marchant, bien droit, vers la porte de sortie.

Toad marchait tranquillement à travers la capitale, sans réellement savoir où aller. Il avait toujours eu envie de visiter Sarasaland, pays qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir dans la vraie vie, il est vrai. Seulement dans quelques vieux livres d'histoire, qu'il aimait bien feuilleter de temps à autres par soif de savoir. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'occasion inespérée jusqu'alors de se retrouver à Sarasaland. Il aurait bien voulu que ce soit dans un contexte bien différent, c'est vrai. Mais tant pis ! Ces moments, qu'il vivrait jusqu'à ce soir et son évacuation vers ce fameux fort présenté par Shulk, allaient peut-être figurer comme les derniers moments de calme qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à savourer.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Toad fut « réveillé » par un grand brouhaha qu'il entendit juste devant lui. Il leva la tête et vit que devant lui, à environ trois cent mètres, se trouvait une cathédrale. Elle était remplie de monde, et des centaines, non, des milliers de personnes, qui n'avaient visiblement pas pu rentrer à l'intérieur, avaient envahi l'extérieur. Visiblement, Shulk avait bien dit la vérité, et les Sarasalandiens, par désespoir, avaient bien décidé de se tourner vers la religion, et rien d'autre que la religion. Toad souffla. Ce spectacle lui faisait presque un peu pitié, et il décida de se rapprocher un peu pour voir plus précisément ce qui était en train de se passer, par simple curiosité.

Après avoir avancé de quelques pas, c'est là que Toad se rendit compte que la scène était en réalité bien plus inquiétante que ce qu'il pensait. Des gens bousculaient d'autres gens, certains marchaient sur d'autres, juste pour rentrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Pas très catholique comme comportement tout ça...

Toad, qui jugea en avoir assez vu ici, tourna le dos. Mais c'est soudain que, derrière lui, il entendit un cri. Ou du moins, un appel à l'aide. C'était une voix féminine.

\- Au... secours...

Toad, une nouvelle fois, se retourna, et en un instant, il localisa d'où venait ce mystérieux cri. C'est alors qu'il découvrit une Toadette, étendue sur le sol, remplie d'égratignures sur le visage, semblant avoir été prise par ce mouvement de foule et tentant de ramper pour fuir de cet endroit, devant la cathédrale. Toad ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne à son triste sort, et il accourut pour partir l'aider. Néanmoins, il vit encore plus de personnes, qui venaient prendre d'assaut, de partout, la cathédrale. Il vit, à sa droite, une petite pharmacie. Il réfléchissait, que devait-il faire ? Le temps coulait, et il devait prendre sa décision, maintenant !


	25. Encerclés

**Chapitre 24 : **

**Dans une forêt, 22 Janvier, 20h. **

\- J'ai froid...

Au milieu de la forêt, cela faisait désormais plus d'une journée que deux individus marchaient. L'un était un paysan, l'autre une reine, un duo pour le moins inattendu. L'un s'appelait Yoso, l'autre Zelda et malgré toutes leurs différences, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de coopérer. La seconde, voyant que le premier frissonnait, suggéra que le moment était venu de faire une petite pause. Une fois que les deux furent assit contre un arbre, Zelda murmura des paroles incompréhensibles pour Yoso, et une petite boule de feu apparut dans sa main droite. Le jeune homme plaça ses mains auprès des flammes pour rechercher un peu de chaleur, chaleur dont il avait bien besoin.

\- Atchoum !

Yoso toussa une fois, puis une seconde. Il était enrhumé. Ce n'était pas une surprise, à vrai dire c'était même un miracle qu'il n'était pas tombé malade plus tôt, puisque cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il dormait à la bonne étoile, alors qu'on était en plein hiver. Zelda, en voyant que le nez de son partenaire coulait, lui tendit une petite feuille dans laquelle il pouvait se moucher.

\- On devrait commencer à penser à repartir, s'exclama Zelda en fermant les yeux.

Yoso approuva en secouant la tête de haut en bas. Un rhume n'était pas la fin du monde, et quoi qu'il advienne, rester là ne pouvait que faire empirer sa situation. Ils se devaient de trouver un abri, abri qu'ils finiraient par trouver en utilisant leurs jambes pour marcher. D'autant plus que la zone n'était pas sûre. En effet, tôt ce matin, Yoso avait failli voir la mort. Un zombie avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière, et était sur le point de le mordre à l'épaule, mais heureusement, Zelda l'avait vu à temps, et lui avait littéralement carbonisé le visage en lui lançant un sort. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ce zombie faisait là, à croire qu'il s'était perdu, puisque ça a été le seul qu'ils ont pu voir. Ils n'allaient pas se plaindre, mais tout de même, c'était assez étrange.

\- Courage, on verra bientôt le bout.

Ni Yoso ni Zelda ne pouvaient connaître l'heure, mais ils estimaient qu'il devait être grand maximum environ neuf heures du soir, en raison du magnifique coucher de soleil qu'ils voyaient, à l'horizon. Pour profiter du spectacle, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un petit instant. La vue était pour le moins magnifique, et rentrait sûrement en décalage le plus complet avec la réalité du monde actuellement. Yoso soupira. Il sentit même une larme couler sur sa joue droite qu'il essuya instantanément, ce que Zelda ne remarqua pas. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé que Lucas soit là pour voir ça, lui aussi... mais non ! Une seconde larme coula sur une joue de Yoso mais cette fois sur la gauche. Il était en train de pleurer. Il avait essayé d'oublier Lucas, d'oublier tous ceux qui étaient tombés pour que, lui, vive. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible.

Il souffla un grand coup comme pour se calmer, tâcha de ne pas renifler trop fort pour que Zelda ne remarque rien, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua simplement que le Soleil s'était couché, pour de bon. Ça y est, il faisait nuit. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux continuer à marcher ou tu préfères qu'on se repose ?

Il sursauta. Ce n'était que Zelda...

\- Ce serait mieux qu'on se repose quand même, Lucas.

Instantanément, Yoso comprit que sans le vouloir, il avait appelé Zelda, Lucas. Zelda fit les yeux ronds, et lui sourit. Yoso n'avait jamais sérieusement parlé de son passé à la reine, elle ne savait même pas qui était Lucas. Mais pourtant, la reine avait bien compris que Yoso n'allait pas bien, et avait une mine presque mauvaise, dépressive, dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, Zelda prit dans ses bras son partenaire, et lui fit une accolade. Yoso, qui avait les yeux rougis, se laissa faire. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit, juste derrière eux.

\- Bonsoir...

Zelda se retourna immédiatement. Yoso le fit quelques instants plus tard.

\- C'est assez rare de voir des gens dans cette région...

Zelda, d'un naturel méfiant, ne répondit rien. Yoso, de son côté, prit son temps pour analyser la personne qui était en train de leur parler. C'était une demoiselle, aux longs cheveux bleus, et quasi intégralement vêtue de noir. Yoso pensait qu'elle avait aussi des petites lunettes fines, mais comme il faisait noir nuit, il n'en étais pas sûr.

\- Je m'appelle Tsumugi Shirogane...

Un silence assez gênant commença alors. L'on entendit, au sens strict du terme, des mouches voler. Puis, la visiblement dénommée Tsumugi Shirogane tourna le dos à Yoso et Zelda.

\- Je vous prierai de me suivre...

\- Et pourquoi ? lança Zelda avant que Yoso ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'avez-vous à perdre ? répliqua la femme aux cheveux bleus en faisant un sourire digne des films d'horreur.

Yoso, timidement, donna un discret coup d'épaule à Zelda, puis lui chuchota qu'elle marquait un point. Alors que Zelda resta là, sans bouger, Yoso avança de deux pas. Zelda soupira alors que Tsumugi souriait toujours. Puis, Zelda avança à son tour, et Tsumugi commença à s'en aller. Yoso et Zelda, qui avait hésité à s'enfuir et à emporter avec elle Yoso, la suivirent.

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que Yoso suivait Tsumugi, suivi de Zelda qui faisait la grimace. Il faisait déjà noir nuit, on ne voyait plus grand chose. Ils se trouvaient visiblement dans une prairie assez étendue. Yoso, espérait qu'il pouvait bientôt dormir, alors que Zelda avançait, méfiante, prête à lancer une attaque dès qu'elle entendrait ou verrait quelque chose de suspect.

Soudainement, un bruit de branche qui se levait derrière un arbre fut entendu par le petit groupe. Sans hésiter, et sans qu'elle sache qui ou quoi était à son origine, Zelda lança une boule de feu, assez petite, mais qui suffit pour réduire en cendres l'intégralité de l'arbre qui camouflait la personne, ou la chose. Un grand feu de forêt débuta alors.

\- Eh bien... c'est vraiment incroyable !

Tsumugi sourit une nouvelle fois, en se tournant vers Zelda, qui ne réagit pas. Manifestement, Tsumugi fut impressionnée par l'étendue des pouvoirs de Zelda, alors que Yoso, lui, resta de marbre. C'est alors que les trois « partenaires » entendirent des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un était en train de se diriger vers eux.

\- Oh, Daraen, c'est toi ? Tu en as mis du temps...

Un grand homme, qui avait la carrure d'un mage et aux cheveux blancs argentés qui volaient à travers la force du vent, sortit d'un buisson, en courant. Il avait une épée. Sans un mot, il se positionna devant Tsumugi. Il ne sembla même pas faire attention à la présence de Yoso et Zelda.

\- Les zombies sont de retour ! s'exclama le mage.

\- Oh, pas trop tôt ! Je commençais presque à m'ennuyer...

Le sourire de Tsumugi disparut de son visage, pour laisser place à une expression relativement... neutre. Mais Yoso crut percevoir un semblant d'inquiétude dans l'attitude de Tsumugi, en dépit de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ressentir, ou du moins tenter de faire ressentir aux autres.

C'est alors qu'une véritable armée de zombies sortit de partout, fonçant sur les quatre survivants. De l'ouest, de l'est, du sud... sauf du nord, où le feu de Zelda détruisait tout. Comme la plaine était assez grande et qu'ils se trouvaient pile au milieu, ils étaient assez espacés des zombies. Yoso remarqua aussi un petit lac à son sud-est.

En un instant, Yoso analysa la situation. Il était fatigué, malade aussi, mais ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Alors il proposa une stratégie pour réagir et survivre face à ces zombies, en hurlant...


	26. Tomber dans la Folie

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Village de la Colline, 21 Janvier, 23h. **

Felix, sans hésiter, accourra en direction de la chambre de Yann. Ce qu'il avait entendu était là quelque chose de bien trop grave pour qu'il garde le silence. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage, et la chambre de Yann se situait au troisième. En arrivant devant les escaliers qui étaient en bois, il décida d'arrêter de courir, et les prit sur la pointe des pieds, dans le but évident de ne pas trop faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller tout le monde mais surtout, dans l'objectif que Chama et Peach ne l'entendent pas. Il ne savait pas ce que voulaient ces deux-là. Peut-être qu'au fond, Peach avait eu raison de lancer ces bombardements sur Port-Lacanaïe. Mais ce qu'il savait cela dit, c'était que ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable. Des centaines, non, des milliers, de personnes étaient mortes. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait accusé des innocents de ses crimes.

Et puis de toute manière, Felix n'aimait pas beaucoup Peach, on le savait déjà. Mais en fait, c'était même beaucoup plus profond, il la détestait, en dépit du fait qu'il ait' sauvé sa vie la dernière fois. Il avait le sentiment que c'était réciproque, et il avait raison. « Felix le Justicier », on l'appelait souvent comme ça, lui qui était le pro pour débarrasser la société des petits bandits qui vivaient encore selon la règle du plus fort, titre qui expliquait sa participation au tournoi Smash, au grand désespoir de la Reine.

En décidant d'aller prévenir quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait entendu, en l'occurrence Yann, personnage qu'il appréciait énormément, Felix ne pensa pas aux conséquences que ses révélations pouvaient entraîner sur la capacité de Peach à gouverner. C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

En finissant de monter les escaliers, il se remit à courir, et fit beaucoup de bruit. Alors, un jeune Toad assez âgé, au visage grincheux, sortit de sa chambre, une canne à la main, et commença à le disputer. Felix, stoppé dans son élan, et qui n'avait pas envie de se quereller avec un inconnu à vingt trois heures du soir, s'excusa en baissant la tête au vieux Toad, qui retourna dans son dortoir en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Discrètement, Felix lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et continua sa course en trottinant cette fois. Il arriva devant une chambre qui portait le numéro 310. S'il ne faisait aucune erreur, c'était celle de Yann. Alors, il toqua à la porte, que Yann lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Oui... ?

Yann se frotta les yeux, se demandant bien ce que Felix lui voulait à une heure aussi tardive. La chambre de Yann était dans le désordre le plus complet qui illustrait bien le personnage, des habits, dont des T-Shirt traînaient partout, et même un pommeau de douche cassé se trouvait sur le tapis. La seule chose qui semblait avoir été traitée correctement par Yann, c'était son épée, sans surprise, qui était disposée sur une armoire.

Alors, Felix se jeta littéralement sur Yann, après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte, et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait vu. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son histoire qui avait pris la forme d'un charabia hyper mal formulé par Felix, Yann lui demanda de tout répéter calmement, et Felix s'exécuta. Au fur et à mesure que Felix avança dans ses explications, Yann semblait choqué.

\- C'est... vrai ce que tu me dis ?

Felix cria un énorme « Oui ». Puis, Yann ne dit plus rien, et un silence assez gênant se créa un certain temps. Yann était assez naïf, certes, mais ce que lui avait raconté Felix était cohérent, ou du moins lui semblait cohérent. Et puis, il n'imaginait pas vraiment Felix lui faire une telle blague, si tard, alors qu'en plus de cela, le contexte ne le permettait pas.

Alors, Yann serra la main de Felix et lui chuchota que la nuit porterait conseil, et qu'ils verraient ça demain. Pourtant, Yann était d'un naturel assez pressé, mais cette fois il avait une bonne raison de ne pas l'être il était fatigué.

**Village de la Colline, 22 Janvier, 21h.**

\- Cette journée de travail est terminée. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs, vous avez fait du beau boulot !

Yann était essoufflé. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé à huit heures ce matin, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que travailler, en l'occurrence protéger la cité. Un petit mur de défense avait même été construit. Quelques zombies avaient tenté de rentrer dans le village, mais aucune perte n'avait été, fort heureusement, à déplorer. Il fallait se dire que le village, qui était constitué majoritairement de soldats surentraînés dans un endroit montagneux et facilement défendable, était difficilement prenable par les zombies. Ce que regrettait vraiment Yann cela dit, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa précieuse épée, et on lui avait, à la place, appris à se servir d'un fusil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. C'était effectivement trop dangereux d'attaquer directement au corps à corps ces zombies avec une épée, ou un couteau, car les zombies avaient perpétuellement l'avantage dans ce scénario. C'était après tout simple. S'ils mordaient quelqu'un, c'était fini pour cette personne.

Yann regrettait cela, il se surestimait peut-être, mais il se sentait naturellement plus en sécurité avec une épée qu'il savait manier que un fusil ou un revolver dont il savait se servir plus difficilement, dira-t-on. Malgré tout, ça restait des ordres de l'Armée, des grands dirigeants de la cité. Ils savaient peut-être plus que lui.

Yann retourna dans sa chambre, et s'étala sur son lit. Il n'avait pas revu Felix de la journée. Lui aussi était dans l'armée, mais il avait été chargé de protéger le sud de la ville, alors que Yann s'occupait du nord. Dommage, il aurait eu beaucoup à lui dire. Il repensa brièvement à ce que Felix lui avait dit hier, se demandant ce dont il pouvait être capable de faire désormais, à son échelle. Mais ses pensées furent alors localisées sur une seule chose son épée, qu'il fixa longuement. Puis, il observa le fusil qui lui avait été offert qui avait été rangé n'importe comment sur le sol.

Au même moment, Felix terminait sa journée de travail lui aussi. Alors, il se dépêcha pour se diriger dans la chambre de Yann. Comme hier, il toqua à la porte, salua ce dernier. Comme il était déjà assez tard aujourd'hui, ils décidèrent qu'ils agiraient concrètement demain sur le « cas Peach » et qu'ils allaient profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Mais rapidement, ils se mirent d'accord sur un plan d'attaque.

**Royaume Céleste, 22 Janvier, 18h.**

Goth, sans hésiter, fonça vers sa gauche, récupérer l'arme qu'il présupposait appartenir à Bayonetta, alors que Emo, lui, grogna, ces courtes secondes étaient pour lui une éternité, et il décida d'aller aider Pit, sans réfléchir, laissant le pauvre Pokémon livré à lui-même. Tout ce qui suivit se passe alors extrêmement vite. Emo tendit sa main à l'ange, qui l'attrapa, et réussit avec difficulté à faire revenir Pit sur la terre ferme. Mais Emo était loin d'avoir fini ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant. Il tourna la tête à droite, prêt à secourir Rondoudou.

Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard. La pauvre bouboule, à bout de force dans les doigts, n'avait pas réussi à rester agrippée plus longtemps, elle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. La sensation que Emo ressentit fut probablement, plus que de la tristesse, une profonde impression d'impuissance. Rondoudou n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel destin, c'était juste un pauvre Pokémon, inoffensif, qui avait été là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, qui avait été mêlé à toute une histoire qui ne la concernait pas. Emo se figea net, il ne pleurait pas, loin de là, à vrai dire il s'était mentalement préparé depuis le début de son expédition pour retrouver la mystérieuse Bayonetta, à rencontrer la mort sur son chemin. Pit n'avait pas vu le Pokémon tomber, et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Alors l'ange, qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions, fit face à Emo qui était resté immobile, et lui cria de se mettre à l'abri. Ceci eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Emo, qui reprit soudainement conscience du danger qui le menaçait toujours autant. La faille qui s'était formée continuait de bouger, doucement mais sûrement, et allait bientôt le rattraper s'il ne s'enfuyait pas maintenant. C'est alors que Emo fit face à l'ange qu'il venait de sauver. Il remarqua qu'il... souriait. C'est alors qu'une parole, une seule, sortit de la bouche d'Emo, qu'il chuchota. Pit n'entendit rien.

\- Abruti...

Comment Pit faisait-il pour sourire à un tel moment ? Pit commença à courir, rapidement, pour s'enfuir, laissant Emo se débrouiller. Il ne manquait plus que de la bave commence à couler de sa bouche et Emo aurait eu tous les symptômes de la rage. Emo suivit l'ange qui fuyait, puis soudainement, au moment le plus inattendu, sauta littéralement sur Pit, qui tomba la tête la première, et avec un bout de sa longue et belle tunique blanche arrachée.

Emo commença à taper Pit de son poing, il était vraiment hors de lui. Il ne s'arrêta plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque, alors que Pit suppliait Emo d'arrêter, que le nez de l'ange saignait. Emo arrêta alors ce qu'il avait commencé à faire, martyriser, purement et simplement, Pit. Il prit conscience que s'il continuait, il allait finir par le tuer. Pit marmonna un faible appel à l'aide, qui ne sera jamais entendu, un « Rondoudou... », sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Pit était encore conscient, allongé sur le sol, pas en capacité de se défendre, alors que Emo était assis sur lui et le dominait en tous points. Une pulsion, que n'avait jamais ressentie Emo jusqu'alors, se développa dans tout son corps. Il tremblait, inspirait et expirait rapidement. C'était une pulsion meurtrière. S'il tuait froidement Pit, ici et maintenant, personne ne le saurait jamais après tout, non ? Et il pourrait ainsi récupérer toutes les armes que Pit avait sur lui pour se défendre plus facilement lorsqu'il arrivera sur Terre... c'était un plan absolument génialissime. Mais avait-il seulement vraiment envie de tuer un innocent de sang froid, et surtout comme ça ?

De l'autre côté de la faille, c'est sans se presser finalement que Goth partit récupérer l'arme de Bayonetta, un pistolet qui lui serait très utile dans sa quête, à n'en point douter. Puis, il se retourna pour voir comment, pendant ce temps, la même Bayonetta se tirait. Plutôt bien visiblement, elle avait sans trop de problème détruit, d'un coup de pied bien placé,la boîte crânienne du zombie, qui sortait de nul part. Bayonetta se releva, doucement mais sûrement, et s'apprêtait à repartir. C'est alors que Goth commença à applaudir la sorcière.

\- Bravo Bayonetta, il semblerait que ta réputation ne te fait pas défaut !

Sans attendre, Bayonetta se retourna, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que le zombie qui l'avait attaqué et elle-même ici. En temps normal, Bayonetta aurait été de nature beaucoup plus extravertie, mais ce qu'elle subissait ces derniers temps l'obligeait à redoubler de prudence.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Moi ? Répondit Goth au quart de tour. Seulement un gentleman envoyé par notre chère reine pour traquer les Gardiens.

\- Je te ferai confiance quand tu m'auras bien gentiment rendu ce qui m'appartient, my love.

Goth comprit en un rien de temps que Bayonetta parlait de son pistolet. C'est vrai qu'il lui appartenait, après tout, et qu'il l'avait gardé bien en évidence, dans sa main, ce n'était pas très malin s'il voulait le camoufler.


	27. Envie de Beignet

_**CHAPITRE 26 :**_

?, 22 Janvier, 22h.

Clara était allongée sur le dos, dans son lit. Il fallait se dire qu'il était déjà assez tard. Elle ne connaissait pas l'heure exacte ; mais en tout cas la nuit était déjà tombée dehors. Elle soupira.

Elle avait, à ce moment précis, très envie de manger un bon beignet sucré, venu de sa boulangerie favorite du Royaume Koopa. Un beignet aux pommes, plus précisément. Ou à la framboise. Voire même à la mûre. Clara s'en fichait pas mal du goût de son beignet, puisque tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de toute manière un beignet. Peu importe s'il venait d'être sorti du four ou s'il était périmé et sec depuis cinq jours. La fin justifie les moyens, et elle voulait juste goûter à son maudit beignet.

Un beignet... un beignet... un beignet... cela devait faire cinq bonnes minutes que Clara répétait, dans sa tête, ce mot. Elle avait si faim. Elle n'avait pu manger que vite fait un repas de sa journée, à midi. Il fallait se dire que la journée avait été longue, et éprouvante pour celle qui avait pourtant toujours bien vécu. Ou plutôt relativement bien vécu. Elle avait tout de même été trahie par sa sœur, sa propre sœur, qui lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos avant de le remuer dans sa quête, égoïste, vers le pouvoir.

Mais malgré tout, elle avait quand même assez bien vécu. Meilleur que le plus lambda des paysans, des ouvriers, qui, pour la plupart, crèvent littéralement de faim actuellement, parce qu'ils n'ont pas un seul repas à se mettre sous la dent, mais zéro. Zéro... à l'évocation de ce nombre, Clara aurait probablement immédiatement rétorqué zéro, comme la tête à Toto. Cette dernière bénéficiait en effet d'un humour, selon son cercle d'amis le plus rapproché, d' « hilarant ». Bien entendu, c'était quelque chose d'exagéré, qui était dit seulement pour la faire plaisir, mais Clara était en avant tout une personne très naïve...

Et qu'allait-elle faire pour son beignet, alors ?

\- C'est décidé ! s'écria-t-elle.

Clara sortit de son lit, tout en affichant un regard visiblement motivé. Cela dit, son expression motivée ne resta pas figée sur son visage bien longtemps. Elle s'emmêla les pieds dans sa couverture, et tomba, la tête la première, sur le plancher. Si quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte à ce moment précis, il aurait fait face à une scène... comme on en voyait peu dans la vie de tous les jours, et plus qu'humiliante pour la pauvre Clara. Alors, Clara se ressaisit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, en espérant que personne n'avait entendu le vacarme qu'elle avait provoqué.

Clara se situait dans un camp de survivants. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte de comment la situation avait accéléré. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? C'était la question qu'elle se reposait, dans sa tête, sans cesse. Effectivement, la proposition soutenue par Kammy, qui consistait à ordonner la mise en place en un rien de temps de camps de survivants dans tout le royaume avait été votée à la majorité. Clara et Pommy avaient annoncé leur ralliement à Kammy, et Bowser avait fini par changer d'avis. Seul le Duo Duck Hunt était resté opposé jusqu'au bout, mais ils avaient dû finir par céder.

Dans le camp de Clara, ils étaient quatre vingt dix, dont elle, Duck, Hunt, et Pommy. Kammy et Bowser ont en effet décliné de les rejoindre, et ils n'ont indiqué personne de où ils allaient partir. Ils se situent dans le camp le plus « luxueux » du royaume sûrement, parce qu'il était le moins peuplé surtout. En somme, ils avaient la chance de se retrouver dans l'endroit du pays le moins infesté par les zombies, en étant non loin du château Koopa. Leur camp, qui n'en est pas vraiment un en vérité puisque c'est juste un bâtiment, un ancien hôtel plus exactement qui a été reconverti pour l'occasion, est en plus facilement défendable, étant assez isolé du pâté de maisons de la ville.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Clara ferma délicatement la porte de sa chambre pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, et marcha sur la pointe des pieds à travers l'hôtel. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, et fit bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, devant elle, derrière elle... victoire. Elle était bien seule, personne ne serait là pour la déranger. Tout le monde était déjà parti au lit, et personne n'avait encore été chargé de monter la garde puisque les zombies n'étaient pas encore arrivés dans la région. La porte d'entrée du bâtiment était juste à côté d'elle, ainsi que la porte menant à la cuisine.

Clara avait faim... très faim... mais elle ne voulait pas transgresser les règles. Elle repensa alors à son beignet. Elle pourrait probablement en trouver un, et même plus encore, dans la cuisine de l'hôtel ! Mais si jamais quelqu'un remarque le vol, elle devra faire très attention de ne pas se faire griller, tout simplement... elle pourrait aussi décider de sortir de l'hôtel, et essayer, en faisant très attention puisqu'elle s'armerait d'un couteau de cuisine, de récupérer quelques vivres pour l'avenir.

Ce que Clara ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même moment, Pommy avait eu une réflexion identique à elle. Il avait un sérieux creux, et se prépara à quitter sa chambre pour chercher à manger dans une vingtaine de minutes... ou pas, puisqu'il hésitait encore.

Royaume Sarasaland, 22 Janvier, 17h.

Toad rebroussa chemin.

Oui, c'était la vérité.

Toad, oui, Toad avait bien fait cela. Il avait abandonné une innocente personne à son triste destin.

Toad avait laissé la Toadette se faire écraser, oui, écraser, dans le sens littéral du terme, devant cette cathédrale. Il courra, le plus loin possible, pour s'enfuir de cet endroit. Il ne pouvait pas... non, c'était de toute manière trop tard se disait-il. Lui qui n'avait que fait être jugé par ses amis soldats du Royaume Champignon pour sa gentillesse, voilà qu'il avait commis un acte... juste méchant, tout simplement, en laissant quelqu'un à la mort. Enfin... Toad avait un faible espoir au fond de lui. Il ne saura probablement jamais ce qu'il était finalement advenu de cette fille, puisqu'en s'enfuyant, il avait refusé de regarder derrière lui. Le passé était le passé après tout, et maintenant, Toad devait aller de l'avant...

Mais Toad sentit une petite larme couler sur son visage, alors qu'il courrait pour rejoindre le château de Daisy. La société était déjà bien trop dure pour lui quand tout allait bien, et cette dureté n'allait que faire être amplifiée au vue de la situation, catastrophique, de Sarasaland. Et pourtant, « l'invasion » zombie n'avait même pas commencé dans la capitale, alors qu'est ce que ça serait demain, se disait-il...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la cathédrale et se rapprochait du château, Toad croisait de moins en moins de personnes dans la rue. Il se fit juste aborder par un étrange personnage qui lui distribua un tract politique dénonçant la reine Daisy et son soi-disant « complot » contre l'Eglise, qu'il jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche aussitôt. Il arriva enfin dans le château, salua Daisy, et accourut pour s'installer dans une chambre d'amis. Daisy fronça les sourcils devant ce spectacle.

Quelques instants plus tard, Samus rentra dans le château à son tour, cigarette à la bouche. Par coïncidence, Tullia avait fini sa sieste pile à ce moment-là.

\- Où est Shulk ? demanda Samus.

\- Il dort, rétorqua Daisy.

C'est alors que Daisy demanda à Tullia et Samus de s'approcher d'elle. Elle leur chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Vous savez... je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de laisser Toad au château ou quelque chose comme ça plutôt que de l'emmener avec nous...

\- Quoi... ? hurla Tullia, surprise par cette idée soudaine.

Samus s'approcha de sa « coéquipière » pour lui mettre la main sur la bouche. Elle attendit que Tullia se calme pour la retirer.

\- Je... je veux dire, non, je ne dis pas qu'il faut l'abandonner hein... normalement il y aurait quelques soldats pour protéger le château aussi. Mais je veux dire, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et je le trouve vraiment trop fragile, trop... mignon. Ce qu'il risque de voir lorsqu'on arrivera demain au fort, ce sera vraiment trop dur pour lui... si on le laisse venir, j'ai bien peur que le pire lui arrive... en tout cas, si l'une d'entre vous s'oppose à cette idée, qu'elle me le fasse savoir, et Toad viendra avec nous, je vous le promets... mais je réfléchis à ce qui est mieux pour lui, et puis pour nous...

Daisy baissa la tête, comme si elle avait presque honte d'elle quand elle finit de parler. Samus déclara simplement qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'elle laisserait Daisy faire ce qu'elle veut. Daisy se tourna alors vers Tullia.


	28. La Mort à nos trousses

**CHAPITRE 27 :**

Dans une forêt, 22 Janvier, 21h.

En un instant, Yoso analysa la situation. Il était fatigué, malade aussi, mais ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Alors il proposa une stratégie pour réagir et survivre face à ces zombies, en hurlant...

\- Zelda ! Prépare la téléportation, maintenant, s'il te plaît !

Yoso n'était pas quelqu'un de très réactif pour beaucoup de ses -anciens- amis de son village. Il était constamment en retrait, n'hésitait pas à s'effacer presque au profit de ceux qui avaient un plus grand charisme ou étaient mieux gradés que lui. La situation qu'il vivait était donc assez étrange, lui, Yoso, individu tout droit venu de la plèbe, était en train de donner des ordres à... une Reine. Ou plutôt, une ancienne reine. Dans ce monde post-apocalyptique, Yoso et Zelda, que tout opposait i peine une semaine, étaient des semblables, qui n'avaient nul autre choix que de s'entraider s'ils voulaient survivre. L'appartenance religieuse, ethnique, le métier, tout cela représentait des vestiges du passé qu'ils appartenaient à chacun de devoir dépasser. Et c'était finalement la même chose pour le caractère. Dans ce monde, il y a deux types d'individus qui seront les premiers à trépasser, d'abord les non-sportifs, puis les gens trop effacés ou trop timides. N'ayons pas peur de dire qu'en somme, c'était maintenant la loi de la jungle et du plus fort, qui régnait de manière incontestée.

Zelda sembla réfléchir un petit instant avant d'exécuter la demande de Yoso. C'est alors que d'un coup, elle commença à réciter des paroles anciennes tout en fermant les yeux. Yoso ne savait pas, ou plutôt plus, combien de temps cela prendrait, et Daraen, comme Tsumugi, semblaient complètement dépassés par la situation.

\- Si vous avez une arme ou quoi que ce soit sur vous, donnez-la moi !

Yoso avait prononcé cette phrase sans même regarder ses deux « coéquipiers » qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Son regard restait figé sur une seule chose, un ancien humain, en somme, un zombie, qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui en courant, à sa droite.

Tsumugi sortit un couteau de sa poche gauche. L'expression de son visage auparavant si calme, s'était en quelques secondes métamorphosé sur tous les points de vue, digne d'un véritable schizophrène. Elle affichait désormais un regard féroce, prêt à en découdre. Quant à Daraen, celui-ci hurla un énorme « Attrape » à Yoso, et lui lança l'épée qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour sortir un étrange livre. Yoso fut surpris sur le coup, se tourna et attrapa l'épée. Il avait une chance monstre d'en avoir déjà manier une pendant son enfance grâce à un cours d'autodéfense que ses parents l'avaient inscrit, sinon il serait mort. C'était quelque chose de simple, clair, net et précis.

\- Protégez Zelda, hurla Yoso.

Si Zelda mourrait maintenant, ils mourraient tous quelques instants plus tard. C'était une réflexion pleine de bon sens, facile à comprendre. Yoso et Zelda se souvenaient bien de l'attaque d'Hyrule, et des macchabées au physique repoussant qu'ils avaient pu voir là-bas. Mais là, ils étaient encore plus horribles à observer. Certains avaient la peau rongée par les insectes, et n'avaient plus que les os et quelques organes. L'on aurait dit des squelettes venus d'un mauvais film d'horreur, remplis de boue et de feuilles d'arbres.

D'un point de vue esthétique, les zombies qui étaient présents là, étaient bien différents de ceux que Yoso avaient vu à Hyrule. En y réfléchissant, c'était évident. L'extrême majorité des morts-vivants d'Hyrule avaient vécu une transformation très récente. Mais pour ceux-là dans cette forêt, la métamorphose datait, sans aucun doute, de quelques jours. La plupart n'avaient plus de cheveux, ce qui attisa dans un premier temps la curiosité de Yoso. Certains avaient de la chair d'animaux entre leurs ongles sales ou coincés entre leurs dents jaunis, ce qui laissait penser que cette horde de zombies, bien qu'elle avait su profiter d'un repas récent, avait encore faim.

Yoso se dirigea quelques mètres à droite de Zelda, Tsumugi quelques mètres à son sud, et Daraen quelques mètres à sa gauche. Aucun zombie ne semblait venir du nord, grâce au feu de forêt que Zelda avait enclenché quelques instants plus tôt. Dans un premier temps, une explosion se fit entendre. Daraen avait éclaté la tête d'un zombie avec ce qui ressemblait très fortement au sort de feu de Zelda. Le corps de ce zombie tomba en arrière, mais cela n'arrêta pas le reste des troupes.

\- La tête, il faut viser la tête !

Tsumugi lâcha un faible oui à Daraen, puis fonça vers un « Toad » à qui elle enfonça de toutes ses forces son couteau, aiguisé, dans sa boîte crânienne. Elle tenta de le retirer – et elle réussit. Inévitablement, du sang avait attiré sur ses habits, et son visage. Elle fit cependant à une chose en particulier ; fermer sa bouche. Serait bien malin celui qui dirait ce qu'il adviendrait de celui qui ferait l'évidente bêtise d'avaler du sang, ou un organe, de zombie.

Yoso, grâce à la présence de ce fameux lac juste à côté de lui, disposait d'un avantage technique majeur face aux zombies qui, à part foncer sur tout être humain qu'ils voyaient bouger, n'avaient aucune stratégie. Ainsi, à moins de faire un détour logique pour l'attaquer vers le sud et croiser la route de Tsumugi, les zombies fonçaient tous un à un à sa droite bêtement. Du coup, Yoso n'avait plus qu'à théoriquement enfoncer son épée dans la tête d'un mort-vivant, la retirer le plus rapidement possible, puis l'enfoncer de nouveau sur le prochain mort-vivant qui viendrait. Et comme ces zombies étaient déjà plus ou moins « âgés », bien que leur processus de décomposition inévitable prendrait encore probablement quelques jours voire semaines, leur corps était beaucoup plus fragile, et il ne fallait pas disposer d'une très grande force pour pouvoir retirer toute arme qui se serait logée trop profondément dans un zombie. Ceci aida grandement Yoso, qui semblait s'en tirer très bien.

Mais Tsumugi et Daraen ne pouvaient pas se vanter de réussir aussi bien que Yoso. Ils étaient clairement des guerriers plus aguerris que Yoso mais ils n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps. Ils disposaient non seulement d'un handicap numérique majeur, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se vanter en plus d'un avantage stratégique identique à celui connu par Yoso. Très rapidement, les zombies commençaient à venir de partout, du nord-ouest jusqu'au sud-ouest pour Daraen, et du sud-ouest jusqu'au sud-est pour Tsumugi. Tsumugi comprit qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu, et se décala légèrement à gauche pour se rapprocher du lac. De justesse, elle parvint à empêcher un autre zombie Toad de mordre la reine Zelda, tout en tuant de sang-froid quelques secondes plus tard un second qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle et s'apprêtait à la mordre à son bras gauche.

La magie de Daraen lui permettait surtout d'attaquer à une distance qui se devait d'être un minimum raisonnable. Mais les zombies avaient tendance à se rapprocher de plus en plus, et la magie de Daraen était de moins en moins précise. L'inévitable arriva. Alors que Daraen réussit à exploser la tête d'un nouveau zombie à quelques mètres de lui, un autre, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, lui sauta à la gorge et lui arracha la peau de son cou. Daraen cria et en quelques millisecondes, c'est une dizaine de zombies qui fonça à son tour sur le mage. Le sang gicla et Tsumugi cria. La mort de Daraen vint aider cette dernière à se débarrasser de quelques macchabées, qui au lieu de continuer de tenter de s'attaquer à elle et Zelda, vinrent profiter du festin et manger Daraen, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Et c'est ce qui les sauva. Le processus de téléportation avait été achevé.

Tsumugi, Yoso et Zelda atterrirent devant un pommier.

Il n'y avait aucune présence à l'horizon à part le bruit des insectes, tout était calme.

C'était un fort contraste par rapport à ce qu'ils faisaient face il y a quelques secondes à peine.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Deux choses.

Soudainement, Yoso cria. Il se tourna à sa gauche tout d'abord, où était Zelda.

\- Z... Zelda... tu... tu...

Zelda était en train de cracher du sang, la téléportation l'avait épuisé. Elle respirait très fort, et avec difficulté.

Paniqué, Yoso se tourna. Cette fois, à sa droite, où était censé être Tsumugi. Tsumugi... ?

... Je... qui es-tu ?!

Tsumugi n'était plus là, et à la place, un Homme, vraiment lambda, assez grand, pas spécialement costaud, aux cheveux bruns et vêtu d'une salopette bleue océan était là.

\- … Maxhu. En réalité, je... je m'appelle Maxhu...

22 Janvier, 23h.

Que faisait-elle là ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Pourquoi elle ? Encore moins.

Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait toujours su rester gentille avec tout le monde.

Et pourtant...

Cela faisait un certain temps que Tourne était la captive d'individus qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors -et dont elle aurait bien préféré ne jamais croiser le chemin-. Quelques temps, oui elle ne connaissait pas la date. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle avait perdu connaissance après que ses ravisseurs lui avait versé un liquide dans la bouche.

Au moins, elle ne manquait pas de nourriture. Cette Harmonie était déjà venu la voir trois fois depuis son réveil lui apporter de l'eau, et du pain. Elle aurait bien voulu manger un bon repas bien chaud à la place, bien entendu. Mais elle repensait à Peach, et tous ses anciens compagnons de route qui lui avait plus ou moins sauvé la vie, que devenaient-ils ? Avaient-ils, comme elle, de quoi manger ? Tourne ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore en vie ou non, et c'était vraiment frustrant.

Tourne se situait dans ce mystérieux laboratoire depuis son réveil, et l'ambiance était encore plus glauque qu'auparavant. La pièce avait été intégralement, ou presque, vidée. Il ne restait à Tourne que un lit et sa couverture dans laquelle elle était enveloppée et l'armoire d'où venait cette fiole qui l'avait faite s'endormir. Et pour couronner le tout, la porte avait été fermée à clé. En analysant le laboratoire peint entièrement en blanc, Tourne n'avait pas remarqué la présence de vitres transparentes, à une hauteur plus que raisonnable. De toute manière, la quasi intégralité du bâtiment, en dehors du laboratoire, était peinte en blanc. Voir la présence de ces vitres était donc une chose vraiment pas évidente.

La demoiselle s'ennuyait vraiment. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des voix, venant du couloir. Ce n'était pas spécialement dur de deviner que c'était celles de Cloud et Harmonie.

Réactive, elle sortit de son lit, sur la pointe des pieds, tâchant de faire le minimum de bruit possible. Elle alla se placer devant la porte, s'accroupit, et pencha son oreille gauche contre cette dernière.

\- …pas marché... crût entendre Tourne, d'une voix masculine.

\- C'est effectivement bien dommage, répliqua Harmonie, visiblement assez fatiguée.

\- On a l'temps, ce sera finalisé demain soir.

Tourne n'entendit plus rien de concret à partir de cet instant. Ils s'étaient probablement décidé à parler moins fort, ou alors ils étaient tout simplement partis. Mais Tourne, qui n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre, ne bougea pas, bien qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir d'obtenir une quelconque information utile. Cependant, elle fit bien. Elle reconnut alors la voix de Cloud.

\- Bordel, ça fait chier !

\- Calme-toi, sembla s'emporter Harmonie.

\- On en r'parlera plus tard, façon. Tu montes la garde ce soir ou ?

\- Mehdi s'en occupe.

Tourne n'entendit alors plus rien. Elle resta néanmoins, pour être sûre, là au moins quinze bonnes minutes. Elle commençait à être fatiguée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, Mehdi arriva. Et il soupira.

Mehdi était très frustré de cette situation. Il ne savait pas ce que cette fille Tourne, avait fait pour être là. Il avait juste aidé son ami Cloud à la capturer simplement pour « suivre les ordres ». Un peu comme la Gestapo. Mais même s'il ne savait juste pas ce « qu'ils » lui voulaient, Mehdi avait un sentiment, une conviction, ce n'était pas des choses très catholiques.

Alors, qu'allait-il faire ? Il était ennuyé de rester là, dans ce bâtiment, à ne rien faire. Il avait de quoi boire, de quoi manger... mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait peut-être juste tort, mais tout de même...


End file.
